


Won't Someone Save Me From Me?

by wellthizizdeprezzing



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Alpha! Regina, Curse Breaking, Enchanted forest plot, Eventual Smut, F/F, Friendship, G!P, Knotting, Magical Quests, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omegaverse, Romance, Rutting, Swanqueen baby, magic!baby, omega!Emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 87,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthizizdeprezzing/pseuds/wellthizizdeprezzing
Summary: Regina and Emma have finally figured out a tentative balance in regards to the friendship between them. But the fragile state of that can be ruined when a curse breaks and Storybrooke is thrown into a world of Alphas and Betas. Emma quickly finds herself the only omega in town surrounded by a lot of hungry, hungry Alphas. G!P. Omegaverse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I was alerted to the critically low levels of G!P Regina, so here is some, along with omegaverse because for some reason I can't imagine a normal AU for Regina when she has a special addition. This story was supposed to be mainly unabashed smut since most omegaverse stories follow that guideline but my imagination wasn't having none of that, thus the slightly superfluous style of description in certain parts. Oh, and the overarching plot. That's a thing in this story too.

They're friends, or at least that's what they call this amiable peace between them. It took tooth and nail to fight for what they have now, and it  _is_  a truce. A truce between two mothers, between two women, between two very opposite ends of destiny. Regina's changing, trying to be a better person, seeking her redemption through every non violent measure she utilizes to defeat the foes threatening to crumble the town. Through her less harsh views of Snow and her idiot husband (though not as big of an idiot as before) and every other resident here who is not Henry.

And Emma's becoming more mature, more understanding, less black and white about everything. The boots of the Savior were big ones to fill, but both women find that Emma can fulfill the role better, and Regina can get closer to being good, if they only work together. Time and time again their combined magics prove to them they are better off friends than enemies. So they grow and develop and learn through their trials and slowly learn to trust and rely on each other when they cannot on anyone else.

That's why this friendship is fragile and well fought over. Emma doesn't trust easy, not ever since she'd been abandoned as a baby, not ever since she'd found herself with her legs spread in prison while she gave birth because nine months earlier she had spread her legs in the back of some stolen car with stolen seconds of what masqueraded as love. She had no reason to trust foster parents, all who treated her like another piece of furniture. For too long she had trusted herself and now in this town of caring people, she had to learn to give up pieces of herself to them, to let them know what is going on in her life.

And Regina does not trust easily either. Why should she, when all those close to her lead her astray, only used her to their own ill ends. She only has a broken heart to show for her trust and broken hearts do not trust easy, do not shake off betrayal like a coat of rain, but suffer and smother under it like six feet of dirt. Yet, she begins to trust Henry first of all, and then Emma. What can be said of the rest of the town is uncertain for now, but perhaps they don't deserve to have her trusting them yet. They do not deserve to know what troubles plague her, or what she feels behind that queenly facade of hers.

Emma hopes their friendship can continue to prosper. She's never been this close to someone before and it feels nice to know someone has her back like that, that someone would never betray her like that because they all too well know the sting of it and would never inflict it upon another. So when part of Regina's elaborate curse breaks apart, yet another chunk of the massive and intrinsic spell, Emma begins to fear that what they have might fall apart.

The town is in a flurry and panic over this spell. Some fear it, and some relish it. "It's been too long since I've felt this sort of animilistic calling," Ruby says, stretching out her limbs and neck, somehow seeming bigger than her 5'9 frame suggests. There is this air around her that screams power, and she inhales deeply, nose flooding with the scents of those marked around her. "I missed it back in the Enchanted Forest. It was so common to use back there, but once we arrived to this human world, Regina's spell took that part away from us. Now I can say I feel fully complete."

"What are you talking about?" Emma asks because she's felt the earth sort of tilt and take on a different hue, more colorful and vivid, like the shades are screaming at her in intensity, like she's suddenly seeing life in HD, but other than that everything is the same for her.

"The ranking system," Ruby says calmly as a couple of the patrons in the nearly deserted diner also stretch their limbs like they are shaking a heavy sleep from their skin, like they are just breathing in fresh air for the first time.

"You're going to have to be more articulate than that," Emma says as she raises the cup of hot chocolate to her lips and holy hell, since when has this drink smelled so...strongly? Its like the essence of it has been magnified by a hundred. Chocolate crowds her nose and she sets the drink down, suddenly put off by it. Have all her senses been enhanced?

Ruby arches a brow at how similarly Emma sometimes sounds like Regina. The woman's vernacular is rubbing off on her, permeating her speech from time to time, dotting it with little touches of the woman's intellect, of her style. Emma likes to not notice it, because she has enough people doing it for her. Regina too has been affected by Emma, using a looser speech pattern, and not a GRE chocked filled diction like she once used to. But no one wants to point that out to her. They still fear her somewhat.

Cowards.

"Back in the Enchanted forest, we had this concept of ranking based on Alpha's and Beta's."

"So like a wolf pack system?"

"You could say that," Ruby said as she slid into the booth in front of Emma. This close up Emma could smell Ruby's scent. It was hot and heady, peppered with the scent of pinewood and underneath it all, wolf fur bathed in moonlight. Emma had never thought a person's scent could be this complicated- that it could be this detailed. She rubs her nose, miffed and mystified by her own self. Will everyone smell this nuanced? "Basically, Alpha's are at the top of the pack. They can mate with whoever they want, though often they go with Beta's, who are second ranked and often less aggressive than Alphas, thus providing a good balance in pairings. And then lastly there are the Ome-"

"Is this all about sex?" Emma asked, confused. She thought the Enchanted Forest was a pure place, believing in true love and such.

Ruby tipped her head to the side, considering if she should try to dress it up a bit but then shrugged. There was no point to it, Emma would see it for herself anyways in time. "Yea, pretty much. I liked the system since I was an Alpha. Got me a lot of tail," Ruby waggled her brows and Emma rolled her eyes at her friend.

"I don't really care much for it. I feel like it might cause a lot more issues than we need right now, given our weekly rotation of villains."

Ruby scrunched up her brow and Emma wondered if she'd offended the brunette who seemed to love this thing but it was only Ruby thinking. "You know, I can't place your scent."

"I have a scent?" Emma was self conscious about that. She hoped she didn't smell bad. If everyone's senses were this sensitive than that meant she'd be super paranoid about staying fresh.

"Everyone does. Yours is just...odd," she mussed, sniffing heavily. "It's very appealing. Like a lot. As an Alpha, I want to snatch you up. But at the same time it's kind of like a warning...very strange." She bit her lower lip, pondering this. "Emma you smell like the sweetest of flowers but there's this hint of burnt wood under it, along with a tinge of how the deeper darker parts of a stream smell. Perhaps it's because you haven't spent your adulthood in the forest so the curse doesn't know how to place you?"

That wasn't too helpful of an observation. "Is everyone this sensitive to scent now?" she questioned.

"Yup. It's part of the attraction system. You smell someone good, the scent calls to you, and you want to fuck them. That's kind of how ruts and heats work. During that time period, the male or female is letting out a lot of pheromones and it attracts mates to them to help stop the need for sex."

"Essentially, unbearable hornyness awaits the residents now? Ruby, why did you like this so much, it sounds like torture," Emma chastised her friend, exasperated.

"They only last about three days. It's not too bad," Ruby pouted. "Say, do you think Regina's gonna let us keep it this time?"

At that exact moment, Regina called Emma's phone. She dug it out of her pocket. "Speaking of her, she's calling. I should probably see what she wants."

Ruby made a whipping noise as Emma frowned at her and strode out of the diner to answer. "Hello?"

"Emma," Regina breathed into the phone. "The curse broke apart again and it's-"

"Yea I know. I'm out on town right now and I've been talking to Ruby about it. She's told me the essentials of it."

"Oh, okay, good," Regina was surprised by the efficiency of that- she had been prepared to launch into a diatribe. "I just think we should look into this more deeply. See if we can shut it down."

"Not a big fan?" Emma waved goodbye to Ruby through the diner window's as she strode a bit further down the street.

"No...not really," there was something hesitant in Regina's voice, like she was refraining memories from pricking her speech and turning it sour. "Besides, we live in different times in a different world, I think it is best if we left something this antiquated back in our pasts."

"I'll help you deal with the issue no problem." They had been a team, dealing with magical mishaps and maladies. Regina was the first person Emma called for advice on such things and vice versa. And their magic worked like...well, magic to deal with such things. "Where are you right now?"

"Inside the mansion." In a breath Emma teleported over right into Regina's study after ending the call.

Regina swiveled on her heel to greet Emma but the smile on her face died and her hand descended onto her stomach as if it could crush the sudden twists going through it.

"You okay?" Emma asked, cautious. She could smell Regina from across the room, that's how powerful her scent was. It was dark, like the never ending black of an abyss. Cool and calm like still water, yet vivacious with tense energy, crackling like a storm before the calm. Despite all it's tempestuous nature, there was warmth running through it, like a lone lit match in inky night to scare the black away, like a flickering candle in a howling windy tunnel under a bridge. And there was power lurking in it. Just like how Emma could scent the true state of Ruby's wolf nature under her more human scents, she could sense the magic pulsating and suffusing every iota of Regina. It was a rich, beating in time with her heart, and it was spiced like cinnamon.

Emma felt herself a little lost as she took all of that in, her body greedy for more of it, it acting like an aphrodisiac to her like the scent of warm apple pie cooling on a windowsill did to hungry travelers. And good lord- there was a whiff of apple pie scent to Regina, warm and topped with cream. How was it possible for a person to smell this good and in such a myriad of scents without it smelling awful? Was part of it belonging to the Evil Queen? Was the darker scent, the one of abyss and storm like ozone and magic, her? And the warmer more human scent, Regina's? Or was the opposite true?

"I...I'm just," Regina's voice came out as a dry whisper, fingers clenching onto her shirt jacket clad stomach harder to keep her grounded, her eyes drinking in Emma's form in front of her. God, she had forgotten how this felt. How the hunger to claim and conquer pulled in her. And here Emma was, clearly not an Alpha, but then what? Her scents were off, something familiar that tugged at Regina's brain, but foreign at the same time.

Take a garden of roses and lilies and sweet peas and Emma's scent would still be sweeter than that. It's mental image conjured that of a sunlit garden with fluttering butterflies and birds chirping over head as a warm sun shone down. It was inviting, fresh and sweet and ensnaring. If pure joy had a scent, than that was it. But underneath it, shifting sometimes and overpowering the scent of flowers was the smell of burning pine and oak and redwood. It was smoky and acrid, but not entirely unpleasant either. Just...a reminder that this person could be nice but was also powerful and not entirely submissive. Water additionally suffused the fiery scent, a soothing smell meant to downplay the hotter qualities, however the water also held key notes of warning to it, danger bubbling in under the surface, in the darker parts of the stream. And surrounding all that, holding it in like a basket or a fuzzy recently washed blanket, was Emma's magic signature. It wasn't harsh and demanding like Regina's own scent, one she was familiar with and which she could feel press under her skin even when the curse had not been broken. Emma's was light, pure light. The way a room with wooden floors, deep plush carpets, and shelves of books would smell as the sun streamed in through the window, setting dust motes afloat. It was comforting, like a home well known.

Regina had sensed Emma's magic before and she knew it felt kind, and fierce and protective, but she'd never smelt it before and she knew now she would never forget the scent or impression of it ever in her life.

"...adjusting," Regina breathed out, hating the airy quality of her voice right now. Her body was warring, the human normalcy she had come to abide in being roughly shoved aside by the ancient needs and rites of the Enchanted Forest. She had hated it, being enslaved by such primal things. Even as an Alpha she didn't like the way her body forced her to declare dominance on others. Sure, it worked well as Evil Queen, but now, she no longer had any desire to strip others of their freedom, to take them body and heart. She wanted to respect others, would hate to put them through what Leopold had done to her.

He had been an Alpha and she an Alpha and that didn't mix well. She had fought hard not to submit to him but he was stronger and older and he took what he wanted, hurting her, degrading the Alpha in her. He had no consideration at all for what she wanted, each night in the bed a struggle for dominance, for her pride and wholeness to being true to herself. She never won. That's why she would never do that to someone else, never strip them of their dignity.

And she especially knew it was going to be hard around Emma's scent. It wasn't like anything she had smelled before and it beckoned to her, holding all the things she loved and liked. Like security, happiness, and just under it all, the faint trace that was a smell only Emma and Henry shared with each other. A scent of blood bonds undamaged by time. And because Regina loved Henry, that part of Emma was much harder to ignore.

"Is it me?" Emma asked and Regina had to retrieve her focus from where it had gone diving between Emma's thighs. She wondered if Emma would taste as amazing as she smelled.

"Hmm?" was all that managed to make it out of a throat too tight.

"Ruby said my scent was off. Different from others," Emma provided, worrying over her friend's reaction. Ruby hadn't had nearly a hard time like this, brushing off Emma's scent almost entirely. But Regina looked like someone had taken a photo of her, not moving at all.

"It is...but I don't know why," words formulated slowly in Regina's mind as her old instincts arose, roaring awake thanks to Miss. Swan's arrival. She could already feel the need to get closer to Emma, to wrap her fingers in her hair, to drag her tongue down her throat and then to...prostrate herself in front of her and wait for orders?

What?

An Alpha didn't do that. Didn't fantasize about being submissive.

Was Emma an Alpha then? The more dominant Alpha could battle the other into being more receptive, into being almost like a false Beta for their sexual needs. But no, her scent wasn't aggressive. Alpha's usually had woodsy, or earthy, heavy scents. Betas had more delicate ones, like fresh linens, or flowers, or even fruity scents. And omegas, which were not as common as the rest, had scents that were the very essence of desire itself. Normally their scents were weak, unnoticeable, almost blank, like cucumbers or scotch tape. But when in heat, suddenly everyone noticed them, and went after them.

Emma smelled like a beta, delicate, but also like an alpha because of the water and fire scent. Maybe the curse had goofed, because Emma hadn't matured in the Enchanted forest? Or maybe she smelled different because she was the product of true love?

"Well, uh, anyways, I can come back later if you're not feeling well," Emma said hesitantly, knowing this curse was affecting her friend more than she could openly say.

"Oh, no, I'm fine," Regina said, suddenly desperate not to have Emma away from her. "I was just a bit blindsided by your scent is all. Please, make yourself comfortable." She gestured to the couch and then hurried over to the liquor cabinet because she was going to need a little something to help her nerves.

She knew right away that she needed to get rid of this new addition to her town.

She wouldn't be slave to her needs anymore.

Emma sat down on the couch, watching the sharp lines of Regina's shoulder. Something wasn't entirely okay with the brunette but Emma wasn't going to press for answers. They weren't into the unconditional heart to heart part in their friendship yet so it was best to zip her lips before her questions made Regina falter back into her shell more.

Regina poured both of them a glass and Emma took the offered one from the shaking brunette's hands. Regina knew that Emma knew her hands were shaking, so she avoided eye contact with her, not wanting to talk about it.

Emma took a sip while Regina sat down on the other end of the couch gulping down heartily. She set the empty glass back down and ignored the way Emma's eyebrows went up. "Okay, how do we stop this curse?" Emma asked setting her nearly full glass down.

"We can't stop this curse, because stopping the curse caused this. We need to manufacture a spell to revert this portion of the curse back into being."

"And do you know how to do that?" Emma asked, making herself more comfortable on the couch.

"To only single out a small part and then add it back in as a perfect fit...that would take some time and skill. Think of it like making a surgical cut. There are shapes and edges unique like a jigsaw puzzle and I have to cut out a spell the exact same way."

"Shit, when you put it like that," Emma rubbed the back of her neck and Regina's eyes were drawn to the strong line, to the color and softness of it. She wanted to run her lips down there and mark it with her teeth, turn that pale honey shade into something red and blue. She bit her lip as she felt a tug on her groin. And then Emma would also mark her, climb on top of her and ravish every inch of skin-

Regina lost her train of concentration on what Emma was saying, her eyes slipping closed as lust played with her mind, entertaining her with visions of a dominant Emma pinning her down and skipping her hand down-

"Regina?" Emma waved a hand in front of the mayor's face, the woman startling back.

"Huh?" she said unintelligibly, something Emma had thought she would never hear out of Regina's mouth.

"I was talking and you zoned out."

"Yes, I'm aware," Regina sighed out and clamped her thighs together tightly. "I must be more thrown off my game by this curse dropping than I thought," she fidgeted with the collar of her shirt, too hot, and got up, ready to walk Emma out.

Emma took the cue and got up, lips puckering at how quickly their conversation had been cut. But she didn't push on it; Regina was from the Enchanted Forest so this could be affecting her terribly. Emma wouldn't want to get in her way. "How's Henry? Has he been affected-?" Emma let that hang there, too afraid to even finish the suggestion. She didn't want her son to suffer from this weird rite and Regina felt the same way though she had nothing too positive to say.

"I don't know. He was asleep when the curse broke. I cannot tell for sure until next morning and even then I do not know if the magic will strike him because of the fact that he is not a true fable."

"Right." Emma nodded her head curtly, assured. She placed a hand on Regina's shoulder and that caused a small whimper of delight to receive life in the back of the brunette's throat. Thankfully, it was small enough for Emma not to notice. "Let's talk about how to fix all this tomorrow morning. If you need a hand with anything, you know where to find me."

Regina could already tell where that hand would be needed but she purposefully shifted so there wouldn't be too much pressure between her legs. Then, Emma was gone and Regina was left wondering if she was going to react this way to all non alphas in town or just Emma.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly, I've had to moderate the comments because there was a lot of discord going on about Emma being an Omega. She's only a fictional character; her being written as an omega in one little story is not going to physically harm anyone. Thank you to those who helped explain on my behalf.  
> Besides, there are countless Alpha Emma stories and I've only ever seen three Alpha Regina fics while I was researching up this AU. I think it's time the omegaverse for swanqueen was diversified.

When morning dawned upon the newly changed town of Storybrooke, Maine, many residents finally went through the final changes that this new destruction of the curse had wrought upon them. Some celebrated it, others reviled it, but none were more put out by it than one Emma Swan, Sheriff and Savior of such town.

"Mom! Dad!" Emma squealed out in horror and early morning shock and covered her eyes with her hands as she ducked back up to her room.

"Sorry Sweetie, but we're going through our heat and rutting cycles!" Snow called after her in a strained voice- what it was strained with, Emma knew too well.

"You could have warned me! Anything, even a freaken note!" she protested, cheeks flushed. "God, now I need to wash my brain with bleach," because how else could she get the image of her parents fornicating on the kitchen counter out of her mind? She ate there. All of them did!

She couldn't stay here. She needed to leave. She could hear them all the way from here and it was making her skin crawl. it wasn't like she hadn't walked in on them before, but this was ten times worse because it was like they were going at it as animals. Hastily, she got dressed and then not taking the risk of walking back into them, she poofed out of the apartment and right into Granny's diner into her usual booth.

"Rough morning?" Ruby swooped in, placing down a mug and pouring coffee into it in one swift motion that only waitressing for 28 years straight could bring her.

"You have no idea. I walked in on my parents...uh, you know," Emma cleared her throat awkwardly as she sipped the steaming drink gratefully.

"Ah!" Ruby's eyes narrowed in understanding. "Don't worry. That's a perfectly normal thing. I bet they're going through their cycles. Married couples tend to do that together. I wouldn't be surprised if a pup came out of this."

"Ruby you aren't helping!" Emma growled out, feeling more disturbed than she had before. She didn't want to think of her parents making another baby.

"Sorry," Ruby said in a manner that meant she really wasn't. "I'm just trying to keep you up to date on what's happening now."

"People are going to have crazy amounts of sex. Got it," Emma said flatly, eyes unamused.

"Well, warned you the first time and it didn't work cuz you walked in on your parents. Hopefully, this time it will stick," she flicked Emma on her furrowed brow and walked off to take an order.

This was going to royally suck. Was this going to happen to her too? Was she going to randomly have sex with strangers on the streets? She didn't feel like it. And would Regina do the same?

Distaste flooded Emma's mouth at the prospect of that. She felt a protectiveness over her friend. She didn't wish her to sleep with strangers, to fall victim to this stupid hierarchy of needs and wants.

It was more than just a protectiveness, there was a tinge of jealousy too. Regina was too good for any of these town hicks. She deserved someone fitting. Emma would have to guard her. Would have to make sure she was fine. Same went for Henry. She would guard them both from this new annoying development.

Finishing off her drink angrily, she tossed a few bills on the table. "Thanks for the drink, Rubes."

She left the diner and poofed over to Regina's mansion, knocking on the door. Hopefully she could catch the woman before she went to work. The ornate door opened up to a Regina dressed for work, stunning pantsuit on. "Emma," her eyes widened and her lips parted as she drank in Emma's scent greedily. Gods, she had dreamed of it at night, craved it even during the farthest reaches of slumber and now here it was, presenting itself like a gift to her. She fluttered her eyes to try to stem the want aching in her body, that made her mouth restless, made it tingle with the very notion of pressing against Emma's flesh.

Emma too was overwhelmed by Regina's scent. It was just...so much and not enough at the same time. It made the air pulsate between them with a tension that smothered and gnawed at Emma's bones, ordering her to do something, to annihilate the space between them.

This stupid curse breaking was going to dredge up emotions Emma didn't want to deal with. Emotions towards Regina she had repressed and repressed until it barely touched her conscious mind. She only hoped this alpha beta thing wouldn't make their relationship more complicated than it needed to be. Emma shook her head to focus herself, so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice Regina had to collect herself as well.

"What are you doing here so early?" Regina asked at last, finding the right words to fit the shape of her tongue.

"I...I thought I could check up on Henry." Emma hated how discombobulated this new spell could make her feel around certain scents.

"Henry's fine, actually. I sent him off to school," Regina admitted. "I didn't want to, but he urged me it would be fine and that he would wear the protective amulet I gave him."

"Oh...that's good." Emma is relieved her son hasn't been cursed, but at the same time she is let down, because she had wanted to see him, had hoped Regina would invite her in. "But are you sure he's going to be fine? Does he even know what's affecting the town?"

"I told him all he needs to know. I spared him the more gruesome details," and at this Regina lets Emma into her house because she senses a long conversation will need to be underway; additionally she does have information she must convey.

"But what if he happens against a couple, ya know, doing the deed in public?" Emma musters out, uncomfortable in mentioning such a thing.

Regina arches a brow at the wording. "It's not as high a concern as you think it seems to be."

"I think it is. I caught my parents in the act," she admits and her cheeks turn a lovely shade of crimson.

Regina looks gleeful at this, though she doesn't laugh outright at Emma's discomfort.

"It's not funny," Emma sputters out, growing redder. "I need to like, forget the last three hours if I want to not be permanently scarred."

"I have a memory spell if you'd like?" Regina offers and Emma shakes her head; she's not really  _serious_  serious. They've entered Regina's study now where books are spread out all over her desk.

"You're not going to work today?" Emma asks, perusing the organized chaos in the room. It's something that only Regina can do: function in the messiest of situations and still come out in control and triumphant.

"No," Regina sighs out, lets her fingers run along the back of her chair as she gazes at the books. "I was doing research on this. Hoping to find something useful."

By Regina's lacking tone she can tell nothing has been found yet. "I'll help out," Emma offers. "Mulan can take my shift at the station." She shoots off a quick text to her deputy and receives an answer in the affirmative seconds later.

With that the two women settle down and begin to scour through the ancient texts. Regina is behind her desk, Emma stationed on the couch. They lose track of time and Regina is about to suggest a break since she knows Emma's concentration must be waning when Emma's stomach loudly announces itself.

Emma looks sheepish but Regina only smiles lightly. "Trust your stomach to interrupt our studying."

"Sorry. But I didn't have breakfast when I got here. Granny's?" she arches a brow in question.

Regina hasn't really been outside since the curse hit and she's worried about her reaction to Beta's and Omega's in town. But hiding away will do her no good and with Emma on her side, she trusts nothing bad will occur.

With a slight nod of her head she agrees and they both poof right to their destination.

"Man, I could eat everything on this menu," Emma admits as she opens up the menu. She had been staving off her hunger for as long as she could so that they could find a solution faster but her mind had dragged, her eyes turned sluggish and her intellect slow. She needed something to boost her mental capabilities.

"I don't doubt it," Regina chuckles and waits for Ruby to come take their orders. She already knows what she's going to get. A salad. As she waits, she taps her manicured fingers on the table top and stretches her senses to get a read on what's happening. Her hearing, eyesight, and sense of smell have sharpened considerably and she's assaulted by dozens of stimuli. It's painful and grating at first but she knows it will pass within moments. Otherwise everyone in town would go crazy.

Emma finally sets down her menu, ready to order. Ruby comes up to them and naturally Regina's and Ruby's eyes lock. Alpha against Alpha. They size each other up silently and come to the conclusion that neither is dangerous as of now, but will be watched carefully in the future.

Emma misses this exchange. "Grilled cheese and hot chocolate," she says and Ruby takes the menus back, Ruby's eyes partially trained on Regina to watch her for any suspicious actions.

This is Ruby's territory and Regina is not welcome here; she should tread lightly.

Regina was Queen Alpha, she would never bow. This whole town was her territory. If Ruby so much as glanced at her wrong she would beat her face in with her bare hands.  _Cocky little upstart Alpha, thinking that just because she'd staked this diner out that it was her's and she could command-_

"I've been thinking about something," Emma interjects Regina's harsh, aggressive thoughts that have consumed her and distracted her during the last ten minutes, prompting an unintentional silence between mayor and sheriff. Regina takes a cleansing breath before speaking, before forcing her mind to the blonde in front of her.

"About what?"

"I uh, was wondering if there was a way to get Mary and David out of their...cycling," Emma puckered her lips up at the horror of this morning.

"I'm afraid there isn't. The only cure is time."

"Ah, well that's just great," Emma mutters sarcastically and runs a hand through her locks, unleashing a bolt of pheromones that have Regina scooting forwards, hungry. "Where am I supposed to stay then?"

Ruby approaches them with their meals ready, ears having overheard. Nosy wolf.

"What's this I hear about you needing a place?" she inquires, purposefully ignoring Regina. This does not rub Regina the right way.

"I...my parent's, you know. I told you what happened in the morning," Emma says in a small voice, wincing at having to repeat this story so often.

"You could always stay with me. My bed is big enough," Ruby offers and her words are casual enough that it sounds like a friendly offering but Regina knows better.

"Nonsense. She will board with me. I have a whole room she can use," Regina cuts in and Emma's eyes flicker to her, confused by the amount of aggression in the mayor's voice.

"As if she wants to stay over with someone as stuffy as you. She'll have more fun with me," Ruby speaks, now forced to acknowledge the other woman she has been ardently avoiding. They stare at each other, gazes piercing and heated, like they are trying to set the other on fire. Regina could, if she wanted to, with so much as a flick of her finger. But the fact that Emma is her, holds her back from doing so.

Emma is baffled by this. Why the hell are the two of them acting like this?

"She doesn't need fun. She needs to help me with some work, therefore she will stay in my residency for the night," Regina grit out, grinding her teeth together. Her hands gripped the table too harshly.

"God, you even talk like a grandma, boring!" Ruby intones like a spoiled teenager. Emma's eyes widen at this exchange. Okay, why the hell is her friend being rude to her other friend? This isn't normal. There's too much testosterone in the air.

"Ruby, Regina," she begins but is swiftly ignored.

"Better she have a grown woman than a spoiled brat like you who can barely tie her laces together," the mayor bites out and Ruby's eyes sharpen.

"I know your reputation, Queen," she uses the sobriquet like a weapon. "I won't let you get your hands on Emma overnight now that the system is back in order. I know what you want to do to her."

"You are sorely mistaken. I have respect for Emma unlike you. I know very well what adventures you've partaken on under the sheets. The whole Forest knew of your crazed debauchery!"

"Coming from the Evil Queen's mouth, I find that funny!" Ruby scoffed, hands on hips, lips curled back in choler. "You decimated whole towns-"

"That's enough!" Fed up, Emma rises to her feet and slams her hands on the table top. "What is going on between the two of you?" Outraged eyes rake over them. Regina can feel her cheeks color. She cannot believe she got wrapped up in petty little Alpha squabbles like this. But she wasn't going to let some other Alpha claim Emma.

Ruby doesn't look shameful, just demanding. "Pick, Emma. Me or her?" There is a weight to her words that signal this decision will be more than just about sleeping arrangements but Emma misses the cue.

"I'm going with Regina. We do have work to do on solving this spell. But thank you for the offer, Ruby." Emma makes her tone as even as possible to nip this thing going on between the brunettes in the butt.

Ruby only looks angrier. "Enjoy your meal," she spits out and storms off. The rest of the patrons of the diner look on at the booth where Emma and the mayor are sitting. "Mind your business," the sheriff hollers at them self-consciously and sits down, her food now long cold.

"Is that...is that a normal thing?" Emma asks in a quiet voice when everyone else turns to mind their business.

"I did not mean to slip up. But yes, it happens between Alpha's. We're on what Ruby considers her territory and since I'm an Alpha, one she should have heeled to since I'm above rank, she was just waiting to challenge me over you. No doubt her ego has been hurt badly by your rejection of her."

"I didn't mean to hurt her feelings-!" Emma protested, explaining for no reason because Regina fully understood. "I just...it makes more sense to stay the night with you."

"Don't worry about these things. When we revert this mess, everything will go back to normal, or as normal as it can be."

But even with Regina's gentle words it did nothing to make Emma feel better. The only good thing that came out of it was that she was more determined now than ever to break this curse.

She picked at her cold food. "Then we better revert it and quick. After we eat I'm getting my stuff from my place and then I'm going over to yours."

Regina acquiesced the plan with a nod of her head. But if only things were that easy. Meals completed, the two women separated ways and Emma materialized inside her house, holding her breath in worry that she'd see her parents once more. But the kitchen was clear, thankfully- not that Emma would ever touch anything in there ever again.

She crept up the stairs, timidly calling out, "Mary? David?" She could hear some noises from upstairs but she wasn't sure where they were coming from. They seemed to be coming from her bedroom?

She pushed the closed door open and instantly regretted it.

"My room? Seriously!?"

"Sorry Emma!" came David's and Mary's combined cry as they kept going at it.

"Absolutely unbelievable," Emma huffed under her breath, slamming the door shut and she stomped down the stairs, forced to leave without any of her clothes.

"What happened to getting your clothes?" Regina asked when Emma returned empty handed in a cloud of aggravated smoke.

"My parents," and the way Emma said it was explanation enough.

Sighing, Regina said, "I suppose you can have some of my clothes to borrow for the night." She patted a stack of books on the table next to her and Emma sat down next to it. It was time for investigating once more.

Research seemed to go more slowly this time and Emma found herself bored halfway through, fiddling with the pages, sighing heavily, and shifting her body. It was bothering Regina. "Really, sheriff if you cannot sit still than I shall have to ask you to do something more useful, because you are distracting me right now." Regina looked up from her book, lips tight.

"I don't mean to be bothersome," Emma relented, "But these books are so dry and there is nothing to be gained from them."

"They are not entirely without merit. But it was too much to hope your limited vocabulary could keep up with the knowledge inside."

Emma could tell by Regina's half crooked smile that she didn't mean it spitefully. "How about I go on some patrols or something? Send out my feelers and see if anyone knows anything about this? If they saw something suspicious about this spell breaking out."

The idea of Emma going out by herself into a town full of alpha's and beta's when Emma's own status wasn't known did not sit right with Regina. "I'll go with you. I could use a small break too." She got up and closed the book with a little too much force. There was no way she was going to let someone like Ruby hit on Emma!

Emma coolly observed the tightening of Regina's body and the narrowing of her eyes. Had she said something to upset her friend? Why was Regina coming with her? Not that she didn't mind the company but still, Emma felt like there was another motive behind this.

"Uh, sure. But doesn't it make more sense to split up? Storybrooke isn't big enough to need the both of us-"

"No," Regina breezed past Emma, words wound up. "You've given me an excellent idea. What if this wasn't some fluke of the curse? What if someone did this deliberately? We need to find them and their reason for doing this." Regina was already pulling on a jacket. "Come on, Miss Swan. Daylight is wasting."

"O-okay," Emma stuttered. Regina really wasn't going to give her a choice here. She strode out after the woman, getting into her Benz.

"Where are we even going?" Emma queried, strapping in.

"First, we must find where this magic came from. There has to be a magical signature somewhere or another. We're going to drive to the forest where there is less magical interference and determine there the location of the magic."

Emma bobbed her head along to Regina's logic. "And then?"

"Then we go where it leads us."

The drive to the woods was short, and both women stepped out of the car, going a little ways into the brush before they knowingly turned around and grasped each others hands. Magic thrummed between them naturally and Emma let her eyes slip closed as their magics intertwined together in a myriad of colors and smells. Ever since this new spell had hit town, Emma could smell their magic and it was a heady combination of light and pure and dark and seduction.

Regina too was prone to it, biting gently on her bottom lip as her body sang along. Her concentration was waning and her purpose for doing this incantation in the first place slipping so she forced herself to shake her head to center herself.

When she got her answer, she pulled free of Emma, the two of them having drawn closer to each other unconsciously.

"Did you...find something?" Emma cleared her throat and let her eyes pop open.

Regina shook her head. "Nothing. It seems no one has been meddling with the curse, or the remnants of it keeping us in Stroybrooke."

"Yea, how is the curse even still functioning if I broke it?" Emma had never really understood the intrinsic's of magic and all that and she probably never would so she wouldn't pretend to do so. Yet, knowing the nature of Regina's curse was vital in this case, thus she kept her focus solely on the words formulated from Regina's lips.

"The curse was meant to take everyone's happy ending away. Which meant memory loss and separating loved ones from each other. It also meant teleporting one realm into another where nothing had existed before. When you broke the curse, it brought time moving again, it brought everyone to their senses and to each other. But it didn't bring us back to the Enchanted forest which it should have. I counted that as a blessing," Regina's nose wrinkled up at the thought of no indoor plumbing and no modern comforts. "But now...I wonder if perhaps that part of the curse is finally breaking and we are slowly by slowly being sent back to our home realm? That would explain the return of our primal instincts." Regina was now more or less brainstorming to herself, deep in thought.

Emma's brow furrowed up. "If that's the case, then what do we do?"

"We need to talk to Rumple. He was the one who ultimately designed the curse so he must know what it means and how to stop it. If the curse is breaking entirely than I don't think stitching back the Alpha part of the curse will do much in the long run. It'll hold it together like a shoddy patchwork job on ripped jeans, but eventually it will rip."

"Off to Rumple it is," Emma said lackluster as they headed towards the car once more. No body liked dealing with the imp because there was always a catch. And he was...creepy, kinda. Emma didn't know if it was just her, but she would get the heebie jeebies from him sometimes.

They drove over to his place, the door twinkling upon their entrance.

"Ah, my favorite duo, the savior and her white washed queen," he grinned at them from behind the counter.

Regina's features soured at his wording but she wasn't here to give him a tongue lashing. Despite her high Alpha status, he was the only Alpha ranked higher than her in this town and this was his land, so it would best be respectful here. "We came for some advice."

"And just like always, there is a price," he practically sang.

Inside the store his scent blasted Emma and she wrinkled up her face. It was not a pleasant smell. It was the stench of darkness, and evil deeds. It was rust and copper and the cold whisper of a life taken. Underneath it, the cloying smell of scales and mud, of places where slithery things crawled. And it was powerful above all. Brimstone and meteors ripping from the sky, and screams rubbing throats raw. Emma shivered and felt herself shrivel a bit, the animal instincts in her shrinking. She knew he was in power here. She could discern certain smells now- both his and Regina's having a fiery quality that spoke of dominance but whereas hers was comforting and reliable, his was frightening and sickening.

Even Regina knelt to him, her proud slant of her shoulders lowering in deference and respect to him. Emma fought against her instincts. She would not be afraid of him.

"Now is not the time for that, Rumple. We're facing the threat of Storybrooke possibly disappearing." Now that Emma said it out loud herself, it actually hit her. Shit, she might be stuck in medieval land and she was not living for that. She liked pizza and TV and comfortable jeans.

Rumple rolled his eyes. "Not anything different from out of the ordinary than," he said dismissively.

"This is serious, Rumple. Unless you fancy living in a hut made of sticks that is infested with rats, it would be in your best interest to help us," Regina chided.

"How can I help you if I know nothing?" he said in a flippant manner that was pissing Emma off. How could he be so nonchalant about this? Their whole world was going to fall apart.

"You know this curse. You were the one who designed it. So you would know how to fix it," Regina insisted.

"And why should I fix it? When I am just as much a victim of it as anyone else?"

"Damn it Rumple," Emma barked out, losing her patience. "Tell us if you'll help or not!"

"I don't owe the two of you anything." He only smiled evilly at them. "I think I'll let you two handle this for once so if it fails, I won't be the one blamed for it."

"Rumple-" Emma growled out, ready to use her law enforcement background to throw her weight around but Regina's tight hold on her wrist pulled her out of the store.

"Why are we just leaving?" Emma complained as she stopped Regina's path to the car.

"Because he's not going to help us. And also because he's hiding something from us."

There was conviction in Regina's eyes at this. Emma did not doubt her hunch. "What is he hiding?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I think he may have more to do with the curse breaking than we know. And now, we have to find out what," Regina declared as she got into her car, Emma following suit. As they drove away Rumple watched them from his store window, his eyes stormy.


	3. Chapter 3

When Emma awoke the next morning she found herself...horny, for a lack of better description. Now, normally this wasn't odd. Sometimes she had these 'lady boners' that she would either ignore and they would dissipate several moments later, or that she would take care of quickly and then proceed to go on with the rest of her day.

This morning wasn't like those other mornings, namely because she was really,  _really_  horny. It was what had woken her up at seven in the morning, shaking her awake with hot red fingers that lingered in the crevices of her skin. She was burning up and wetness pooled between her legs.

It was disorienting, frankly, and kind of annoying. She sat up, panting. Hands itching to relieve herself. But there was no way she was going to do that in Regina's house. That would be...rude and weird and just nope. She would just have to weather it out and hope that a cold shower would help dampen things because there was no way she was going back to sleep when she felt this super wired.

She spent a good amount of time running cold water over her skin until it pimpled but even when she stepped out, feeling like a hunk of ice, her arousal still clung to her, persevering.

That she found weird as well. Something not natural to her normal body. She toweled off, making sure she was careful to avoid her breasts. Touching them even lightly sent a bolt of tingles straight down to her crotch. Which meant bras were going to be a pain in the ass today.

Clothed, after several attempts, some which only increased her arousal, she left her room and padded to the kitchen wondering if Regina was around. But she only saw the still warm coffee pot. Regina must have left the house and Emma felt strangely...lonely.

Tamping down on that strange feeling, for not only was she horny, but she was longing for the close comfort of holding someone like she never had before, she texted Regina.

She got an answer back in a timely manner.

**I am in the Vault, perusing anything of use here.**

Affection swelled in Emma at Regina's special vocabulary. Why couldn't she just text like any other human?

**Will u b there long?**

**No, I'm just about done.**

**Granny's in ten?**

**Yes.**

Emma was relieved at that, because maybe if she got outdoors than she wouldn't have to be tempted by how nice it would be just to dip her hand into her pants and quickly get herself off.

Damn it, what the hell was wrong with her? She felt all different in her body. Like her limbs were too gangly, and her skin too tight and hot, and her insides twisting to some animal calling.

Maybe a walk to Granny's would help clear her head and maybe the good meal would divert her attentions away from the hunger between her thighs to the hunger within her stomach. She rushed out, forgoing the use of her car or magic and avoiding the temptation of getting off inside Regina's house. Henry lived there too! What if the kid heard her or walked in on her...that would be a disaster.

However, all the walk did was confuse her more. Hands shoved into the pockets of her leather jacket and frown growing on her face, everyone stared as she walked past. Some wide eyed, some spinning around to keep looking at her, and other's with open mouths and glazed over looks.

What the hell was happening? She felt vaguely uncomfortable.

"Sheriff," one sleazy voice stood out and Emma turned her head to see Hook on the other side of the street by the crosswalk. He had a cocky look on his face, paired with a hunger in his eyes and an intense concentration like a predator getting ready to hunt its prey.

"Hook." Came bitterly from her lips. Why did he have to ruin a perfectly good- okay, not exactly a perfect stroll due to the odd looks she had received, but still a decent one- stroll by showing up?

"What a lovely day for a stroll," he crossed the street, and the way he was walking was so over exaggerated, like a swagger meant to be coy yet show-offish at the same time. "Don't you agree?"

"Uh?" Emma popped a brow up, befuddled by his words and body language. "Sure?"

He must have been waiting for something more, some grander reaction. When all he continued to experience was a slightly scalding but blank look, he moved on. "What do you say to us enjoying this day together? Long walks, drinks by the sea?" He raked a hand through his hair, releasing pheromones into the air. He smelled like the ocean, dark and salty, but with a hint of coconut and sand, like a day tanning out at the beach. Along with a hint of rum that always drenched him like a cloud sober or not...and roasted fish? Huh, an odd but not unpleasant combination. She could feel her body react, growling in a hunger that heated between her thighs.

She may be needy but she sure had better standards than some rum drunk pirate. She wasn't going to give into him no matter how her body alighted at the idea.

"I think I'll pass. I haven't had breakfast yet." She spun on her heel, ready to ignore him. His advances were no surprise. He had been tailing her ever since Neverland and she figured telling him no several thousands times would have sufficed and it had for a time, him off sailing the seas and pursuing other women, but now he was back to coming onto her. Why did he always come back to her?

"Wait!" he called after her, hand on her shoulder which she shrugged off. "Let me buy you your meal."

"I'm fine." She really didn't need him purchasing meals for her. She was a grown woman.

"I insist. We need to get to know each other better," he persisted, hurrying after her like some lap dog.

Emma parked herself in front of Granny's open door, shoulders hunched to look more intimidating. His whining and following her around was actually turning her off now. Maybe she should keep him around? If only to seek a respite from her own body. He stopped in front of her, a hopeful grin on his face. He thought she was giving him a chance and he wasn't wrong. "Did I ever tell you how especially delightful you smell today?"

That was a big clue as to the odd situations today, and Emma registered it, but she had no context to apply it to. He raised her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it. But before he could do more there came a resounding growl from behind Emma that made even the blonde's neck hair stand up. Hook jumped back from Emma like he had been shocked.

Emma turned to see who had made that noise but it was none other than Ruby, hands on hips and eyes dark, teeth snapped shut tightly. Emma had never seen her friend like this- ready to rip Hook apart like she hadn't even with Regina when they had had that spate yesterday.

"Get away from her, you filthy pathetic excuse of an Alpha!"

"I saw her first," he snapped out but it was more like a whine.

"This is my territory. Go find some other woman to harass." Ruby would not budge an inch and Hook knew that.

"Very well," he bowed his head to Emma, strangely so formal. It was like he was on his best behavior for her. "I'll see you soon sometime, Emma darling." And then to Ruby he added, "I'd keep your claws to yourself. She's not into the fairer sex, no use in killing over her when she clearly has preferences."

They were talking about her, weren't they? Was this some weird Alpha shit like yesterday?

Hook left, looking over his shoulder while Ruby planted a possessive hand on Emma's shoulder and steered her into the diner aggressively.

"Ruby, chill!" Emma shouted out when she felt the nails dig into her skin. But Ruby didn't seem to register. Her eyes were still dark and her body tense. She maneuvered Emma to a booth in the back, snapping her teeth at several men and women who looked up at Emma as she passed by, inhaling her scent with great big greedy gulps.

Only when she got to her seat did Ruby let her go. "Ruby, what the hell are you doing?" Emma demanded angrily because her shoulder stung with half moon marks even through the leather.

Ruby blinked at Emma, confused by her anger. "I was protecting you. Because you are not  _his_." With the back of her hand she gently brushed Emma's cheek, a motion in juxtaposition to her pissed off face. She dropped her hands down and wrapped them tightly around Emma's waist, dragging the blonde to her, chest to chest.

"Ruby, what the hell," Emma pushed at the woman's shoulders but the hold didn't loosen because of her inner wolf's strength. "What are you doing in the middle of the diner?" Emma gave uncomfortable glances to watching eyes. Envious eyes, she noted in disarray

"Don't act like you don't want it, otherwise you wouldn't have come here," Ruby said a low voice, flicking her tongue on a plump bottom lip.

"Seriously, what the fuck-"

"Exactly. What kind of fuck do you want?" Ruby's eyes were lidded and Emma was so not having this. What had happened to her friend? Ruby ducked her head down and pressed a light kiss to Emma's pulse on her neck. Emma jumped in her skin, nails sinking into Ruby's wrists, forcing them off, veins in Emma's arms straining. Even as her brain said no, her body tensed up with desire was purring almost in answer to Ruby's aggressive behavior. What the hell was wrong with Emma that she was thinking like this? Was her body actually open to this happening?

No, she wouldn't let being turned on allow this behavior to continue. Just as she geared up a leg to knee Ruby in the stomach with, someone else intruded.

"Oh  _hell_ no!" comes a snarl and all Ruby has is time to spin around before she is ripped off of Emma and slammed into the wall in the back harshly by a shaking and raging brunette.

"Get off of me!" Ruby hissed, scrabbling at Regina's hold on her, meeting eyes black with fury.

"Don't you touch her!" Regina shook Ruby, hefting her higher onto the wall. All Emma could do was stand there slack jawed. Seriously, what the hell was happening to this town?

"She's not yours! She came here. She's free to be claimed by me!" Ruby lashed out with one hand and hit Regina square in the nose. The woman gasped and stepped back, loosening her grip on the taller brunette who took this chance to push Regina against the counter as the older woman tried to shake the pain from her vision.

Now Regina was the one with hands on her throat. She gritted her teeth as Ruby hovered over her, skin breaking as tufts of fur escaped.

Shit. That was enough to shake Emma out of her stupor. She couldn't afford to let Ruby turn into a wolf here and hurt Regina or anyone else. "Hey-!" she reached out a hand, aiming to force herself between the two of them but before she could do that Regina had a similar idea. She knew Ruby was mere seconds from transforming and Regina wouldn't let her do that in the middle of town where she could hurt others.

Purple smoke enveloped the two battling women and Emma was left reaching for thin air.

"Shit!" she cursed out loud. Where the hell had they gone? Frustrated, she raced out looking for them, knowing time was of the essence. She sent her magical feelers out, but without Regina's magic aiding her and her guidance to support her, Emma was taking a long time to find them.

When she did- getting a hint of magic from the woods- she poofed over there, right into a scene out a war movie.

Trees lay smoldering in piles, there were deep gouges in the ground made by huge claws, and the scent of fire and blood filled the air. Ruby's howls shook the air as did a loud explosion. Stumbling through the mess, Emma ran to it, turned around and momentarily confused from her rapid arrival here. "Regina! Ruby!" she shouted out and there was a blur of motion next to her, purple smoke infusing her vision.

"Emma, what are you doing here? Ruby is dangerous!" Regina hissed out, eyes furious. There was blood caking her face and her clothes which were ripped to pieces, barely holding together.

"I came to stop the two of you. You guys are acting insane!" Emma hissed back as a wolf the size of a small car crashed through, launching itself at Regina's back. Without looking back, the queen jerked out a hand and Ruby went crashing into a tree, taking it down with her, cry of pain following her.

"That is enough!" Emma was horrified by this. She grabbed Regina by the shoulder and pushed her back behind her as Ruby rose to her paws, shaking her head to clear the wood chips from it. "Ruby, Regina, stop this now."

Ruby registered Emma standing in between the two of them and growled in vexation. She wanted to sink her teeth into that annoying Alpha and win the battle for Emma's hand. She paced in front of Emma, snapping her teeth to let her know how annoyed she was at the blonde's decision to get in the way.

"Ruby, no." Emma's voice was stern and she held her hands out. She knew she had her back to Regina, but she trusted the witch would be able to handle her temperament better than Ruby who had gone wolf. Emma was betting on the hope that somewhere her friend was still there and could hear her pleas. "Don't do this. I want you to stop. I want you to calm down." Now Emma used a soothing tone and Ruby did slow down, ducking her head down in obedience, something she had never done before for an omega. An omega shouldn't have this sort of power over her, but Emma did. So then maybe she wasn't an omega after all but an Alpha?

Ruby was confused. She didn't know where to place Emma. All she knew was she didn't want to upset her anymore. She could sense the waves of distress and with the adrenaline from the fight gone, she was worried she had upset her now. She felt remorse for her actions.

She let out an appeasing whimper and came close enough to Emma that the blonde could pet her if she wanted to. Emma crouched down, eyes open and trusting. But with all her concern focused on the blonde, Ruby forgot about the other Alpha, who had been standing stock still before, watching with furious eyes as the scene played out. With a swish of her arm, her magic hit Ruby who collapsed to the floor.

"Regina!" Emma whirled on her heels, scandalized. "She had already given up. Why would you hurt her?" The queen looked unrepentant, her eyes glowing with her victory and jaw set hard.

"It's just a simple sleeping spell. She'll be fine," Regina scoffed and then roughly grabbed Emma's arm before poofing them away.

They arrived in the mansion's foyer, knocking over a vase with the haste that Regina had used to get here. The crash drew the attention of Henry who it must have woken up. Emma tensed, worried to hear the pad of his feet downstairs but they never came.

"Is everything okay down there?" Henry called from upstairs. Emma didn't want him to see his mother like this, all bloodied and wild looking.

"It's-it's fine. I just knocked over a vase," Emma called out as she steered Regina away from the remains on the floor before she could cut herself on them. The woman was shaking with adrenaline and rage. A wild look was home in her eyes and Emma felt it would take much to get rid of it.

"How dare she try to claim you," she was snarling under her breath. "You are not hers." Her arms wrapped around Emma, clawing at her leather covered back as if she could get closer to her this way, holding her tight. "Mineminemine," muttered out in a stream in quiet fervent tones and all Emma could do was hold back onto Regina, letting the woman slump into her arms until she could wear herself out.

A single hand found purchase in her hair, soothing through brown locks. Regina let out a visible sigh at this, a precursor to many minutes of silent holding and comfort as Emma swayed the two of their bodies. It felt nice to hold Regina like this. To take in her wonderful scent that had Emma's head dizzy. However, the scent was marred by blood, and dirt and smoke. It was time to treat Regina's wounds.

Emma broke the silence around them. "Come, let's get you healed up and re-dressed. You look a mess."

At Emma's gentle instance, Regina pulled free, eyes ashamed now that the Alpha rage had left her. She hadn't been this out of control, this ready to kill, in a long time. How could she let this happen? How could Emma affect her to such lengths?

"I...I didn't mean to cause anyone harm. But Ruby was not going to stop. She wouldn't stop. Neither would anyone else. I had to protect you." Regina's tone begged Emma to believe her, to not think her a monster. Regina had only done it to protect Emma and not because she wanted her all for herself. But the words were lies as soon as she thought them. She wanted Emma. She had always wanted her; it had only been recently that she had allowed herself to acknowledge that fact before she forced herself to stop thinking it for the sake of their friendship.

She could recall countless times she had censored her thoughts and refrained from touching Emma just to keep a safe space between themselves.

"Regina, I don't want you fighting for me. I could handle myself." Those words were lies too, but not completely. Emma could fight for herself, and liked to do so, but there was no denying how... _hot_ , it had been seeing the mayor just go crazy possessive over her. It lit a match between her legs and under her heart. There was something so primal and calefacient about Regina defending her like that. Emma didn't know why she was finding near death battles sexually appealing- she blamed that on the weird alpha system in place making her body hormonal.

"Just like you handled Ruby? She was all over you!" Regina exclaimed, working herself back up. She had almost lost Emma to that despicable dog! She pulled free from Emma's warm hold and wrung her wrists in anger.

Was Regina jealous? Emma's guts twisted in approval. Now with the threat of the fight gone, her body was remembering its unrelenting arousal from before and heat began to trickle into her body in inappropriate parts.

"It would have been fine," Emma gently insisted. Regina's uttered and repeated phrase of mine made the blonde wonder exactly how Regina viewed her right now.

Regina's nostrils flared and she shook her head. Emma was right, she was behaving horribly. Like a jealous Alpha. Emma wasn't hers. She was free to mate with anyone in her heat. Regina swallowed down the bitter jealousy in her mouth. "I'm going to go and wash up."

She strode upstairs without looking back and shed her ruined clothes before going into the shower. The cool water helped wash away the dirt and blood. All of it dry and caked. She only had minor wounds on herself- scratches and bruises- wounds she could heal easily. But that wasn't what she was worried about. She was worried about Emma downstairs.

The woman was in heat, no doubt about it. Regina could smell it dripping off of her and no doubt every other Alpha had as well. That's why Ruby had acted the way she had, trying to seduce Emma into her bed.

Regina hit the wall at this. Damn it, she could not prevent the surges of jealousy and protectiveness she felt over Emma, but she knew Emma was free to sleep with whomever she wanted. She couldn't let her Alpha instincts take over her mind and corrupt her. She wouldn't do that. She wouldn't.

She took steadying breaths, tried to focus on the sting of cold needles of water on her. Regardless if Emma was a grown woman, Regina was reluctant to let her out of the house. She was an easy target for Alphas especially because she had no idea what was even happening to her. It must be her first heat. Those were always confusing times, but not as bad as the following heats. First heat was manageable. It was weak in comparison to the mind bending and control altering effects of the others. Emma would be subject to submitting to any demanding Alpha who fought and won her. She would be their's for however long her heat lasted and because she was the only omega in town, that meant there would be no shortage of people affected by her. The town could erupt into bloodshed.

What were the odds of that? Of Emma being an omega with the way she cockily carried herself. Though it made sense because Emma truly was a gem of a person. And she was made of true love. Perhaps that's why her pheromones were so strong and tempting to even Regina who had greater resistance to such things.

Omega's were extremely rare and coveted for. Wars had been waged over them by Alphas because Omegas were considered the perfect mate for an Alpha. And Regina wouldn't allow that to happen. She would protect Emma no matter what.

Regina's fists curled up. She needed to prevent that. She needed to keep Emma safe. Even if the scent of Emma's arousal was strong, was sin itself, Regina would get through it. She would force herself to do so through sheer will alone.

Ending the shower, she dried off quickly, cast magic on her wounds, and satisfied that she looked better, she dressed and went downstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

She didn't need to see Emma to know she was still here, her heat pungent in the air. The blonde was staring out the window, having waited patiently for Regina to descend. She spun on Regina's arrival, a small smile on her face. "Glad to see you're okay." Regina flushed at this, knowing her behavior had been less than stellar and gods, had she really called Emma 'mine'? That was a new low. She only hoped Emma wouldn't ask about it, that she hadn't even heard it.

"Yes. I've fared worse," Regina said, clearing her throat and trying to retain her grace. They both stared at each other, not sure what move to make next. Emma broke their intense gazing first because she could feel herself stirring with want. "Today was just weird. I don't understand what's going on. You and Ruby were so aggressive and then so was Hook-"

Regina tensed at the mention of Hook. She would kill him too, for daring to do get close to Emma.

"And everyone was looking at me and just...smelling me? I don't understand what's going on," Emma's eyes pleaded with Regina to provide an explanation while her tone held even and unaffected, like she was trying to come of as strong and unbothered by this.

Regina had one, but she didn't know if Emma would like it. Not one for beating around the bush, she got to it bluntly.

"You're in heat now," Regina said, trying to keep her speech as dispassionate as possible to prevent the knowledge of how much Emma's heat was bothering her become apparent to said perpetrator. Emma literally oozed sex appeal out of every pore; her body scent was screaming in big bold letters with arrows pointing at her "fuck me!" To any Alpha that was an irresistible message. It made them want to dominate the blonde, made them claim her as theirs. And that was dangerous. Ruby was just one example of that. She was an aggressive alpha who had wanted a piece of Emma regardless of whether Emma wanted it or not. There was no telling how other alphas would react. Regina had had more experience in controlling her needs, in channeling them out, so she knew she wouldn't dare force herself onto Emma like that. Untrained others might not be as inclined. Still, she wouldn't risk it by staying in the same place as Emma for too long. She'd already been attracted to Emma even before this stupid spell occurred and now with Emma in heat and Regina back in her old Alpha form, things could get...messy.

"And what does that mean?" Emma scratched her head, thoroughly annoyed by all these new terms and laws that were in place now because of this spell. She'd heard Ruby mention it before but vaguely and briefly.

"Heats are for Omegas and some Betas and it's means you're...randy. Open to accept any Alpha who will conquer you. And they  _will_  want to conquer you, make no mistake. Omegas are considered the perfect meek submissive partners for Alphas, and now, with you in heat and your hormones basically putting out into the air all these appealing signals that you can be mounted, Alphas will keep coming after you. You won't be safe outside in town."

"Oh," Emma made a weird face. She hadn't know that her arousal was affecting others; she'd just thought she was slightly out of wack and horny because she hadn't been with anyone in a while. And, this whole system was fucked up. Her, being submissive? There was no way in hell she would do that. She was the dominant one in the relationship. She liked being on top and to hell with what she had been labeled as here.

Did all Alpha's really see her as something meek now? Was that why Ruby had been so pushy and aggressive and confused when Emma hadn't just turned over and done what she wanted? Shit, this was some fucked up shit. And Ruby said she liked this; Emma was trying really hard not to judge her friend right now, because this stuff here, was oppressive and not at all okay. Did Omegas not have a say in any matter? Were Alphas the only ones with power?

"And what about you?" Emma spoke at last, Regina having patiently observed Emma's concerned expression while the blonde silently mulled something over. Regina had said all Alpha's were interested in sleeping with Emma, so did that mean Regina felt it too? The thought of Regina pistoning three fingers in and out of Emma made her feel incredibly hot, made her already persistent arousal only spike higher. She could not hide the shiver that went up her spine.

"What about me?" Regina feigned ignorant even though she had noticed the shiver going through Emma's body and it made her wonder what Emma was thinking about now.

"Do you want to mount me too?" Emma had found Regina's word choice adorable. And she focused on how cute it was and definitely not how hot it was, in order to stave off her arousal. It wasn't really working; she shouldn't be surprised, nothing was today.

Regina flushed heavily on this as she imagined herself mounting Emma, the blonde panting and moving under her. There was a tug on her groin and her heart doubled it's beat.  _Fuck, you have no idea how much I want to._  But Regina couldn't do that to her friend.

"I do," she answered honestly, blinking rapidly to remove the lust from her gaze. "But I won't." Said conclusively as if this might get her to stop desiring Emma.

Emma felt disappointment well inside her at this confession. Why did Regina refuse to sleep with her? Did she only feel attracted to Emma because of the heat thing? Did she not find Emma attractive at all outside this weird omega thing? Emma knew she shouldn't expect Regina's feelings to be changed by this, but Emma had been hoping that...had been hoping what? They were friends, and that was it. Emma was allowed to think Regina was hot, in a friendly manner, and so was Regina. But only in a friendly manner. There was nothing else to it.  _Could_  be nothing else to.

"And other Alphas might not respect you like that," Regina continued on. "Therefore, if I was you, I wouldn't go outside. You'll be safe here. I won't bother you."

"You expect me not to go outside? What the hell Regina! I'm a free woman. I should be able to go outside whenever I want to!" Emma really hated being told what to do. Hated being caged indoors. It reeked too strongly of prison.

Regina shook her head. "I know and I know it's not fair you're an omega, but...for your own safety you have to."

"That is bullshit. I won't do it. There has to be another way to get past this," Emma insisted and Regina pursed her lips, annoyed with Emma's stubborn nature. The woman had no idea how aggressive these Alpha's could get, how demanding and uncaring of her wants. Emma would get eaten alive; it was surprising nobody more than Ruby and Hook had gone after her so far. "I won't stay cooped up here. I have a right to go outside."

"That you do Emma but I already told you, people aren't the same anymore. They're dictated by these ancient instincts and rites that can make them do terrible things."

"Then I'll beat them the fuck up. I have magic."

"Would you use your magic to hurt Ruby? Would you use it to kill her?"

Emma blanched at this, offended by Regina's harsh offers. "Why would you suggest that to me?"

"Because that might be the case. And I'm not over-exaggerating. Sadly, you saw what occurred between me and Ruby earlier today and even though I have superior control over this part of myself, it wasn't enough to stop me from being ready to fight her to the death. These sorts of battles between Alphas are expected and if you go out you can cause more of them. People could get hurt fighting over you. Do you want that?"

Emma shook her head morosely. She didn't know it was this serious. She didn't want her friends to be hurt. But why should she suffer for something she had no choice in picking? "Isn't there something that could be done that would let me go outside? I don't want to stay cooped up here forever. Maybe a spell or something to dampen my smell?"

The reluctant look in Regina's eyes clued Emma in that there was something, something that Regina would hate to say. That there was a solution.

"There is a way to get around it, so to speak," Regina voiced hesitantly. "But it's...unconventional."

"Is it a potion? Some salve I have to put on my skin?" Emma was ready to do whatever.

Regina shook her head slowly; the only thing that worked were suppressants but unfortunately, that hadn't come over in the spell so there was no way to suppress heats or ruts and if Regina could have been given more time, she could have made an equivalent in potion version but Emma's heat had come out of nowhere.

So, she didn't have much options for Emma. Regina's expression looked pained, apologetic almost. "It's...an Alpha would have to leave their scent over you. In this way, you would be 'claimed' and other Alphas would be warned off from touching you, because you are essentially that Alpha's property."

"Did I ever tell you how fucked up this sounds?" Emma shook her head in disgust. Her, someone's property? Not at all how she liked viewing herself. But, this was less demeaning than being held indoors like some sort of pariah.

"Yes, well it was how life was in the Enchanted Forest. I got rid of this as soon as I could. I never liked the way it made people into...such animals," Regina said darkly.

"Now I know why all of you are so fucked up," Emma darkly joked.

Regina gave a rueful smile at this.

"Okay, so how do we do this Alpha thing?" Emma decided she might as well do it. It didn't sound too bad. And if it was Regina claiming her...than all the better. The deep part of her altered by this spell didn't mind Regina lording her power over her. Emma had always loved Regina's high class and status that she wore proudly. Loved a woman in power.

She could still recall the countless fantasies of the mayor making the sheriff do something like strip or get down on her knees to pleasure her because it was a governmental obligation that Emma had to do. Sort of like paying taxes by servicing the mayor. Those fantasies had to be locked away when they became friends because friends didn't think of each other that way. Friends didn't want to fuck each other.

There was a long pause here as if Regina was gathering up something internally to bolster her, as if she was stitching words together carefully. "...Preferably the scent is marked with the ah," Regina waved a hand vaguely over her crotch, "of the Alpha, but I think other ways might work too as long as I rub my skin on yours to get my scent on you."

But Emma was still stuck on the point Regina had said earlier. "You have to put your pussy on me?" It was such a primal move. And yet, it didn't bother Emma at all to know Regina would have to do that to her.

Regina winced. "Please don't speak with such vulgar language."  _Especially because it's a turn on._

"Uh, sorry, it's just...wow," Emma rubbed the back of her head, at a lack of words to say. "This stuff is weird."

"I know," Regina fidgeted with her hands, suddenly finding herself nervous. Did Emma think Regina weird? Odd for suggesting such a thing? "Would you like to proceed with it, or..?"

"No, uh, it's fine," Emma blushed as her head filled with inappropriate thoughts of Regina's pussy rubbing up and down her mouth, spreading moisture, getting lapped at eagerly by Emma's tongue. Fuck, Emma wondered what the mayor tasted like. Her old fantasies were coming back quickly and with a vengeance.

"Okay," Regina took a deep steadying breath and tried to even the nerves playing in her stomach. She rolled up the sleeves of her white shirt to her elbow so she could get as much skin as possible exposed, and undid the top three buttons of her shirt just in case.

"I'm going to just rub my arms and neck against you and hope that it works," Regina said as Emma watched her wordlessly. Emma's own excitement was growing, anticipation making her mouth dry. They had never touched like this before.

"Where do you, um, want me?" Emma asked, voice nervous.

That phrasing inspired a whole series of fantasies in Regina.  _Where do I want you? Where do I not want you is the better question._ Her fucking Emma on the bed, her bending Emma over on her desk, her face deep in Emma, Emma face deep in her...

She could smell her arousal hanging around her and cursed the spell. Now Emma could tell how excited she was. She didn't want to think of her friend sexually like that, but with her Alpha instincts, it was hard not to. It had been easier when she'd been human. She could push thoughts of Emma aside, could hold back the need to touch herself, all with the aid of guilt. But now guilt was no longer barrier enough to stem intrusive needs.

"Just...against the wall," Regina's voice came out huskier than she intended it to be and she swallowed heavily to clear her throat. She watched hungrily as Emma laid against the wall, so open and trusting. So submissive to her orders. "Roll up your sleeves so we can make the most skin to skin contact."

Emma nodded her head clunkily, hands shaking slightly as she pushed up the sleeves of her long tee. It was a scoop neck so she didn't have to worry about Regina marking her scent on her neck and collarbone.

Awkwardly and tentatively Regina approached Emma, not sure how to even start this. Where did she put her hands? Did she hold onto Emma? Did she let Emma lead this? She didn't want to make this awkward.

Sensing Regina's hesitancy, Emma pulled Regina's hands into her own. They were soft and Emma wondered if the rest of Regina's skin was this silky and smooth. "It's okay. You can start."

Regina nodded her head, squeezing Emma's hands in reassurance and then leaned in, placing her hands against the wall by Emma's head to keep her upper body off of Emma respectfully. She dipped her head in and Emma held her breath, afraid to disrupt whatever was going on between them. This whole thing was incredibly intimate. Charged with some sort of emotion. And oh god, she could smell from this close how unmistakably aroused Regina was. It made Emma's own need surge. It made her want to give in to Regina and Emma wasn't sure if that was the omega in her talking or if it was something else, a part of her she hadn't discovered yet because she insisted on hiding it every time it surfaced.

Regina began to slowly nuzzle Emma's neck, rubbing her nose up and down her tendon, trying to ignore how the pulsating of Emma's heart made the throb between her thighs beat in rhythm, like the two cycles were feeding off of one another. Her breath was hot and it tickled Emma's neck, making goosebumps arise. Something this simple, yet it felt ridiculously good, made wetness pool in Emma's panties.

 _Stop this, I need to stop feeling this way about Regina._  Trying to stem her emotions, Emma had gone stiff under her, and Regina worried if she was making the blonde uncomfortable.

"I can stop this," she said, halting her motions.

Emma shook her head, curls bouncing. "No, it's okay...I'm just not used to this kind of stuff," Emma chuckled awkwardly, the column of her neck vibrating with the sound and making Regina's heart leap in her chest. This close to Emma she was getting a full dose of her pheromones and they were making her head spin. Emma just smelled of every sexual act available, her scent a sort of prospect of what would happen when she was bedded. From this close, her pheromones were like fingers aggressively digging into Regina's skin, tugging, bleeding, and begging at her inner most desires to be freed, and she wondered belatedly if perhaps this hadn't been the best idea.

But she didn't want Emma to continue to suffer other unwanted Alpha advances. So she'd just do this quickly and be on her way. Regina continued to nuzzle into Emma's neck, this time rubbing her nose, cheek and even lips. She kept her lips shut tight, fearing that she would be too tempted to open them and kiss Emma, to suck in her warm flesh.

Emma wasn't expecting the touch of Regina's smooth lips on her skin. They made shivers rock through her body. Made her want to be kissed. Unconsciously her hands went to Regina's shoulders, pulled her in so roughly that their chests brushed together and a loud gasp exited Regina's throat. It sent chills running down Emma's spine as heat blossomed between her legs. She needed Regina closer, needed more of her on her, and in her and just fucking everywhere. She wanted Regina's lips on her neck, breath in her ear, hands on her breasts and slipping between her thighs. Wanted the thrust of Regina's hips rocking into her's at an erotic pace.

Much like Emma, Regina wanted the same, every fiber in her body telling her to claim Emma as her's fully. This was no longer about helping Emma but about making sure that she was thoroughly hers. Jealousy that she had hidden under an indifferent facade rose up. Emma was going to be hers. She wasn't going to let anyone else have her. Her body began to undulate on top of Emma's, heat on heat. Rubbing up and down but never hard enough to satisfy either of them.

Regina's lips opened and she tentatively pressed a kiss to Emma's neck. She had to make sure that Emma consented to this, that Regina wasn't just fulfilling her own wants. When a small needy whimper exited Emma's mouth, the Alpha knew, knew that the Omega was trusting her, was opening up to her and she got so wet at that, certain her panties were drenched at this point.

Emma scented the huge burst of arousal from Regina and moaned out loud, her own insides clenching in need. Fuck, she wanted this. Wanted Regina now. She couldn't deny it any longer, deny her long buried feelings, couldn't fight off this heat. And Regina was trusted, Regina would keep her safe she was certain.

The scent of Regina's arousal was pointed, powerful and dark. Like sharpened obsidian, like blacktop marble counters where someone was lifted up on and fucked, like mahogany desks where powerful authority figures sat behind and made calculating decisions or bent people over and fucked them there too. Regina reeked of the promise of good sex and Emma didn't know how to deal with it. Her brain was going fuzzy, her body thrumming with desire like it was some song in her veins driving her to insanity. She hadn't been this turned on in a long time. Her knees were going weak and her skin was overheating.

Emma forgot all about how they were only supposed to be friends and went with her instincts.

Emma slipped a leg in between Regina's thighs, hand circling to the small on her back and pulling her in. She was met with heat and a low gasp from Regina's mouth as Regina tried to pull her upper half away to look into Emma's eyes.

"What are you doing?" Because it brought Regina out of her haze, made her realize that things were going too far, farther than they'd planned.

"Maybe..." Emma licked her lips here, thick with wanting and low on reasoning. Her body yearned for that of another, for pleasing them. "Maybe you should do it."

"Do what?" Regina panted, though she knew what it was Emma wanted. It was the same thing she did. To mark her, to make everyone know she was hers.

"Mark me properly with your scent, so everyone knows I'm yours." Emma wanted Regina, the beast inside her demanding to be chained to another. That it was the right thing to have.

Emma's request made a bolt of heat run through Regina straight to her core and she let out a whimper. It resonated deeply with her Alpha side; the opportunity to lay claim to her beautiful Emma. Still, she wanted to be sure. "Emma, is this what you want?" She could tell by Emma's body how ready she was but hearing it verbally would be better.

Emma nodded her head, tugging up the skirt Regina was wearing eagerly.

"Are you sure?" Because no matter how painful it would be to leave Emma's side right now, she would do it. She would force herself.

"Yes. I am." There was no doubt.

Both surrendered to the beast inside them.

Tentatively, as if giving Emma time to still back out, Regina began to rock her hips, whimpering delightedly at the pressure she was getting. She pressed another kiss onto Emma's neck and another, mapping her way up to her jaw line.

Would Regina kiss her? Emma wondered, hoped, wished, but the brunette only nibbled on the edge of Emma's ear before panting into it, sending shivers rocking down the Omega's back.

Biting her bottom lip as insurmountable pleasure built, Regina rode harder, hands clawing on the wall. Emma already felt close and Regina had barely even touched her; her own hips driving against Regina's strong thigh. But just watching the sexy brunette, having her on top of her, hearing her ecstasy, was doing crazy things to her body. It was like their pleasure was linked in some insane manner and it fed and built off of one another.

Regina's hip motions started to become more jerky, less controlled and somewhat frantic. Emma was glad she was against the wall or else she would be stumbling to stand up against the force of the movements. One of Regina's hands by the wall came down, shaking fingers searching for the button on Emma's pants. "T-take them off. I'm going to come s-soon," she breathed out and nodding her head, Emma did as asked, sliding them down as best she could, Regina lifting her hips up so the sheriff could manage more easily. She was sopping wet and Emma moaned at the feel of it, at the way her wetness glided over bare skin. It was too much for Emma's heated body, for the body that had been demanding a release all day long, and she felt a tug in her groin that signaled her coming, head thrown against the wall as she let go in a silent gasp.

For Regina, feeling Emma's soft skin under her made it all the more intimate and the way her thighs shook and the smell of her release permeated the air pushed the mayor over the edge as well.

Regina came with a low moan, burying her face into Emma's neck, fingers digging into her collar. She dripped down all over Emma's thigh, sticky and thick. Their hips continued to rock but slower and slower until the last edges of their orgasm could be wrapped up.

They stayed like that for a while, holding each other, regaining air into their lungs, strength in their limbs.

They hadn't meant to go this far, hadn't meant to cross that line. But they had and it was glorious and left them wanting so much more. Regina was the first to recover, feeling guilty for their enjoyment. She should have had better control over herself. She should have, but she didn't because it had felt so right to do that with Emma.

She didn't know what to say, or if she could even look Emma in the eyes again after this. Thankfully she was spared from commenting when Henry called from upstairs.

"Uh, moms? Is everything okay?" There was the thud of his footfalls down the stairs.

She took back the word thankfully. Henry would come downstairs and smell their past activities! They couldn't have that.

"Shit," Emma groaned out as she struggled to button up her pants with trembling hands.

"Quick, get the Febreeze!" Regina hissed out as she tugged down her skirt. But it was too late, Henry's 12 year old head peeked out from the end of the stairs.

"You know you don't have to hide right? I heard it from my room." He had a hand pinched over his nose, clearly delineating he smelt it too.

Emma and Regina both sported matching blushes in answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just fyi, Regina hasn't gone through the change yet. That'll happen next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

They went to bed that night without another word exchanged, too wrapped up in their own thoughts about what that intimate moment had meant to each other. Henry too didn't speak much on it, besides adding the words about time and wrinkling his nose up at their mingled scents and rushing upstairs.

Regina locked herself in her room and furiously threw herself into sleep, hoping and praying that she would weather out Emma's heat. But her scent was everywhere. Upstairs, downstairs and now on Regina. Even scrubbing her skin in the shower couldn't get the scent of her off and Regina buried her face into her pillows so she wouldn't have to smell it. So she wouldn't have to stoke her arousal any higher.

Her sleep was fitful and her dreams filled with Emma's moans and pants and Regina fucking Emma until the blonde couldn't walk anymore. She woke up that morning with a light sheen of sweat on her back and something hard between her legs that made her hips press into the mattress seeking relief.

She turned onto her back, and pulled the waistband of her pants up. She let out an unhappy groan at the erection staring back at her. She had forgotten about this aspect of the Enchanted Forest. She was hoping it wouldn't happen, at least not to her since she hadn't had it as of yesterday but sadly, this was not the case.

And if it was here...that meant she was ready to mate. And she could guess what had triggered it. Rubbing off on Emma had jump started her body into growing this third leg- it only ever used to come out when she was going to bed someone. Hopefully it would go away after today-but given how she was in close proximity with Emma and this was only Emma's second day of heat, that might not happen any time soon.

Groaning unhappily once more she snapped her pants back and sat up. She was going to have to get rid of this if she wanted to function throughout the day. She hurried over to her shower and turned the spray on as loudly as possible. It didn't take much to set her off, her cock nearly swollen with cum that needed an egress. A quick couple of thrusts and she had ejected all over the tiles and her hand, breathing hard at the forgotten pleasure of how good it felt to jerk off. There was something to be said about how receiving pleasure was different for the sexes and each had their ups and downs. Regina's was certainly up now, but not as hard as it had before and while it wasn't quite where she had hoped to get it, it would do. She had other pressing matters to attend to.

She had work to do; a curse to fix and an omega to watch over.

Putting on a pair of pants, she got dressed as quickly as she could. She halfway dreaded going downstairs only because of what reaction she would have to Emma. Already she could smell her scent from upstairs and it was stronger than it had been yesterday.

Regina swallowed, her throat dry and hands sweating.

"Good morning," she rumbled out, voice sticking in her throat when she saw Emma in the kitchen. The blonde was standing under the light of the window and her hair was shining and her skin was glowing and she was in Regina's sweats and Regina just wanted to-she stifled a growl building in the back of her throat as her friend stirred in her pants, straining against the zipper.

"Good..." Emma didn't even get that far, eyes raking over Regina, taking in everything of her figure. She held onto the mug of coffee limply, no longer thirsty for it but for something else. Her arousal from yesterday had been made manageable. But now it was full force and god, she wanted Regina so badly. Wanted her to touch her like that, wanted to see her cum. Being next to her was going to be torture. She already knew it, her body aching and throbbing for her in ways that seemed implausible. It was a pain, she was literally in pain because she could not have Regina. Because she wanted her.

She had to leave and now before she did something more that they might regret. So she disappeared in a cloud of smoke even as her body screamed at her to stay.

She wandered the town for the whole day or stayed in the station, filling out mindless paper work. And whatever Regina had done to her was working. People still looked at her but no one approached her and Emma was too chicken to visit Granny's to see if Ruby would come onto her again. She was also kind of mad at Ruby right now so she didn't want to talk to her and she was slightly afraid that with her arousal she might give into the wolf's advances.

And her arousal only got worse during the day until even walking became painful. Forgoing her pride, she had to excuse herself to the bathroom about three times so she could pleasure herself until she could sit in her chair again. It was shameful doing that and she couldn't met Mulan's eyes when the woman smelled the aftermath on her skin. Thankfully, she didn't say anything, just ducked her head down and looked even more embarrassed than Emma felt.

The worst part would be coming home. She knew her body craved Regina above all and she knew that Regina could fuck her properly, that she could make Emma cum until the world shattered. But she didn't want to push Regina any more, didn't want to make their convoluted relationship anymore complex. But Emma couldn't go home either because her parents where still...well, she didn't want to think about that.

The only option left was her car. So at the end of her work shift, Emma pulled out a spare blanket from her trunk and settled herself onto the back seat. She wasn't even hungry because all she could feel was the angry roiling heat in her body that hurt her because of her lack on releasing it. It was almost like having cramps but because of being horny. Emma couldn't wait for this to pass and she had to stop her fingers from straying into the waistband of her pants because there was no way she was going to touch herself in her own car; despite her jerking off at work. She spread her legs out, not even able to keep them pressed together for all the pleasure that gave her. On the back seat of her car, she fell into fitful slumber until a rough banging on her window woke her up along with an angry shout of 'Miss Swan!'

Emma stumbled out, head ducking down under Regina's incised glare.

"Where the hell were you? I was worried harm came to you! Why didn't you text back?" she demanded all in one breath and Emma shrunk back. She hadn't meant to make Regina mad, she just couldn't come back to her house.

"I-I didn't mean to worry you, but I just...fell asleep in my car. Had a long busy day." She gave a white lie.

"I was worried something bad had happened to you. That someone got their hands on you." This part is filled with possessive rage and it thrills Emma in ways she will never fathom.

"No one did. I just didn't...I just can't..." at this Emma sighs out and places a palm on her hot forehead. God, she's just so hot all over. She needs respite and Regina is the cool glass of water on a hot summer day that she needs but can't have.

Her scent is so appealing and its imprinted in her brain. It's the only thing she's been able to smell all day and now it's up front and so strong and she feels like she is drowning in it. Her head is hazy and she thinks she might stumble if she doesn't clear her head. She gives a big shake and Regina notices Emma's distressed state.

"Are you okay?" her anger abides her and leaves her words soft like silk.

"I'm..." Emma is used to just shrugging everything off and saying she's fine but she's not. Not now. Not until she fucks whatever is out of her system. "I'm not okay."

"It's gotten worse," Regina states in a grave tone.

Emma nods her head and clenches her eyes shut as something inside her clenches tightly, aroused at even Regina's mere voice thick with displeasure.

"First heats aren't supposed to be this bad," Regina musses, wondering what could cause this. "We need to alleviate this situation. Can you make it home?"

"I think so."

A presence jerks Regina's head to the side and her lip corner jerks up as a rumble builds in her chest. "And I think my mark on you has only lasted for so long. We need to go. Now." There is no mistaking the urgency in Regina's voice as she grabs for Emma's hand blindly, gaze never departing the intruders. Emma turns to look and just manages to spot two men milling around, looking at her, before the swirl of magic poofs them away.

They end up in Regina's foyer and Emma stumbles into her because of how quickly she was jerked away. As their bodies intertwine momentarily, Emma swears she feels the press of a hard object against her crotch. That can't be right, she musses to herself before she is pushed off by Regina whose breathing hard and who has two spots of color on her complexion.

"Regina?" she questions hesitatingly but the woman is side stepping her and peering out the window. "It's just as I feared," she says in utter dismay. Outside Alphas have begun to loiter. Emma's scent has leaked out of the mansion and has attracted them here. It's only a matter of time before the fear of the Evil Queen is not enough to keep them out.

"Holy hell," Emma lets out, peering over Regina's shoulder. "Why are they here? What do they want?"

"They want you," Regina states plainly and with disgust in her voice. "I need your magic so I can cast a protective spell on this house so they won't get in."

"You think they'll attack?"

"I don't think, I  _know,_ " Regina stressed. She drew the curtains back over the window and turned around, extending her hands, palms up. Emma takes a hold of them, sighing in relief at touching the strong Alpha. Something about it pleases the omega in Emma and she closes her eyes to let the magic draw out of her. In mere moments there is a shield around their house and Regina drops Emma's hands with some reluctance, feeling better that they are safer.

Still, Regina has locked herself in with the biggest temptation known to mankind and she wonders, how long will she last before she breaks? She needs to come up with preventative measures. Like keeping to her room and airing out the house. And maybe even spending some quality time with her friend down there, that is throbbing with want and hard as a rock.

"Will they be alright?" Emma asked, worry lining her face. Despite her being the only one in danger, she was concerned over the townsfolk. She shouldn't be. They would not care an iota about her wants or needs, just wanted to take her as their own.

"Don't concern yourself over them. Focus on yourself. You're the one dealing with a lot right now," Regina said, brushing past Emma and going to the kitchen. She was going to make some tea for Emma and tell her to go take care of herself while Henry was at school for the time being.

"And what do...I do?" Emma said, feeling helpless.

Regina gave her a cutting look over her shoulder while she got the kettle ready. "I think you know what will help you."

Emma flushed bodily. "Oh." Regina knew and the fact she knew was embarrassing and yet a turn on.

"Go upstairs and take a nice long shower. I'll be down here if you need anything, along with some tea and food to keep your body going strong," Regina said, smiling tightly at Emma like she'd much rather be doing something else with her rather than talking and eating. As Emma's eyes dipped down to Regina's trousers, she couldn't help but notice there was a mysterious bulge there.

Huh.

"Alright, Emma?"

Regina had been speaking but Emma hadn't been listening, mouth dry because of how hot her body was and previous attention on the spot between Regina's legs. "W-what?"

"I asked if that was alright, Emma. If you could manage to handle this on your own."

Emma shook her head. "Isn't there something to help with this? Some medicine?"

"We had suppressants back in the Enchanted Forest but they haven't really transferred over with the curse breaking for some odd reason," Regina explained, "and the closest thing we have to that now is a potion. Which requires specific ingredients and lots of time to brew. By the time I make it, your heat will be over."

"Damn, so there really isn't anything to help with this?" Emma spat, really getting fed up with magic spells and shit. Her lower abdomen felt like it was on fire and like knives were stabbing into it. Even her period wasn't this bad.

Again Regina looked reluctant which clued Emma in on the fact that there were another way to get rid of this. "Spit it out," she said, wiping the back of her hand onto her forehead so as to swab up the sweat trickling down it.

"Emma, you know what it is. You need to sleep with someone," Regina said, with a tinge of irritation and defeat in her voice. Like she didn't want to bring this topic up because it was affecting her too much. "And not just anyone, but an Alpha. The purpose of heats and ruts are for procreation. While an omega is in heat, the Alpha takes care of them. They are responsible for feeding them, making sure they are safe, and also with sleeping with them until the heats pass."

"Are you fucking serious?" Emma spat out, anger surging through her veins but not enough that it could even make a dent in her arousal. She was so riled up at this point, that she was willing to sleep with someone, with protection of course, if only to feel normal again. It was just sex. It didn't have to mean anything. "Who am I going to ask to do that- Ruby and Hook are off the table! And I don't have anyone in this town I care for enough to want to sleep with." Emma almost stumbled on that last part, because she knew who'd she'd chose to sleep with if it was an option. But Regina...would Regina say yes? She had already scented Emma, and that had been a big step for their relationship. Would she...

Meanwhile, Regina was torn over the fact that Emma felt like she didn't have anyone who she cared for like that in this town. A part of her had been hopeful that after their moment yesterday that maybe Emma would admit to sharing similar and forbidden feelings like Regina had for her. But, no, she had been foolish to hope.

"Just, go take the shower and see if that helps you. And if it doesn't...then we'll work hard to figure something out. Together," Regina promised as the kettle screamed that it had boiled and she took it off the fire to steam the tea.

Together. Emma savored the unsavory meaning of that word and could not even feel a shred of guilt in knowing she was going to use that to touch herself in the shower, even though she knew she should. "Okay," she agreed and hurried up the stairs, shedding clothes like water because she could not hold back the need to pleasure herself any longer before she stepped into the shower and let it go full blast.

Any reservations she might have about jilling off in Regina's house faded away because of the need suffocating her. And the idea that Regina knew exactly what Emma was doing only turned her on more.

Despite the three orgasms she had had earlier, she was able to quickly pull four more out simply by sliding two fingers into herself and pinching her nipples. She tried to keep her cries quiet as she writhed in pleasure. It wasn't enough, however, and she quickly grew frustrated when her body stayed unerringly horny. Before, at least she had felt some relief, but now, she felt none of that. She only hungered for more. For what Regina could offer her.

Fuck.

She hated this so much.

She got out of the shower, pissed off and swollen with fingers of pleasure that lingered in her and on her and wouldn't give her any peace. Her inside muscles were cramped and she could barely hold herself upright as she toweled off. She slipped into pj's and lay down on bed with a groan.

Regina heard the water shut off, but when Emma didn't come down for a solid half hour after, Regina went upstairs to her room in concern. That's where she found a truly concerning sight.

Emma's curled up in pain by now on the bed, arms around her middle. It's all she can think about. It makes it hard to breathe. Makes it nearly impossible to think.

Regina feels helpless to aid her friend and wrings her hands as she stands by the bed by her side. Emma's forehead is wet with sweat despite her showering and she brushes a strand of hair aside only making Emma shiver at the touch. Emma needs it. Needs more.

"Regina, please. Help me," Emma whispers, begs, with tears in her emerald eyes.

"How, Emma. How," Regina's voice trembles with desperation as she feels helpless in the worst kind of way. Emma's first heat shouldn't be like this. Shouldn't be so painful and lust driven and mind consuming.

"You know how." Emma can't believe she's asking this but she has no choice. There is no way to weather out this pain. It's going to drive her mad. And it's not like they can find someone to sleep with her on such short notice. Technically, they could, but she didn't want anyone else. She knew which Alpha she wanted.

Regina.

Now it was only a matter of conveying that fact.

Regina swallows heavily. This is a weighted statement. Regina's not all too sure Emma is aware of what's she insinuating. "Emma, you're not in the right state of mind. You don't-"

"Then make me in the right state of mind. It hurts, Regina," she whimpers pitifully as pain races up and down her spine. She writhes on the bed and Regina tucks her hands into her back pocket, unsure as to what to do. She knows she should do, but can she actually go through with it?

She looks at the door, then back at Emma when a pained groan strikes her right to her heart. Her Alpha side is screaming at her to take pity on the poor Omega and take care of her. To heed to the omega's orders. Had Regina not marked her? Had she not sworn to make Emma's hers?

_But what if she doesn't actually want it? What if it's just the heat speaking? How do I make sure?_

Qualms crowded her mind. "Emma," she breathed out. "I need to make sure you really want this."

Oh god, was Regina still deliberating over this? With a rough hand motion she jerked Regina down by the wrist, hot fingers circling colder skin. "Regina, I want you to  _fuck me_  and now. How much clearer can I be?"

Regina feels the telltale sign of herself hardening, leaking pre-cum into her not at all suitable underwear. The words are so visceral, practically animilistically growled out. Her body shudders as she forcefully holds herself back from straddling Emma and granting her wish.

Yet, this could all be the heat, even as Regina's heart leaps at the chance of it being more. "You're not of clear mind-" she mumbles, forcing herself to say this past lips that want to devour Emma's own, want to bite and nip at pale skin.

"I'm in fucking pain," and here Emma clamps down hard on Regina's wrist as a wave of pain forces her to squirm on sheets. "And I give you permission to fuck me until I can think properly, function properly. I don't mind that it's you. You're the only alpha I want. And then we can have a chat about all this, okay?" she speaks once she regains her breath.

Oh, how tempting this all is. And Emma is not making it easier to deal with.

"Move over," Regina insists in a tight voice, and the way Emma's eyes light up mean she's gotten the wrong idea. Regina quickly amends that. "I'm not going to sleep with you Emma. I won't do it when you it's only the curse talking through you," she says as she lies down in the space Emma makes for her.

Emma's face falls. Of course she should have expected this. To be rejected. What had she been expecting? For Regina to jump up for joy at this vulgar command? "Why not?" she asks, hurt, a pain almost worse than the one ravaging her body right now. "This...this isn't the curse," she admits, biting on her lower lip and looking down as if deeply ashamed to say this out loud. Regina settles down, mimicking Emma's pose of lying turned in towards one another, head resting on bent arm. Regina makes sure to leave space between them. A respectable amount of space.

Her heart picks up at Emma's words and she finds herself leaning a bit closer, wanting to ardently know what is going to come out next.

Emma stays silent for a while, before letting out a disappointed sigh when Regina doesn't say anything to prevent her from having to go on. "I've been...attracted to you for a long time. And this curse is only bringing this out to the surface. I swear ever since we became friends I stopped thinking that way about you...for the most part," she awkwardly admits as another spasm of pain runs through her.

Still, Regina says nothing and it's beginning to hurt, this silence. She looks up to meet Regina's eyes and finds the woman smiling gently, affection in her eyes. Somehow, their hearts have matched up, but in an most inopportune time. Despite that, Regina is delighted. She will no longer have to temper her words or her touches around Emma. She is free to lavish her with the affection and cherish she deserves.

"I have too," she admits, cupping Emma's hot cheek in her hand. Her cool palm is a welcome touch and it soothes Emma's body. "But I'm not going to squander our feelings over something as trivial as a heat," she adds sternly, tucking back a damp strand of blonde hair behind an ear.

"This heat doesn't fucking feel trivial," Emma groans out, squeezing her eyes shut as a bolt of arousal strikes between her legs like a red hot iron.

Regina can feel her own body react to it and she shifts her legs, cursing the non wavering stiffness in between.

"I know," she soothingly repeats, wanting Emma to have some peace. Unknowingly she must have released some pheromones to help calm Emma down a bit. The blonde reacts though not by much. "Keep touching me," she insists. "It helps. It calms down my inner omega or whatever is inside me. I'd call it a demon, but you know, that's just me."

Regina can't help but chuckle at this, because in her opinion, this system is what has lead to so many good alphas turning bad because of instincts. And for so much harm to come to good omegas. And betas...well not many paid too much attention to them. They were calm folk and sort of drifted between the tidal waves caused by alphas and omegas mixing.

So Regina does just that, stroking Emma's cheek with her thumb as Emma tries to relax but fails, given the stressed lines on her face even as her eyes flutter closed. This is a brief and delicate moment despite the pheromones saying otherwise and Regina reveals in it, in the one calm before the storm will descend.

"You know," Emma says, when the silence has drawn on for long. A silence of no respite for both her and Regina's bodies are battle grounds right now. "We basically confessed our feelings in a really lame way. I wasn't planning on it coming out that way."

Regina arches her brows. "You were planning on telling me?" Emma had given barely indication she was interested in Regina in that way, not that Regina wasn't happy to find out she was.

"Well...no," Emma honestly answers, a bit abashed in this commentary. Her free hand has slipped down to play with Regina's free hand. Their fingers intertwine on the covers, locking and unlocking in a playful manner. "I didn't want to ruin our friendship. But the heat has me blurting out things I normally wouldn't. Like how I really want to kiss you right now, because we had a love confession and all, and when that usually happens, there's a kiss."

"Really?" Regina teases. She didn't take Emma for being one to follow that romance cliche.

"I figure it's not too crazy for us to do, considering we basically humped against a wall for my protection," Emma explains in an entirely endearing manner. She shouldn't fear Regina rejecting her. It's just a simple kiss. And after holding out feelings for Emma for so long, it only makes sense. Everything else can come after the heat abides.

"If my omega asks so nicely," Regina smiled before her smile froze, dropping. Damn. She hadn't meant to say it like that-hadn't mean to call Emma my omega. She's about ready to back pedal on her verbal slip up but Emma barely seems to notice it, her head leaning forward. Her own hand comes up to cup Regina's cheek as they get closer and closer, Regina all too mindful of keeping her lower half away from Emma.

Emma shouldn't be turned on so much at the thought of kissing Regina, but honestly, her body was craving even a hint of physical contact with Regina. It was so exciting to finally press her mouth against her, to taste her, to slip a tongue in between those plump lips. The first touch was pure bliss. Light, soft, and just barely there. It lasted all of two seconds because Emma couldn't hold back. She wanted more.

She pressed in closer, kissing harder, breathing loudly through her nose as Regina did the same. Moans filtered through the air and they began to lose themselves in each others sweet kisses. Mouths opened to let tongues in, until Emma was fisting Regina's hair hard, trying to drag her ever closer, but Regina stubbornly remained not entirely in reach. Her damned legs were away and Emma wanted her wrapped around her pulsating body like a koala to a vine. She hooked her leg around Regina's, placed two hands on her lower back and pulled her in, letting out a shocked gasp when she felt something hard and hot press between the apex of her thighs.

Regina immediately scrambled to get up, panic on her face. She didn't want Emma finding out about her new anatomy. She didn't want her friend to feel weird about it. And with Regina's mussed up hair, she looked adorable in her hurry. "I'm sorry," she gasped out, but Emma did not tell her get away. Not when she was so close to getting what she wanted. Some respite. Already some of the pain had left her body and that was only been because of Regina's light touches and kisses. More would provide a better relief for Emma.

"Don't be," she insisted. She tugged Regina down by her wrist and the woman reluctantly rejoined her, though with some space between them again. Her cheeks were flushed red and she was panting hard, like she was ready to run a marathon away. It didn't take long for Emma to figure out what had Regina so frightened off.

"Since when do you have a dick?" she asked without judgment or disgust. Instead the look of hunger on her face only doubled.

"It's part of the curse," Regina grunts out as her mind blanks a little when Emma captures her lips in hers again for a heated kiss. A hungry kiss that has Regina's head spinning until she feels dumb for ever wanting to deny Emma anything.

"The only good part of it," Emma murmurs, as their lips separate with a wet pop and she pushes Regina down onto her back, hovering over her.

"What are you doing?" Regina asks, because naturally, they're on the precipice of falling down the rabbit hole again and neither of them seem to know how to stop it.

"Damn it, Regina, at least let me have this if you won't fuck me during my heat," Emma growled out, the omega inside her overriding her senses, and Regina let herself by straddled as Emma sat on top of the bulge straining at her zipper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So uh, Alpha Bottom Regina and Omega Top Emma?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I've decided to split this story into two arcs. Without spoiling too much, the first arc will be focused on Emma's cycle whereas the second one will be focused on Regina's cycle. Each part will be ten chapters each.

"Emma," Regina warns, but against what, she quickly forgets as slim hips begin to rock into her hard on. It's pulsating and hot, the fabric between them doing little to hide it, and Emma wastes no seconds skimming her covered nether lips over the entirety of it's length.

Fuck. Regina seems big, and Emma wishes things were a bit different, but she's not going to push Regina in this matter because the alpha seems to think she'd be taking advantage of Emma if she did so. Which is not true. Not true at all. But until Emma proved that fact, she would relish all she could have.

Regina's hands find their way up to grinding hips and shivers roll down her spine, as a low moan escapes her throat. Finally. Finally she can get some relief, is a thought that runs through both of their heads in unison and they begin to speed up their motions, instincts taking over.

Emma barely stops to ponder and think on why Regina has a dick. How that is even a vital part of the curse, when the hardness under her feels so right, yet not enough, muffled under layers of clothing. Her clit is throbbing and she's so wet she's soaked through her pjs and panties but she's able to work a good friction thankfully, hands on Regina's stomach for leverage, the brunette's stomach tensing with effort as she ruts her hips, hands helping Emma ride. And it is barely a full minute before Emma's cumming with a giant moan of relief, her body shuddering with the force of it like a leaf in the wind. At last.

After all this time.

After all this suffering.

While Regina's pheromones had calmed her a bit, and the kissing soothed her greedy soul, this was better. Because her aching body was as close to what it needed as Regina would allow it.

Emma doesn't stop, just keeps going, her orgasms coming to her quickly and succinctly, in a haze that leaves her mind blank and head thrown back as she gasps her way to heaven. The hard edges of Regina's new appendage hit just right and with just enough force to keep her satisfied for now. The pleasure washed away the pain, and she relishes it, in finally finding some relief from the torment her body is putting her through.

Her eyes have slipped closed without her knowing and when she opens them, slowing down her hips a little to catch her breath and calm her rapidly beating heart after her tenth orgasm, she finds Regina with one hand gripping the pillow under her head as her head is turned the other way, contorted in effort, the vein in her forehead standing out with effort. It's like she's trying really hard not to come. Emma doesn't wonder why; she just wants to see it happen. She leans down, letting her hips resume their frenzied grind as she leans in and peppers the side of Regina's face with kisses.

This gets the alpha to turn her head, so that Emma can capture her lips with her own, roughly raking her hands through her hair, nails scrapping down her scalp. The kiss is messy and wet and Emma even kisses under Regina's jaw, nipping with canines that have Regina whimpering and bucking up her hips wildly, almost enough to let go of the edge but quite enough. This time Emma grinds down hard in effort not to get herself off but Regina. Regina's own hips falter and her breathing turns heavy, labored, and both hands resume their tight possessive grip on Emma's hips. Emma's own hips can barely keep up with Regina's because the woman is now too erratic to predict, spurred on by Emma ghosting sharp teeth over a particularly sensitive spot behind Regina's ear, and then she's cumming, stilling with a loud groan. Emma can feel warmth blossom beneath her underwear. She can feel Regina's cock pounding as she releases into the confines of her trousers. Her arms fall limp to the bed spread and her face relaxes as she draws in deep breaths, back arching with pleasure. Emma can feel the heat of it all under her clit, soaking Regina's pants even more than Emma's own releases have stained them.

And as Regina's neck strains upwards, tendons showing with how hard she cums, Emma zeroes in on the smooth skin there, glistening a bit from effort. Emma wants her mouth on Regina, wants to taste her sweat against her tongue, so she trails her lips down, nibbles at that strong jaw line, licks a line on her tendon and then, following an unexplained need inside herself, bites down over Regina's pulse point, hard enough that it draws blood and Regina swears loudly, hips jerking up wildly as she cums again at the unexpected action.

Biting is sacred and Emma has just done something that cannot be come back from. She has inadvertently claimed Regina as hers. Regina trembles with the possessive action and tries to speak through the haze of pleasure around, while Emma is still gripping her flesh between her teeth. "Emma," she moans out, embarrassed by how quickly she came and slightly terrified by what Emma has just done.

They need to talk about this and  _now_ , even as the claim to bite back fills Regina.

"Emma," she tries again, throat feeling dry.

This time Emma listens and lets go of the sore flesh with a pop of her lips. Her eyes look clearer than they have before. Some of her sensibilities have returned to her. "Emma, you shouldn't have bit me," she says, voice uneven from all their past activities.

"I can't give you a hickey?" she asks a touch petulantly, sliding off. Her body is a bit more at peace now, and she wants to take this chance to sleep. Maybe she can just sleep right through the rest of her heat? If only she would be so lucky.

"No, it's not a hickey. It's called a mating bite. And it's serious," Regina says gravelly. But Emma is barely listening, pulling the covers up around her and snuggling into the pillow. Regina lets out a frustrated sigh but decides not to press Emma on this now. The woman is going through enough as it is; she does not need Regina bothering her when she could use the rest.

"Stay with me until I fall asleep," Emma asks and Regina complies, connecting their hands over the sheets, as Emma smiles, closes her eyes, and eventually drifts off.

Regina stays a while longer, just glancing over Emma's serene features, before she can no longer stand the discomfort in her pants, and goes to wash up.

* * *

She has some time before Henry comes back from school, so she spends that time making a sleeping potion. She figures since this is Emma's second day of her heat, and since heats only last about three to four, then she can make Emma a sleeping potion that will render her unconscious for the remainder of the days.

Sleeping potions are basic and it doesn't take long for Regina to make one. However, she does have to leave the mansion for it, and she gives a cursory glance outside the window so that she can check up on the status of the alphas outside there. There's more there than last time and it makes her uneasy to leave the house but all her supplies are at her Vault.

She knows there is a field around the house and that logically none can get in, but there's a part of her, an irrational part, that is worried harm will come to Emma. She shakes her head. She is annoyed at her own self for being this weak and vulnerable to the baser alpha in her. She was supposed to be good at holding back. At resisting this. But she had failed twice. Engaging with sexual acts with Emma while she was in her heat even though she had said she wouldn't. It was simply that Emma was too tempting. And Regina's Alpha was linked to Emma's Omega in a way she had never felt before for anyone. Even Daniel.

And it was frustrating and confusing for her. Especially since Emma had confessed. She felt for Regina the way Regina felt for her. But had that only been a product of the heat as well? Emma had admitted she would never have admitted otherwise.

This was frustrating.

And Regina knew she had to focus on reverting this curse. But first, she had to take care of Emma.

So, she forced herself to poof away to her Vault where she spent an hour brewing Emma a sleeping potion. She filled it in a small vial that fit properly in her hand and then poofed back into Emma's room. Except Emma wasn't there.

Regina immediately felt her heart leap up into her throat. Where had Emma gone?

With her sharpened senses she was able to use her nose to track down Emma instead of having to use magic. And where she found the blonde, made her extremely angry.

Emma was standing on the door step, looking over at the Alphas pressing in at the golden barrier. She spun around before Regina could so much as bark at her for leaving her room and getting so close to danger. A smile cracked her lips and then she was grabbing Regina by the shoulders and kissing her hard, making the brunette's back collide into the wall.

The vial slipped from Regina's hand and smashed on the floor but Regina was far from caring about it right now. All she could think of was Emma. Emma everywhere.

"Why did you leave?" she snapped out between heated kisses. Kisses that bruised, and hands that sunk into her clothing, trying to rip them off but failing to do so. Emma was pressed tightly on top of her, grinding her hips onto Regina's, like she was trying to climb her.

"I was looking for you," was the whimper as Regina's hands grabbed Emma's ass and hefted her up, slender legs wrapping around her waist. Emma had awoken from her nap, feeling more horny and lonely than before. She had run on autopilot, wanting to find her mate.

She didn't ponder to think why she called Regina her mate. She just wanted her back. But when she had gone out the door and seen all those alphas out there, alphas that weren't hers, she had blanched and felt abandonment crawl up her spine and nest in her brain. Why had her alpha left her? Did she not love her? The fact that they had confessed hours before was lost on her as she whimpered softly in distress.

And then Regina was striding towards her in big angry strides. The choler was radiating off of Regina like steam from a mug of hot tea, but all Emma could be was happy as she finally found that which she desired. And she had lept on top of her, claiming her mate with her lips and hands.

"Too dangerous," Regina breathed back, words becoming too hard to pronounce as she carried Emma over to the nearest flat surface. They ended up on the couch, Emma sitting on it and Regina straddling her, kissing her hard, hands boxing Emma in against the plush fabric. Regina never let anyone sit on this couch, and she was going to be so pissed when she came to later and found it stained beyond saving. Even with magic.

"It hurts again," Emma hissed out as the cramps started up again, even more vicious than before. But even with Regina touching her, it made her feel a bit better. More of Regina's touch would do more good, she just knew it would. "And no coping out this time," she warned, commanded, and something flashed in Regina's eyes.

There was a facet of this order that Regina could not deny. She could not resist her omega's demand, which was an oddity. Alphas were supposed to have all the power, and omegas take their orders, so then why was Regina taking Emma's orders? Why was she so happy to comply? But that concern was washed away as she slowly slid off of Emma's lap and with a snap of her fingers, had her pants and panties magically removed.

Emma automatically spread her legs, even as Regina pushed them apart with demanding hands on thighs. Her mouth was watering with anticipation of tasting Emma for the first time. She was so wet and so ready and without another moment's pause, Regina brought her lips down.

Emma's head snapped back at the first press of those lips against her hot core. She nearly sobbed with joy.

Direct contact. After what felt like centuries of suffering and waiting. Pleasure raced up and down her body with each teasing tongue flick, each push of a finger inside her. Her hips ground down hard on Regina's face, leaving a mess, but Emma couldn't care. She wanted to be as close as she could get to Regina. Strong hands delved into brown locks and held tight as her first orgasm arrived, then the next, and then one after another they kept coming. Like a dam had been opened, for certainly she was gushing wetness like one. Her thighs were coated in it, so was the couch, along with Regina's face and shirt where it had all dripped down.

Regina herself wished she could release. She was so hard down there it hurt, the mere movement of the fabric of her pants on her making her want to scream. But she didn't do anything about it, because this was about helping Emma. And not herself. So she threw herself into pushing Emma to the limit, on hoping she could fuck the heat out this way, although she was aware she couldn't not by a long shot because heats could only be satisfied by one thing.

Regina pushed three fingers in, keeping up a steady pace with her tongue motions. Emma came again unsurprisingly.

And still, the orgasms kept coming. Emma writhed on the couch, lost to her own mind and body, throat raw with her moans and screams until Regina blissfully and sadly, pulled back.

She wiped the back of her hand across her mouth, lips red and swollen from working hard to please Emma. And then she rubbed a crick in her neck, letting out a small groan. She had lost count of the orgasms Emma had had, but given how sore she felt, it had certainly been a while that they'd been doing this.

Emma's eyes are hazy and she's panting hard, hair damp. But she looks to be in less pain. More in control of herself. And Regina feels that way too, sated to have tasted Emma and how sweet she was. Regina would surely taste her on her tongue buds for months to come and she didn't mind in the least.

"Water. Let me get you water," Regina says, because Emma probably has food and water as the last thing on her heat burned mind and Regina won't have her collapsing on her.

Regina gets up with a small pop from her knees, returning Emma's underwear and pants magically, and the blonde immediately jumps up with her, though her legs are a bit unsteady post coital bliss. "Let me come with you," she says, a touch of neediness in her eyes. No doubt she feels the need to be in close proximity to Regina and it pleases her immensely to know that Emma is this clingy because it means she has chosen Regina as her alpha. Which brings up another point.

The bite from earlier.

"We need to talk," she says sternly and Emma's eyes darken a bit, unhappy. They get to the kitchen, Regina walking carefully and slowly so her erection doesn't cause her too much pain. Regardless, she winces with each step.

"I could help with that," Emma offers, noticing the not at all subtle bulge. Her mouth waters at being able to sample it. "It'd only be fair."

It takes a lot of effort to say no."It's alright. This is about combating your heat. Don't worry over me," Regina grits out until finally she makes it to the kitchen and sits down awkwardly on the stool, one leg off, the other on, in an effort to avoid aggravating her crotch.

With a wave of her hand, two glasses fly off and fill themselves in the sink, placing themselves on the counter. Regina sat on the other side so as to give herself some space from Emma, who takes the glass and gulps it down greedily. She sets the empty glass down, feeling better. Her body has been tempered for now, but she knows not for long. She can feel it, building on the horizon already. She won't last long. She hopes whatever Regina has to say can wait, because Emma wouldn't mind having her between her legs again.

She still can't believe she had the former queen down on her knees for her, and it's a heady feeling. And who knew the woman's sharp tongue could be so soft? And while that was amazing, Emma knows she'd like to try out what else Regina has to offer. If only the woman would let her. Emma doesn't recognize the ravenous creature she has become. It's all the stupid heat's fault.

"Emma, we need to talk about something serious," Regina says, pulling down the collar of her ruined shirt. One that Emma had ruined. She revealed teeth marks, Emma's teeth marks, and Emma didn't see what was wrong with that. She had made them, and she was proud to see they were still there.

"This, is called a mating bite. And it's something serious in our world. Couples who want to be together forever do it to each other. It lets the whole world know they are taken. And you just claimed me. You marked me as yours. Doing something like this can have serious consequences." Regina's voice was stern, and what Emma gathered from this information was that she had fucked up. She had let her emotions get the best of her, and Regina didn't want to be mated to her.

The idea of being forever Regina's sounded wonderful to Emma. But it was clear that since Regina hadn't returned the bite, she didn't feel that way.

"So you don't want me," she said flatly, her earlier elation erased. Emotions hit her hard as a result of her heat making her emotionally unstable.

Regina's eyes widened. That was not at all where she had intended to head. "Emma-"

"No, it's quite alright. I understand. I've only been forcing my feelings on you and you've been putting up with them because you're a great friend." Emma got up and retreated to her room, acting unusually childish about this whole thing. her throat was tight with tears.

"Emma, wait!" Regina reached out a hand but Emma was gone. Upstairs and slamming the door. Regina cursed under her breath. She teleported herself into Emma's room, wincing as it caused her erection to brush uncomfortably and she swallowed down a gasp of pain and pleasure. She rightened herself up to meet Emma's angry eyes, her arms crossed stubbornly over her chest.

"Emma, don't act foolish."

"I'm not," was the spat answer.

"Yes, you are."

Emma glowered. "You don't want me."

"I do. I really do," Regina gestured at the front of her pants. This was a very visible sign of her ardor.

"Then bite me back."

"Emma-"

To her that was confirmation of the fact. "You don't want me." Emma frowned, huffed, and turned around. Regina approached her with stiff steps. Being in the middle of an argument should make her less horny but it did not. She was going to have to take care of it, if she wanted to last much longer around Emma without throwing her to the bed.

"That's not it. I do want you," Regina insisted, sincerely looking into Emma's eyes as she turned her around to face her and held her hands gently. "But what if you don't want me?" This was said quietly and with uncertainty.

"What do you mean?" How could Emma ever not want Regina?

"What if the heat passes and you realize you don't want to be claimed by me? Getting out of mating claims is hard, and if you rush into it, you will regret it for years. It won't allow you to sleep with anyone else, as you'll come over as disgusting to them."

Emma almost chuckled here if not for the downtrodden expression on the brunette's face. "Regina, there is no one else for me. There never has been in this town. And now with the curse, it's become so much clearer to me, as dumb as it sounds. That's why I don't mind being claimed by you. It won't bother me. What I should be worried about is if it bothers you." Emma squeezed Regina's hands, hoping to assure her.

"It doesn't bother me anymore, because you're aware of it and what it means now. And you don't regret it." The last part didn't sound certain. Like she was asking Emma a question.

"I don't regret it," Emma said, letting go of Regina's hands to cup her face and kiss her lightly on her lips. "But I do regret not taking care of you." At this her hands slowly slid down to Regina's crotch and grabbed her there possessively. The woman let out a groan and leaned her head into Emma's shoulder.

"Emma," she begged, her resolve breaking. It hurt too much to not want to be able to take care of it.

"Don't worry, I've got you," Emma soothed and her insides twisted at the idea of having that inside her. But not yet. No, the time would come and she knew it, but she had to wait a bit longer. The both of them had to agree to it. For now, she knew what else she could do.

With trembling fingers of excitement, she unzipped Regina's pants.


	7. Chapter 7

Regina's cock springs free like it was just waiting to do this, like it could wait no longer.

Emma's been wondering what the magical cock Regina has sprouted would look like, but she only felt it in the confines of the woman's trousers before. Her analysis of it there was not wrong. It was big and thick, and the tip was red and angry looking from restraint and dissatisfaction, wet with pre-cum. And as Emma palms the length, it's throbbing and scalding hot. Regina groans out at the welcome touch, burying her face deeper into the crook of Emma's neck as her hands claim hips, pushing Emma back until she's against the wall. More stable, Emma is able to take the weight of Regina as the brunette circles her hips, her erection bobbing in the cold air, begging Emma to do something. Emma's own sex is throbbing in need again, excited and wet and ready. But she is able to ignore it for once, focused instead on the task at hand.

"You're so big," Emma finds herself murmuring as her hand begins to stroke up and down at a languid pace, Regina rutting without control into the circle of Emma's fist each time it leaves to the tip and threatens to leave.

Lubricant is slipping free without control and Emma can't help but wonder how this length would feel inside her. Would it be too big? Or would it be just right, hitting every corner? Her hand glides more easily now and Regina's making high pitched gasps into Emma's skin, sending shivers down her back. She's close already though Emma can tell Regina was trying to hold back somewhat.

All it takes is another two strong strokes and Regina spills forth, nails digging hard as she moans low. Cum splatters all over Emma's shirt, hand, arm, and even drips down to her pants. There is so much of it. Is there supposed to be so much? Emma's eyes are wide in wonder and something inside her stirs with want. And as she keeps jerking, more keeps coming forth, little spurts that have Regina's hips twitching in delight. Emma just keeps her hand going until she's pulled everything loose that she can and even when she finishes, Regina is not completely soft. But she's pulling away already, tucking herself back in with a sigh of relief and with an almost embarrassed glint to her eyes.

"Uh, thank you," she says in a low husky voice, not quite meeting Emma's eye. "You should clean up. Henry's going to be home soon."

She swivels on her heels and leaves and Emma can't help but stare at her retreating back. That had been a bit cold given all that they've done already. And all the more that Emma wants to do. She's horny again and she sucks in her bottom lip as she realizes it's not going to be taken care of because Henry's going to come home soon and she definitely does not want her son to catch her doing illicit things with his other mother.

So she's going to have to ride it out until Henry goes to bed. Already she can't wait for Regina to push her into the mattress and have her way with her. Emma shivers as her eyes fall closed. Fuck, she doesn't think she might even make it until Henry's bed time. It's not fair. Why the hell did she have to fall right into a heat as soon as the curse landed? She's counting down the days until it's gone like one counts down to Christmas.

She goes to the bathroom and decides she might as well take a shower and change her pjs. Regina's seen to effectively ruining them for her. And then, she's going to stay upstairs so that Henry won't have to see her like this.

She scrubs long and hard, hoping that if she rubs strongly enough to the point that it will hurt, that it will drive the arousal away. Sadly, it does not work, but she expected it wouldn't. When she comes out, skin shivering from the cold shower, she can hear Regina and Henry milling about downstairs, going on with normal life. She listens to their voices, a soft murmur with some choice words she can make out. It fills her with warmth to hear them happy when not so long ago Henry barely even spoke to Regina, treating her like a criminal. Not that Regina hadn't been one at some point, but semantics.

It's this, her love for her son, and her affection for Regina that stop her arousal from growing too overwhelming as she lays in bed on sheets that smell of Regina and Emma's past sexual foray. Time eventually inches forward and the shower runs as Henry gets in and prepares for bed. Regina's heavier steps accompany his and they make Emma's insides clench in anticipation. She ridiculously misses Regina, like she hasn't seen her in years. But she holds herself back inside the room, because she doesn't want to cause a scene in front of Henry.

By the time Regina tucks Henry into bed, his bedroom at the end of the hall, Emma's sitting up in bed, leg bouncing in anticipation and panties already soaked. Each step the brunette woman takes closer makes Emma's leg bounce harder and her nostrils flare as the scent of the alpha draws closer and closer. The door knob rattles and spins open and it's all Emma can do to spring up from the bed and make no move further even as her body screams at her to put her mouth on Regina, to taste the salt of her skin, to swallow the moans that come from her mouth. Instead she waits, eager to know what her Alpha will order her to do.

And it's her Alpha now, even if Regina is still reluctant to agree to that fact. Emma just knows there is something about them that means they are made for each other.

Regina locks the door behind herself, and casts a silencing spell so that they won't wake up Henry. "Sit on the bed, spread your legs," she instructs and Emma eagerly does so, needing whatever relief and comfort Regina can give her. Her thighs are sticky and trembling with excitement as Regina approaches her slowly, cautiously, as if trying to hold back her own hunger, before she gets to her knees, warm hands on Emma's knee caps.

She spreads her thighs even further before wordlessly moving to press her lips against Emma's soaked slit, tongue having it's wicked way with Emma once more.

And while Regina pleasures Emma on her knees, outside in the town, the image of Storybrooke flickers, like a projector slide. Something overlays it, another image of another town. But this one with houses of thatched roof, stone structures with spires and cold windows. It's there for merely a second or two before it disappears into the night as swiftly as it came.

Magic ripples around but barely strong enough to garner either Regina's or Emma's attention, for they are focused on another magic entirely.

* * *

Emma goes to bed sated on the second day of her heat. But she most certainly does not wake up this way. She wakes up in the middle of the night screaming in sudden pain as her insides literally tear and stab at her, leaving her gasping for breath. Sweat covers her face and her palms dig into her stomach as if that will help. Regina and Henry both burst in, looking disoriented. He in his pj's and with messy hair, and Regina still in her work day clothes, with bags under her eyes and reading strain on her face. She must have been doing research at this late hour.

"Ma, what's wrong?" Henry asks but all she can do is let out a sob as he nears her, like one does to a wounded animal.

Regina knows right away. "Henry, leave. I'll take care of your mother. I know what's wrong and only I can fix it." The smell coming off of Emma. It's powerful, though to Henry it must smell sickening for his nose wrinkles up.

"She smells sick."

"I promise she'll be fine." Regina assures hastily, shooing him gently out of the room as Emma rolls on the bed, the pain loosening a bit so that she can form words.

She only speaks through gritted teeth when Henry leaves. "Regina, I swear to God, you better give me what I damn well need. No getting out of this. Not now. Not when I've orgasmed a million times but my vagina still feels like it's going to rot and fall out my body."

Regina swallowed deeply. "I never wanted it to happen this way, Emma. I-"

"Less talking, more fucking," Emma grunts out, eyes dark with need. She groans and rolls onto her back and Regina decides, this is it. It's time. She can't deny Emma anymore. They can deal with the repercussions of it later. Right now, all that she knows is Emma is letting out pheromones. Pheromones that literally scream for Regina to take her, that she wants to be taken. Regina has denied her Alpha side for so long; she can deny it no longer without hurting herself too.

Regina finally nods her head shortly, dark eyes burdened. Emma mutters out a sound of relief and Regina flicks the door shut with magic and casts a silencing spell on the room, before she smoothens out the non-existent wrinkles of her white pressed shirt and black slacks as a method of stalling the inevitable. She clears her throat and then gathering herself, slips her heels off and crawls onto the bed.

Emma is buzzing with anticipation and she spreads her legs, wordlessly informing Regina she is ready to be taken. Regina already knows how ready Emma is given her scent alone. She's dripping wet, no doubt, and Regina's cock throbs at the idea of it. This is actually going to happen. Never would have Regina dared to think this could. But the curse had brought a lot of things with it, and had sped up the inevitable.

What to do next? Regina lets instincts guide her and after so many months of dreaming of having Emma on her back like this, it's happening. But if they had ever had sex, this wasn't how Regina would have wanted it to go. She envisioned more romance and less hurry and pain.

With uncertain hands, for she knows this is crossing so many boundaries of their tentative friendship, Regina rolls down Emma's pants, watching her face for any signs of discomfort. Emma only looks impatient and so Regina hurries, divulging Emma of her underwear and revealing glistening lips, swollen with want. She's so pretty, looking like a flower all in bloom.

Regina has to steel her jaw as her cock jumps in her slacks, tip streaming lubrication in premature excitement.

Does she kiss Emma before they start? Fondle her breasts? No, those things might cross more lines, lines that can not be redrawn. Kissing would be too intimate during this (oh the irony in that statement, but kissing implied caring and attraction and this was just something clinical to help Emma out, and nothing more, right? Then why did it feel like so much more?)

Damn. Regina feels so conflicted. She never had much issue seducing those in her bed before. Why was Emma different? Why did the blonde make her feel shy, and tentative? Like an uncertain teenaged boy? She knows they've talked feelings but until Emma's heat is truly over she can't trust them a hundred percent and it leaves her uncertain, because she knows her feelings for Emma are real, and have been real for so long. And she does not want to ruin what they have between them, only for her own selfish emotions.

"Hurry up, I'm about to die here," Emma grumbles out, jerking up her hips enticingly. Biting her bottom lip, Regina finally decides to take the final plunge.

As Regina sinks two fingers into Emma, she can't help but wish it was her cock instead that was buried deep. Soon, she decided, as soon as she could ease the both of them into this. However, Emma's too far gone to feel mortified by this.

Sucking in a breath Regina tries to compose herself and focuses on thrusting in and out. Emma's walls are slippery and hot and Emma moans happily at the relief. For some inexplicable reason her body is more sated by Regina's light touches than it could ever be by Emma's own rough fingering. Her first orgasm is quick and powerful, unsuspected almost, and she comes all over Regina's hand but they both know it's not enough and Regina continues moving her fingers in all the right ways. Both of them are beginning to fall under the spell of their combined pheromones leaking out into the air, cloaking them both and turning their minds to slush. Somehow along the way, Emma's lost her shirt and her own hands are clawing at Regina's unsuccessfully as Regina feebly tries to keep this moment between them as clinical as possible. Feebly tries, being the key word.

Despite confessing their feelings, she wants them to be more than just a resultant of the curse. She wants this sex to be more than just because of the curse.

Regina is ashamed to be losing herself but she can't seem to find the will to fight it, not when all she's ever wanted from life is moaning under her in happy pleasure. Emma comes twice, thrice and even a fourth time all on Regina's fingers alone but it's not enough. Not enough to sate her heat. She needs to be knotted and Regina knows how risky that is, but her Alpha side knows Emma won't be sated and that she needs to be knotted for the pain, the longing, to truly go away. And to keep her safe from other Alphas in town.

Regina is torn on the inside but she continues her hand motions, wrist becoming sore, sliding in a third and then fourth finger into Emma's stretched walls.

So focused on Emma is Regina that she doesn't notice the hand sneaking into her pants in search of reciprocation until it's too late. Regina grunts as her mind blanks a little on those strong fingers on her, tugging her free from her pants. She's throbbing down there, thick with cum she wants to spurt into Emma with free abandon. She wants to claim her intimately as hers, wants it to be irreversibly true.

Emma is tugging longingly on Regina's extra member and bringing her that much closer to coming. Her fingers stutter to a stop inside Emma and she has to pull them out so she can hold herself up over Emma without falling onto her as pleasure makes her body shiver and tremble weakly.

"Fuck," Regina hisses out, eyes fluttering closed from where she hovers over Emma, hands shaking.

"Exactly, fuck," Emma whispers and lines Regina up to her slit.

The pulse is beating hard in Regina's body, a combination of panic and desire. This is the last chance to turn back. "Emma, we shouldn't go this far-"

"I need to," Emma breathes out as she realizes that nothing will be enough not unless she has an Alpha inside her, claiming her as their own. She cannot deny the urge any longer and the part of her, not claimed by the curse, wants this too. True, maybe things have jumped several steps from friends to lovers but they'll figure it out later. They've always been good with dealing any situation they've been thrown into as long as its together.

"And you know I do, too. I trust you to take care of me during this whole mess. Don't let me down, Regina." Emma cups the brunette's cheeks in her hands and stares deeply into her eyes in a loving manner.

Emma trusts her. Regina just hopes that trust won't be broken after all this. She hesitates. Emma doesn't have the patience for Regina's inability to take action.

"Are you an Alpha or not?" she squeezes Regina's cheeks in challenge, trying to insult her into activity.

"I am," Regina insists.

"Then fucking start acting like one, or I can just go and let Ruby or Hook take me." She never would let them but it had the desired effect on Regina, riling up her basic Alpha.

"You're mine," she snarled out acquisitively from deep inside her and took a deep breath and pushed in, in one stroke. The both of them moan out breathy sounds, Emma stretching and squeezing around Regina like she can't get enough of this new shape inside her.

Finally. After so long.

Emma thinks she'll nearly sob with relief.

They take a moment to adjust, for Regina to recover from how she almost got lost in the wet hotness that is all hers to take. She experimentally rocks them forward a bit and they groan in unison at the sensation, all so new and foreign and yet perfectly right and commonplace, like they've been doing this forever.

Emma needs more, needs Regina to get a move on before she combusts with want. She shifts around Regina's dick, so hot and stiff inside her, and just the right size. Her legs wrap around the small of the mayor's back and pull her in closer. "Hurry," she begs and finally, finally, Regina begins to move.

She's slow at first, having to pull in and out in languid strokes so that she doesn't spill herself too quickly into Emma. She thinks of spiders and dirty dishes and work left uncompleted in order to bring her down. It works for a little bit and she pushes into Emma more forcefully, seeing how deep she can go, what spots Emma likes the most. She makes sure to hit those especially and is rewarded with happy moans from Emma who stabs her finger nails into Regina's clothed shoulders to spur her on.

They kiss, or try to, lips messy and more teeth than tongue as the bed rocks with their motions and wet slapping noises fill the air.

Emma wants her mouth on Regina's neck, wants to bite down in joy at being finally claimed. She knows now it is a mating bite and that Regina has yet to return it, but she doesn't care. She wants the world to know she chooses Regina. She nuzzles into her neck before she opens her lips and bites down hard enough to taste blood.

Regina trembles with the unexpected possessive action and with a harsh gasp cums so hard inside Emma that Emma can feel the force of it inside her, like fire works exploding, pushing her into her own orgasm that had snuck up on her. She clenches around Regina hard, inner walls rippling with pleasure at each spurt inside her. Her inner omega is pleased, purring and keening in pleasure.

Regina pants and pants, spending inside Emma quickly as her body collapses on top of Emma's, the blonde still gripping her flesh between her teeth. "Emma," she moans out, embarrassed by how quickly she came. But Emma isn't done. She wants more. She need more. She lets out a frustrated sigh. Having Regina cum inside her was good but something's still missing and Emma can't figure out what. So, she needs more. She knows if she keeps going than that something missing might reappear. She rocks her hips back into Regina's and the woman is hard again, throbbing with need to pour herself out into Emma once more.

The conversation can wait. Regina's Alpha wants to satisfy her omega. Wants to fulfill her entirely. This time, their actions are more harsh, a burning intensity that Emma likes. While she appreciates Regina being soft with her, she needs to feel scratches and aching muscles and being pushed into obedience. Regina's actions are now aggressive and desperate to reach the end goal as her alpha senses cloud her mind and demand to fill what is hers over and over again. Regina thrusts into Emma with renewed vigor and Emma moans and squirms at the welcome burn between her legs, at the way Regina is deliciously rough and callous with her. Her eyes flutter closed and she throws her head back, leaving her neck open to Regina's wet kisses. They're both losing themselves, spiraling deeper and deeper into lust and something more, a Pandora's box being opened by Emma claiming Regina.

Animal instincts take over and Regina feels anger fill her veins. How dare an omega claim her? She is the Alpha queen. She will be claimed by no one! She is the one who claims first! She pulls out so that she can spin Emma around, the blonde not expecting this, and Emma suddenly finds herself on her hands and knees with Regina gripping her hips with one hand so hard she leaves bruises and her other hand pulling on Emma's long locks as she resumes their pace.

Their pace only speeds up from here and Emma doesn't stop to ponder their sudden dynamic. She just knows that Regina is an Alpha and this is how it should be. Regina could feel herself cresting again and she could see Emma's oncoming orgasm like an arriving train, the blonde's face contorting in pleasure and her inner walls beginning to tighten around Regina's dick. So she wretched Emma's neck back by her hair to reveal smooth skin.

As Regina came she buried her teeth into that spot on Emma's neck. They sank in deep, piercing flesh, and drawing blood. Emma let out a hiss of pain as her body shook in the after tremors of her orgasm.

Regina's hips gyrated lazily as cum continued pumping out in small spurts until she finally dropped her head down onto Emma's shoulder, entirely spent and hips stilling. The both of them collapsed onto the bed wordlessly, still joined. Emma on her stomach, and Regina on top of her. Regina draped the sheets over them and then exhausted emotionally and physically by what they had just done, they drifted off into brief slumber.


	8. Chapter 8

Emma woke up the next morning feeling more sated than she had felt in a long time. Her sleep had finally been peaceable and though she woke up still feeling horny, so far it was without the accompanying cramps and sweltering heat. And it was thanks to Regina that she felt like this. The woman in question was still fast asleep, and as Emma slowly became more aware of her surroundings, she found that Regina had slung an arm around her waist and was spooning her from behind. She hadn't even bothered to change out of her day clothes and no doubt it must not be very comfortable for her to sleep like this. But the fact she hadn't even bothered to leave Emma for a second to go change made the blonde happier than anything had in a long time.

It made a content warmth settle in her chest. She felt safe and protected and like she had finally found a piece of herself. Like she had finally come to terms and was free to be who she was meant to be. Months of repressing her emotions for Regina hadn't been a good idea, and she could see that now. She had been foolish to not speak on them earlier, when Regina clearly felt the same way for her. They could have been dating already, but she supposed this curse was a blessing in disguise because at least now it was all out in the open and they were making up for lost time by jumping also straight away into bed together.

She laced her fingers with Regina's, indulging in this moment of respite. Soon she could hear Henry's footsteps down the hall and the shower turning on. He was getting ready for school. As if having a special sense for this, Regina awakened, letting out a soft breath as she stirred awake. Emma turned to face her and was simply taken by how stunning and flawless Regina looked this early in the day.

"How are you feeling?" Regina asked softly, still not making to get up. It seemed she was reluctant to leave bed too. Her eyes were trained on Emma's face, but momentarily dipping down to the bite mark on her neck. Her thumb ran over it, contemplating it.

"I feel better than I have in a long time. But I can also tell it's going to come back at some point," Emma confessed. There was no need to mince her words. They had been through a lot these past 24 hours alone, having shared too many intimate experiences to be embarrassed by her frank words now.

"And do you regret me biting you-"

"Regina, we've been over this already. I don't mind being bitten by you. Besides, when the curse goes away, what will it matter in the end?" Emma realized that these bites had no actually staying power. But it felt nice to proudly display the fact she was Regina's. In fact, it was something visceral that she could feel. A gut feeling. And even scent wise she could discern it. Their scents were more mingled now. Regina's apple pie scent mixing with Emma's more woodsy one. It was like an aspect of the complex scents wound their way into each others. Or maybe that was because of the sex they had.

Regina furrowed her brow. Their voices were soft in the morning light and the spray of water on tiles was their soundtrack this early on, almost drowning out their conversation. "I think I might have figured out why your heat is this bad. I think it might be causing you this much pain because it could be all the heats catching up to you. Typically a person will present once they reach 21 years of age. That's when who we are comes to be, when our ruts or heats start. You're 28 now, which means you've got seven years worth of heats to overcome."

Emma grimaced. "That does not sound fun."

"It's not. Severe heats are very rare. I've never seen anyone as sensitive or pained as you."

"Well, looks like I'm a special little snowflake, aren't I," Emma said sarcastically.

The shower turned off, signalling it was time for Regina to go to make Henry some breakfast. "I'm going to go, but I'll be back as soon as I can be."

Emma couldn't help the look of longing she gave as Regina's warm form left the bed. The brunette was zipping her pants back up and buttoning her shirt and it was all Emma could do to not reach out and pull her back into bed. Like predicted, her body was heating up again and soon she would be in dire need of help. "Don't be too long. Henry's not the only hungry one," she found herself whispering and winced at how stupid that sounded.

"I'll be back before you know it," Regina promised, before leaving through the door.

Henry was already downstairs, but if he was shocked by there being no breakfast already ready before he could even come down, he didn't say anything. "Is Ma okay?" he asked as he plopped down and waited patiently for Regina to get out a bowl of Fiber Ones and cut up bananas and strawberries into his meal. She normally didn't like serving cereal but today was an exception. Henry could sense that too. And he could sense other things too.

"You smell...funny," he said not unkindly, wrinkling up his nose.

Regina could wager why she smelt funny but she certainly did not need him knowing why. Did not need him to know she had fucked his other mother. As soon as she thought that, naughty images ran rampant in her mind. How good it had felt to do that. How right.

She fluttered her eyes to try and cleanse her thoughts but Henry and his naturally inquisitive and intelligent state noticed. He was too wise for his 12 years. "Did you do that weird thing with mom like you did a couple days ago?"

She found herself flushed and shaking her head though he could not see her from where she stood in the kitchen. "It's a little bit more complicated than that, Henry."

"Mom, they told us about the meaning behind this new curse in school," he said and she nearly sliced her finger off in shock.

"They told you?" she peers out the doorway, scandalized and angry. He shrugs, not wilting under her gaze. "They said it would make mommies and daddies want to spend a lot of time hugging each other. But I know Ma's probably feeling sick because of all this and that you have to claim her to make her feel better."

Regina couldn't tell if he really knew what was doing on, but she had half a mind to go up to his teacher and shake some sense into her. The kids were too young to know! They wouldn't present until years down the road. Regina swore under her breath at Rumple, because she was sure he had something to do with this curse dropping. But with Emma needing her, she didn't exactly have the liberty of finding out more. Not until her heat passed, which by Regina's calculations, would be in one more day.

Surely the town will be alright for one more day without my interference, she thought and then passed the bowl to Henry who ate it up quickly. Regina than poofed him to school and herself back. It wasn't safe to simply walk out of the house because Emma was still in heat and potential suitors and aggressors were waiting for her out there. And Regina didn't need them coming up with any bright ideas like kidnapping their son and holding him hostage so that Emma would sleep with them.

The number of Alphas outside hadn't dropped and it irritated Regina who came to her doorstep, hands on hips and eyes narrowed at them. "She's been claimed by me," she called out to them, proudly displaying the mark on her neck. "And she claimed me back."

"Don't believe you," spat one of them. He looked like he hadn't slept in a while. "Bring her out so we can see."

"Over my dead body," she growled out, a light flaring to life in her palm. Her Alpha roared awake in her, ready to protect her mate. The man snarled and stepped forward, right into her shield. He bounced back and she let a smirk lift her lips. Idiot.

But speaking of idiots, her idiot was still upstairs. And something told her, Emma would need her help yet again. Even from the doorway the smell of the omega's pheromones called to her. But before she could soothe her mate, she had to bring her some food and water. The blonde had not eaten since yesterday.

Closing the door on the crowd of waiting Alpha's outside, Regina went inside to go make Emma a quick meal to eat.

* * *

However, that quick meal turned into something else entirely all too quickly. Regina had only motivated Emma to eat half of it before the cramps had started up again and the meal got pushed aside as Regina pushed inside Emma. Clothes went flying everywhere as hungry hands and lips searched for skin to suckle and bruise. Emma's teeth immediately flew to Regina's mating mark, proving that biting down over it was an easy way to push the alpha into an early orgasm.

"You have got to stop doing that," Regina panted out once she recovered, picking her head up from where it lay on Emma's chest. "Or else how am I supposed get you off before me?"

"Maybe I like seeing you struggle to hold back," Emma teased. She too had come with Regina's orgasm but her body was still open for many more. "To fall apart."

There was a challenge in those words that Regina's Alpha picked up on. A challenge she would not back down from. "Maybe this time you'll be the one falling apart."

The threat was darkly whispered and so delicious. Emma shivered at it. "Try your best," she goaded because she wanted that roughness from before. Wanted Regina's fingertips digging into her skin, wanted sharp teeth on her neck, wanted thrusts that would leave her sore for days. And unless she riled Regina up, the woman would not give it to her.

A fire lit behind Regina's eyes as her instincts began to take over, telling her to use the omega under her however she wanted. Even the omega's pheromones were telling her it was okay to do this. To take and take, and then give and give. The bed was creaking loudly with their motions as skin slapped against skin. Emma's nails raked down Regina's naked back to encourage her as her legs wrapped around behind her so she could take even more in, so she could feel even more.

"Fuck," she whispered out harshly as she contracted around the stiff length inside her. She really was falling apart, having come three times already and Regina refusing to do so.

She was about to go for the mating mark, wanting to make Regina crumble but the Alpha sensed that and at the last moment pulled out, before flipping Emma onto her stomach and resuming the fast rhythm like before. "You're not doing that this time, omega," Regina growled into Emma's ear, sending shivers down her back as her weight pinned her into the bed.

Emma muffled her moans into the pillows, her hands fisting the sheets as another swell of pleasure over took her. "Please," she begged not sure exactly what she was begging for except that she didn't want to be alone in her pleasure. She wanted Regina to feel the same. Wanted her to feel good. The Alpha wasn't going to heed her, so Emma did the only thing she could think to do. She pushed up on her elbows, the sudden rise stuttering the rhythm Regina was using. Caught off guard, the Alpha didn't expect Emma to pull away from her, using the back of her head to knock into Regina's forehead and cause the brunette to fall onto her back, stars in her eyes.

"Emma?" she panted out, brought out of her lusty haze by the pain. But Emma made use of the few seconds she had. Quickly she straddled Regina's hips and sank down on the hard length an inch at a time until nothing was left.

"Be a good Alpha and let me ride," she said, smiling down in victory at Regina.

"Emma-" but whatever retort Regina was about to make was cut off when Emma squeezed around Regina's length sending a throb of pleasure through her. Emma began to lower and raise herself, hands planted on Regina's shoulders to steady herself and to keep the Alpha from sitting up. Regina had trouble with her hips. They were bucking wildly. She had managed to hold off coming for a long time only because she had been solely focused on drawing out Emma's pleasure but she couldn't hold back anymore. The tension inside her was going to snap soon. Especially with how Emma made sure rock back and forth as well with each stroke.

Regina's dick throbbed with pleasure, swollen almost with it. Pained. She tried desperately to hold on but could not.

Emma's eyes which had been closed from enjoyment opened up when she realized she could no longer go all the way down like she had before. When she looked down between their bodies she saw why. The base of Regina's length was swollen. Was it supposed to do that? And how would she get that inside? Instincts told her it was meant to go in, but it was so big. She began to grind down on it but couldn't manage to make it go anywhere. All she did was make Regina hiss in pain and impatience.

Suddenly strong hands were grabbing her, pushing her back onto the covers. "Stay still," was the harsh command and Emma did as asked.

Regina recognized the swelling sensation a moment after it was too late. She was knotting and quick. It had been years since she'd last knotted. Daniella had been the first and last person to make her do so and now so was Emma.

The blonde could feel Regina's member growing inside her, hardening even more. It felt nice, having her walls stretched, feeling so full.

Regina was forming a knot and every damned consequence and reason for why she shouldn't do this was pushed out the window. All she could think was of getting it in. Her omega needed her to. And she needed herself to as well.

All she knew right now was that Emma smelt even better than before, which shouldn't be possible. The scent was a chain and leash, collaring Regina to Emma and belatedly and with muted horror but unable to care, Regina realized there was no way she could avoid what was going to happen next.

She wanted to be in. Wanted to be in Emma so bad.

It nearly made her feel like she was going to crawl out of her skin.

And no matter how many times she had been inside Emma, this time she needed to be  _inside_  inside. Linked to her in the only way that could truly bind them.

And she could tell Emma wanted it to. After all, it was what helped to end a heat.

Regina ground up against Emma's entrance, working her knot in. Emma's face was pinched with sharp pricks of pain at accepting it but she only held on tighter to Regina, jerking her hips forward to help. And then with a soft pop, Regina was in and Emma was a shuddering mess around her knot.

Emma knew this entire time she had been missing something. And this was it. The piece of her missing puzzle. This feeling of being closely linked together. It felt like unlike anything else.

The contractions of Emma's walls were too much and Regina couldn't hold back anymore. Her eyes fluttered shut and her head span at the heady sensation of being enveloped by silk, of being in Emma's deepest place before she came with a loud harsh gasp. She rocked her hips forward gently for that was all the knot would allow, each rocking motion sending cum inside in thick spurts.

Each spurt would make Emma's walls contract with ripples that sent wetness gushing down but the knot kept everything inside. They stayed there like that for several minutes, just reveling in the new sensations. In the feeling of being  _right_. Regina had forgotten how wholly complete such an act could make someone feel.

And as they lay there, regaining their breath and sensibilities, outside in the town, the buildings flickered. Again, they were overlaid with different images. Of stone buildings. Of dirt paths and horses drawing carriages. This time the image changed for longer and some townsfolk noticed it long enough to scratch their heads and wonder what sort of magic was going on now.

Was the sheriff involved in this? The mayor?

A low distant beast cry rang through the air, sending shivers down their back before everything returned to normal.

"What the hell is going on?" Leroy asked, not liking this one bit. He had to go find Snow and ask her if she knew anything about this.

If he could count on one person to save the town, it was her.

He hurried off to go see her.

* * *

They must have drifted off into exhausted slumber because when Regina opened her eyes, it was two pm and almost time to pick Henry up from school. She scrambled up from the hold of Emma's warm and very naked limbs. Looking down at her brought affection to Regina's chest before dread filled it. What had they done? Emma hadn't known the implications of taking that knot. Regina should have stopped herself. Should have given Emma the chance to decide.

She put a hand to her mouth feeling horrified.

She had never wanted to be one of those Alphas. The one who took and didn't care about an omega's rights. Leopold had seen to being one, and Regina wanted to be nothing like him in bed.

"I can hear you fretting," Emma said, letting out a sleepy yawn and blinking back sleep from her emerald eyes. "What's wrong?" Her hand ran soothingly up Regina's bare back where she had left red nail marks.

"Emma..." she began, throat dry. "I shouldn't have done that to you-"

"What? Made me feel good?" Emma interjected before Regina could continue. She sat up. "Regina, I don't know why you worry so much. I'm a grown woman. I can make my own decisions and I sure as hell wanted that otherwise I would have clocked you in the face."

"But Emma-"

At this Emma got up angrily from the bed, hunting for her clothes. She suddenly didn't want to be here. Didn't want to have this conversation. "Regina, I am not doing this with you. The whole time you've been invalidating my feelings by thinking you've done bad things to me. So what if I'm in heat. I could have suffered it out, asked you to make me a damn potion to stop the pain if I wanted to. But I didn't want that. I wanted you-"

"Only because the heat makes you think like that!" Regina exclaimed, upset. Emma wasn't understanding a vital point-that heat's could force someone to do something they didn't want or shouldn't. "You don't know how it can trick you."

Emma paused in pulling on her underwear. She glared angrily at Regina. "Stop trying to be the villain of your own story. Because you were a hero. You saved me. You kept me safe. And you always made sure to not pressure me. So, stop this self pity, self loathing whatever shit that you are doing because I am tired of this," Emma spat. Her mind was truly clear ever since the heat had first hit her, and something told her it was now vanquished and heading back to wherever heats went to. And with a clear mind she found Regina's insistence that Emma hadn't wanted any of this, wrong and incendiary. Why couldn't Emma like this or want this of her own free will? Was there something wrong with that?

"I was trying to protect you! You don't know the horrible things that people can do during heats and ruts and I didn't want it to befall you. I sure as hell hope you don't meet such fates," Regina spat back, snapping her fingers and dressing herself. Then, with as much decorum as she could, she marched out of there, slamming the door behind her. Emma glared angrily at it, before resuming her dressing process. And then she poofed out not bothering to spare another look to where she and Regina had had so many delicious memories on spoiled sheets.

* * *

Luckily Snow and David where done with their cycles by the time Emma came home, though the place did stink mightily of them. And they were right in a meeting with Leroy, about something serious no doubt, when whatever they were going to say was cut off by Emma's arrival. Except her parents were not happy at all given their reactions like they had smelled something bad.

"Emma, why do you smell like Regina?" Mary asked with a tight smile. Her whole body was tensed.

"Oh, right," Emma had forgotten about that, too mad at Regina to think about the whole heat process. "I kind of was at her mansion."

"Why?" Mary's smile was razor thin. Sharp enough to cut. Emma felt like she was about to get in big trouble. Beside her mother David stood with a furious look on his face, sword arm flexing.

"Uh, becauseIwasinheatandReginawashelpingmethroughit?" Emma said very quickly and in one breath. She should have known her parents would not have been happy about this.

"I am going to kill her for taking advantage of you!" Mary managed out with a dying smile and then before Emma could say anything more, she was rushing out of the house, screaming, "David, get my bow and arrows! We ride tonight to the mayor's mansion!"

He stormed after his wife, even Leroy joining in. "This is going to get good!" he said in glee over the impending drama, ever looking forwards to the queen's downfall, and Emma let out a sigh. No, this was not going to 'get good', but very, very bad. She had to find Regina before her parents did.

In a swirl of white smoke she was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

Regina had decided to go on an angry stroll around town, because why not. Sitting in her house, it smelling of Emma's scent, was enough to make her wince in remembering of how they had enjoyed each other countless times. Of how Regina had knotted Emma despite promising to herself she wouldn't, wouldn't put Emma in such a position.

She had broken all her promises concerning Emma and it did not sit right with her.

She should have tried better. Should have done more.

But Emma had been in so much pain. And the thought of letting her struggle, of letting some other Alpha sate her desires, made Regina's veins nearly burst with hot blood. Emma was now her mate whether she planned it or not. Whether she liked it, or not. And it was here to stay until the curse could pass. So what did she do about it?

Did she pursue something more with Emma? Or act like this all didn't matter? She knew Emma might still be under the thrall of the heat so wasn't thinking clearly on such topics. Because surely, who would pick to willingly be with the Evil Queen?

She rubbed her hands over her face, conflicted and annoyed at her own self. Why couldn't she just accept Emma? Accept the fact Emma liked her and she liked Emma and that this mating bite was fate between them.

_Because anyone you ever loved has either left you or died._  A snide voice told her.  _Love Emma openly and the same will befall her._

Right, Regina couldn't let that happen to her friend. To her mate. To her omega.

She shook her head and leaned back on the hard bench she was sitting on. The sky above her looked so clear and problem free. Why couldn't she be like that? Why couldn't she at least have one day like that?

_Because you don't deserve it_  that same voice told her and it was true. She had done too many vile and reprehensible things to deserve good things. That's why she had to give up on her feelings for the savior. Had to move on.

"I was hoping Emma had been kidding when she told me the two of you slept together. But no, I can smell her on you," came a voice dripping with disgust. Regina looked to her left and saw that Mary and David were approaching her, both sporting protective parent faces. And clutching weapons.

"Oh, was there a hunting party I missed?" Regina asked casually. The last thing she needed were the Charmings to beat her low mood down even more.

"Yes, a hunting party in your honor," Mary said and Regina quickly recalled that the brunette had been an Alpha in the Enchanted forest. That hadn't changed here, and if it was one thing Alphas were known for, it was being territorial and aggressive. Both of which Mary was feeling right now, no doubt because Regina had dared to touch Emma which Mary viewed as her property.

And David, being the loyal beta he was, was backing up Mary on this.

"You shouldn't have, really," Regina said, slowly getting up. She didn't want to hurt them, but she would have no choice because she was certain they would stop at nothing to hurt her.

"Let's take this somewhere more appropriate, shall we?" Regina asked and with a whirl of her wrist poofed them away into the woods, where they could not be a danger to anyone but themselves.

* * *

Why did all the damned Alpha fights have to take place in the middle of the woods? Emma was angrily thinking this, as she stumbled over some rock she hadn't seen before. The sounds of yelling and the rumbles of magic were becoming clearer as she neared the area where Regina and Mary were fighting. And why did her mom have to go and attack her mate? Emma had wanted everything. Nothing had been forced on her.

She parted some bushes and at last got to a scene of chaos. Notably, less chaos than when Ruby and Regina had fought, but still bad nonetheless because Emma did not want anyone getting hurt.

"Stop this!" she called out and utilizing her magic, she made vines grow around her parents, trapping them with their arms to the side.

"Emma, what are you doing?" David hollered out, struggling to move. He had been a foot away from Regina, sword aimed at her head but now stuck in midair as the vines held him still.

"I'm stopping this stupidity," she shot back. Tentatively she approached them. Regina was the only one not tied up and she was breathing hard, her shirt askew and hair sticking to her sweaty cheeks. Her magic died down. "Tell your idiot parents to stop this before they really piss me off."

Emma could smell the alpha pheromones in the air. The clearing was rife with them and it even raised Emma's hackles, made her arm hair stand up as unnatural aggression filled her. She shook her head to clear it.

"Mom, dad, you need to stop this. There is nothing to fight over. I chose to be with Regina during my heat. She didn't do anything to me I didn't want, okay?" she looked them in the eyes. Eyes that were still filled with anger.

"How do we know she didn't force you into wanting this?" Mary spat out, struggling in the vines as well. Emma had to redouble her efforts to hold them still before they hurt themselves or anyone else.

"Because..." Emma licked her lips here, trying to find a quick solution out of this. "Because I gave her a mating bite. Not only that, but she bit me back. She made a commitment and chose to be my mate."

David and Mary draw collective gasps at this. "She what?"

"That's true," Regina said gravelly, pulling back on her shirt and revealing the mark. "We're both marked to each other."

"Emma, do you have any idea what this means-"

"Yes, I do," Emma cut Mary off. "I do because Regina warned me about it. Told me what it meant. She didn't let me go blindly into anything, always asking to make sure I was okay. So, she didn't force anything, if anything, I was the  _one_  who was pushy. But this curse made me realize something and that it's I've had feelings for Regina for a while now."

Mary looked like she didn't know how to feel about this, a medley of emotions living on her face and dying in seconds to be replaced by another. David didn't look as shocked.

"I sensed there was something more to your relationship. I just didn't expect you to sleep with our daughter behind our backs like a coward," he said, shaking his head sadly at Regina.

"I didn't sleep behind your backs with her. It only happened recently. It wasn't suppose to happen," Regina argued and those words cut into Emma's heart. Did Regina really not want anything more to do with her? Was she only putting up with Emma for the sake of the curse? For the heat? "But it has, and there is nothing to be done about it now. And if you bumbling fools would stop trying to maim me, perhaps I would have gotten a chance to tell you about this, and about a much bigger threat we should be concerned about."

David, as a beta, was able to relax more easily. Mary and Regina had harder times doing so, but Emma wanted her mate to be soothed and not agitated so she let out pheromones that calmed the brunette down. Regina let out a relieved sigh as the tension ebbed from her. Emma didn't drop the vines just yet, not until she saw Mary was ready to cooperate.

"And what is this big danger?" Mary asked, struggling to put behind her the issue of her daughter being mated to the Evil Queen.

"Rumple. The reason the omega curse is back is because he's doing something. He's meddling with the fabric of our town. And we need to find a way to stop him," Regina insisted.

"That reminds me, Leroy told us he heard an ogre running around in the woods," David filled in. "That's what we were discussing before Emma came in and we became wrapped up in other affairs."

That did not sound good.

"And what else has happened?" Regina asked.

"He also said he saw images of the Enchanted Forest overlaying those of the town," David supplied.

"What does it mean?" Emma turned to Regina, looking for guidance.

"It means we need to hunt down this ogre and then hunt down Rumple," she said, businesslike. "Emma, free David and Mary. They can take the woods to the right and we'll take the woods to the left."

"And why should we trust you and Emma together?" Mary spat distrustfully.

"Mom, stop that! My heat is over, you can be certain I won't be making any dumb decisions," Emma said, losing patience. "If you want to yell at me for mating with Regina, do it later. Not now. Not when our town is in danger."

Mary's lips thinned but she held back her tongue. Emma dropped the magic and her parents rubbed their sore joints. "Stay safe, Emma," David said as he pushed Mary in the direction they were supposed to go in. And Emma couldn't tell if that was a jibe about protected sex, or about the ogre.

"Yea, you too," and in her words there definitely was a jibe about their sex. No child should have to see their parents cycle.

They split up, Emma rushing after Regina who had already forged ahead, ready to take down this ogre.

Emma followed after her in tense silence. "So," she began as Regina followed some invisible path she had determined. "My parents give you much grief?"

"They always give me grief," was the murmured response. And then more silence.

Emma didn't like that, it itched under her skin. And she didn't like not knowing where she stood in terms of their relationship. "Regina, can we just cut to the chase?" Emma sighed out, deciding she would be the bigger person and just go through with this. "What are we doing?"

"Hunting down an ogre. Trying to find that slimeball Rumple," she said briskly and without turning around to look at Emma. Her back was tensed, meaning she most certainly was trying to avoid a topic of conversation. Emma reached for her wrist and pulled her to a stop.

"No, I mean what are  _we_ doing," she indicated with a finger between them.

"Emma, now really isn't the time-"

Ah, classic avoidance.

"Yes, this is the time, because I know you and you are going to clam up and not talk about this, telling us to focus on the Rumple problem and then it'll be too late to talk about us. I'm not going to let you do that." Emma said this softly, looking into her Alpha's brown eyes. Eyes that held a bit of fear of rejection in them.

"I know what you're doing because I've done the same thing. In order to protect myself I've cut other people off. But you don't need to do that. You can be loved."

"No, I can't," Regina snapped out, trying to pull her wrist from Emma's hold but failing. "Anyone I've ever cared about is dead or has been hurt."

"You don't need to worry about that happening to me. I've got a hard head and I'm even harder to kill," Emma assured with a sappy smile.

"Emma-" Regina began only to be cut off.

"Just try. Since when are you scared to go out there and do something? To take something for your own."

"That was when I was an Evil Queen and didn't care about who I hurt for my own selfish needs," Regina pointed out.

"Then do it for my own selfish needs."

When Emma saw Regina closing down, she tried another tactic. "How about this. You do a trial run with me. Give me a month to prove you wrong. To prove I'm not going to go anywhere. And then if you still don't feel like you can handle it, just cut me off, okay?"

Regina shook her head. "If you're saying this out of the obligation of the mating mark-"

"I'm not. I'm saying this for me. Out of the obligations of my own feelings. Give me a chance to prove the worth of the words I said during me heat. So, what do you say, Regina? Date me?" Emma gave a hopeful look and Regina turned her head to the side to look into the distance as she thought.

* * *

While Regina and Emma had gone their separate ways, Mary and David were walking by themselves through the woods, searching for any potential ogres like Leroy had mentioned he had heard.

But their minds were the farthest thing from monster hunting right now. They were still reeling from the knowledge that their daughter and the evil queen had mated. They didn't need to see the bite marks on their necks, their intertwined smells told the story of what had happened.

"I still can't believe that Emma and Regina are..." Mary trailed off, shaking her head. She may have forgiven Regina for many things and even seen her in a redeemed light, but it was too early to think of adding her to the family. But she supposed this was her fault. Her fault for not being there when Emma was going through her first heat.

"It must have been awful, her first heat. And all she had was Regina to help her through it," Mary shook her head.

"It could be worse," David settled on and Mary whipped her head to look at him.

"Worse?" she gaped in shock. "How can you say that?" Her voice went up several pitches. He winced but hurried to explain.

"You know what dangers can befall unmated omegas in heat. Especially one that is clueless to their situation and what it means. Think about it this way: Regina was protecting Emma from all this. Would you have preferred Emma to be devoured or attacked by some out of control Alphas?"

Mary frowned. "Well, no-" she said but was cut off as David continued, taking her hands in his.

"I too don't like this any more than you do. The queen could have held herself back more, for Emma's sake. But Emma consented to this, and she stands by that even out of her heat state, meaning there's something more going on between them than we know."

"But the mating bites! Their mingled scents!" Mary rushed to say.

"Knowing Regina, she's already working on finding a way to revert this curse. Which means the marks won't stand. And Emma will no longer be mated to her," he assured.

"But they're mated now and we just let them go off together," she grumped, not quite able to be bought over by his words. His job as beta was to suit himself to his alpha's needs. Betas were the peace makers, able to be more sound of mind than alphas and omegas when hormones hit. His scent wafted out to her, trying to soothe her.

His was a soft scent. Like mulch infused with pears and lily of the valley. The image his scent brought up was a nice forest, full of happy animals and murmuring streams that one soaked their aching feet in and cooled their hot heads in.

Her scent had always been more acrid when riled up. Like the stench of burning fires and of tanned pelts and brambles that rose from dirt and snagged on fur and skin causing blood to pool forwards. But as his scent calmed her down, her's became a bit more dull. Like someone had taken the color from her and washed over her scents in gray ash that cooled down everything.

She gave a huge exhale, expelling her stresses.

"It's okay. Emma's smart. There's no need for her to continue this mating situation now that the heat has passed." He spoke in a calming tone. He too was worried for Emma. Didn't like what had happened between the queen and her, because Emma was his little girl and would always be. But he was willing to look past it if Emma was happy. He only wanted Emma to be able to live on her terms, to seize whatever lightened her mood. For too long her life had been lonesome and empty and miserable. Who was he to take her chance at a new love away?

Without Mary's alpha hormones itching under his skin and making him want to fight, he was more clear minded and amicable towards the situation. Mary still wasn't on that same level because she and Regina had history. She wasn't worried about Emma dating the evil queen; she was worried what would happen if they stopped.

Regina had a habit of loving too hard. It had happened with Daniella, making the woman turn evil and destroy so many lives for hers. What would happen if she could no longer have Emma? Would she enact another curse? But Mary didn't voice this concern, worried if she did it would give it power and make it a reality. On her own terms she would try to dissuade Emma from perusing anything more with Regina before things deepened any further.

"But what about Regina's rut?" Mary whispered, immensely worried. "What if that hits? You know how bad it can get for Alphas."

David let out a sigh here, letting go of Mary's hands. "Then if and when that time comes, we keep Emma away from her."

Mary acquiesced with a nod of her head but whatever else she was going to say was cut off when a low grumble rolled through the woods. It was the ogre and it was nearby.

She drew her bow and David pulled out his sword. Crashing through the bushes in front of them, the monster reared it's ugly green head. It stood over them, a hulking ten feet, smelling of dead things and with a mouth full of black rotted teeth. It roared, trying to frighten them off with it's size.

"Where could this thing have come from?" Mary wondered, notching an arrow and letting it whiz right into the monsters eye. It let out a pained grunt and clapped a hand over the wound only digging the arrow in deeper. They never said ogres were smart.

"No portals opened up or else we would have known. Maybe it has something to do with Rumple? But how could he deliver a whole monster here without use of a portal?" David questioned and then he rushed forwards to finally lay to rest the beast.

* * *

Regina heaved out a heavy burdened sigh as she slowly drew her eyes back to Emma. "Yes, I'll date you."

Emma couldn't help the wide grin spreading on her face. "That's awesome." Her speech was less eloquent than this moment deserved but she was kind of speechless. She pulled Regina into a warm hug that the woman reciprocated immediately.

Maybe one relationship would finally work out for Regina.

Maybe she could have a good thing at last.

Was it too much to hope for?

Maybe.

Maybe not.


	10. Chapter 10

As Regina and Emma pulled apart from their loving embrace, a voice slithered around them, disgusting just like the scent of the owner to which it belonged to.

"How touching. The savior and the Queen managed to make things work between them. My, when the curse dropped I expected the two of you to get together but honestly hadn't expected it to get this far. I didn't know you had it in you to claim another mate Regina, especially after Daniella."

It was Rumple, smiling creepily and looking quite smug about something. Regina's instincts told her to protect Emma at all costs, while Emma's savior reflexes told her to protect Regina whatever it took. There was a brief moment where Regina stepped in front of Emma but Emma stepped in front of her and the both of them looked on at each other in mild confusion before wordlessly both concluding a fact and instead standing side by side in a show of solidarity.

"What I do is my business, Rumple, and none of yours," Regina barked out. "You should instead be focusing on telling us just what exactly you're planning to do, because from the looks of it, it's going to tear the town apart. And if we go, so do you. Are you really going to risk your own life to kill us?"

He let out a cruel laugh at her incorrect deductions. "I intend to do no such thing. Can't you tell, Regina? I'm taking apart your curse. The very spell that is holding us here."

"That would explain why the omega curse is back in place and why magical creatures have made it into our town," Emma said, in a burst of clarity. "But if the curse keeps unraveling, then won't that mean-"

"Yes, we're all going to end up in the Enchanted Forest," Rumple supplied.

"But why go back?" Regina asked. "You manipulated me to bring you to this world, and now you want to take us back?"

"I only manipulated you so you could bring us all here for one purpose and one purpose only."

"To make our lives hell?" Emma interjected angrily. Magic was crackling along her finger tips and threatening to knock him out. But she knew they needed him conscious so they could draw a way out of him on how to stop this curse.

He gave her a sharp look at the interruption. Regina was quicker to grasp what was happening.

"You are fool to believe it'll work," she sneered out. "Now, tell us how to stop it before we really make you regret your actions." A flame danced to life in her hand. He only looked amused by it, by the danger in their eyes.

"My dears, there is nothing you can do to stop it now. The curse is hanging on by the last thread and I merely need to wait and watch until it snaps. If you'd truly wanted to stop me, you should have done that instead of fucking like rabbits," he threw his head back and laughed and both Emma and Regina flushed at his wording.

"Disgusting old perv!" Emma gritted out and flung some magic at him. He teleported away before it reached him and it left Emma cursing and nearly spitting with anger. "Shit, what the fuck are we going to do, Regina? We need to repair the original curse!" They had to go after him- they had to stop him from cutting that last piece-

A hand on her shoulder stopped her. Regina's pheromones telling Emma to slow down filled the air.

Regina shook her head. "I-we- we can't, Emma. There's not enough time. Manufacturing a spell to cover the whole expanse of it and in this short of a time frame isn't feasible."

Emma did not like the defeated look in her friend's eyes, and she most certainly did not like the defeated words coming out her mouth. "So what? We do nothing?" Emma barked out. "This isn't like us. We don't give up."

"We're not giving up," Regina shook her head as a rumbling in the ground began to build up. This was it, the last thread breaking. Emma could almost envision it. Like a rope that had frayed and been pulled so much that it was barely holding on by the last shred of it's material. But whoever was pulling it, exerted too much pressure and with a snap, it was gone.

The sky above them was cracking now, pieces like glass falling down over them. Regina raised her hands to form a shield over them.

While the sky cracked, and the ground rumbled, the trees around them began to swirl like they were being reflected in a fun house mirror.

"Then what are we going to do?" Emma cried out over the loud noise of a whole town groaning around her. Wind whipped around their bubble but they were safe there for now.

"We're going to have to save the town on the other side. I'm sure we can figure something out while in the Enchanted Forest. We mustn't given up hope!" Regina yelled out.

"Shit," Emma cursed once more, having no desire to be stuck in a bad medieval renaissance reenactment. And what of her parents? Of her friends? Would they be okay?

"Hold on," Regina warned, her magic shields finally being ripped away as the world around them span, forcing them to fall onto their knees on grass that had turned blue. "It's going to be a bumpy ride!" The wind ripped the words from her mouth, and then it ripped the world around them apart. Emma clutched onto the grass with her life and closed her eyes as she was span so fast her insides slammed into her rib cage and she felt she was going to be sick.

And then, nothing.

Nothing but blissful quiet and dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Uber short chapter but I'm gearing up for the second part of this story which will feature adventure, questing for magical nonsensical items, and ruts.
> 
> Little tidbit- the title derives from Emma needing to be saved from her omega's side's heat, and from Regina needing to be saved from her rutting alpha part.


	11. Part Two-You Were the Only One Who Did

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm back with the second half. This is where most of the plot comes in but don't worry, they'll be plenty of Swanqueen moments too ;)

Emma awoke with a groan, sitting up and spitting out blades of grass that had somehow found their way into her mouth. Everything ached and there was a ringing in her head like someone was pressing the doorbell way too many times and way too impatiently.

She looked around herself and let out a disappointed moan. She was in the middle of the woods. But these woods were different. They were crawling with magical animals. Animals that were talking shit about her.

"Her hair looks like a rat's nest," snidely commented one bunny to another.

"Oh, deer, and what are those clothes she's wearing," gasped a deer.

"You do realize I can hear all of you," Emma said flatly. None of the animals- not the flocks of birds on the branches above her, not the four deer, not the bunnies, and not the raccoon's- all gave a shit she could.

"So? You're supposed to hear us. We're talking animals," said the raccoon, his voice sounding a lot like Rocket the Raccoon from Guardians of the Galaxy.

A low moan of pain alerted Emma to the fact Regina had regained consciousness somewhere behind her and was sitting up. She grabbed her forehead, hair mussed up and smudges of dirt on her.

"Shit, it's the Evil Queen. Run!" the animals stampeded away from there, leaving the woods quiet.

Well, at least the annoying critters were gone.

"How are you feeling?" Emma asked, as she sprung to her feet to help her mate up.

"Like I just got swallowed up by a portal and taken to another world," Regina retorted, brushing off some leaves on her. "We need to find everyone else." That was a given.

"You think Rumple transported the whole town back?" Emma asked as they began to trek through the woods. Regina took the lead. She seemed to know this place well or at least have more experience with it, so Emma would let her handle things.

"Not the physical town. Just everyone in it," Regina replied, ducking her head as a branch swung by. Emma wasn't quick enough. It smacked her hard in the face. Hard enough that her nose bleed a little.

"Ouch, what the fuck?" she grunted out as the branch casually swung back. She could hear chittering coming from the trees.

Regina spoke up. "I forgot to mention, there are living trees in this area. And they love to trip up and annoy unsuspecting people." Just as she finished saying this another branch went flinging over her head. Emma managed to dodge this one.

"Are all the forests like this?"

"Yes, though this is a mild one. It doesn't have the howling rocks in it."

Emma didn't need Regina to elaborate on that to know it was maximum annoying.

"Yea, I can see why you would have wanted to destroy this kingdom," Emma commented dryly and nearly tripped up on a root that had come from nowhere.

She made a small fire ball come to life in her hands and immediately the roots retreated. That was more like it. A small smug grin came to her face. She turned her attention back to Regina.

"Are Mary and David in the woods too?"

"They should be. All four of us were hunting down ogres when it happened. But for the rest of the town I'm not quite sure. They could be anywhere. Rumple could have scattered us all to the four winds."

"That does not sound like fun."

"It won't be. Because if we ever hope to go back we have to hunt down everyone," Regina sighed out, already burdened by the task that lay in front of her, because knowing the bumbling idiots of the town, everything would come down on her shoulders. She would have to save everyone and make things right.

"Do you have an idea on how to revert this? How to transport us back?" Emma asked hopefully. There was no way she was okay with living in this kind of world. What about wi-fi? And bear claws? And hot showers?

Nope. She was not giving that up. No way in hell.

Regina's shoulders tensed. She knew of one certain way to revert the curse. But it would involve killing a loved one. She couldn't bare to do it again, not when she was certain she would be forced to kill Emma to cast it.

Maybe there was another safer option. Rumple had manipulated her into using dark magic to do it. But certainly light magic could do such things too. It wasn't like she was casting the curse for a bad reason now. She had good intentions.

"Perhaps," she answered haltingly. "But I won't know until I get out of these damned shrubs and find some magic books." She slapped with annoyance at a fern. It slapped back with equal annoyance.

"So, we're not going home any time soon, are we," Emma said dejectedly. The sooner she could leave this place, the better. But it seemed she would have to stick it out in medieval fun time land for a bit.

"We need to find Henry too," Regina said, worry for him overtaking her now that she knew she and Emma would be alright.

"He's smart, he'll be alright on his own for a bit," Emma soothed, wishing she could reach out and touch Regina on the shoulder. But she sensed the alpha would not be happy at the touch right now. She was tense and thrumming with aggressive hormones.

At least the woodland creatures were too scared of her to bother them.

A sudden roar sounded through the area.

"That sounds like an ogre," Regina commented, instincts blaring at her to protect Emma. But the blonde only stumbled ahead in the direction of the sound. "Mary and David were last fighting an ogre. What if it's them with it?"

"Don't just rush ahead," Regina chided but her mate wasn't listening to her, charging full force to go save her parents. She crashed through the undergrowth and when she emerged, she saw several trees felled. One of them was those living trees, judging by the whirled and knobby face in the bark.

"Ha!" Emma stuck out her tongue at it. That's what it got. But her attention was swiftly drawn to a booming noise. To her far right, the ogre had a tree ripped out by the roots in it's meaty hands and was swinging it down at her parents. Mary and David stood, sweaty and clothing dirtied and ripped. Emma couldn't see any blood on them but that didn't mean they weren't hurt.

Mary was shooting arrows into it's thick hide but if it hurt it barely registered to the ogre. It was like gnats. Annoying but doing no real harm.

A roar erupted from the ogre's mouth and he crushed the tree down where David had been standing a moment ago. He rolled out of the way, before rising to his feet, closer to the ogre than before.

"For Gods sake, can they not even be counted upon to take down one ogre," Regina rolled her eyes as she came up to Emma's side. With a twirl of her wrist, vines shot out from the ground, wrapping around the green and vile beast. He could barely move and it enraged him.

Mary and David noted them now. Smiles broke out on their faces.

"David, back away from the ogre!" Regina shouted out and he did so. Once he was far enough away, she released the vine spell in favor of an earth destroying one. The ground crumbled under the ogre's weight and he went flying down into the cavernous earth, his surprised roars getting smaller and smaller until Regina closed up the hole once more like nothing had happened.

A bead of sweat rolled down her neck at the exertion of this and she sucked in a greedy breath when it was over.

"Emma, we're glad to see you okay," Mary and David jogged up to their daughter, weapons sheathed.

"When the spell struck we didn't know where you would be." David shook his head. "But, now that we have you, we need to find out where we are."

"We're by the village that is a half day's travel from my castle," Regina announced. "And hopefully the rest of the townspeople will be there. We need to get to them before they run into danger like stray monsters. We haven't been here in decades. There's no knowing what rogue powers there are."

"Right. And we have to get Henry too," Mary urged. "Lead the way Regina."

They all followed the mayor along, her sense of direction impeccable. She used a mixture of memory and signs in the woods to make it out, though Mary did help by interpreting bird chirps and telling them which way would be faster.

They got to town, but were greeted by a troubling sight. Men in suits of armor on horses, circling around what looked like to be citizens of Storybrooke. Not all of them, and certainly not Henry, but a good chunk of them. Emma, Regina, Mary and David perched up on a thatched hut's roof to get a better look.

"Well, the good news is we found the townsfolk. The bad news is," here Emma trailed off as Regina filled in.

"The Evil Queen has got them."

The woman in mention was pacing around in front of the captured citizens, all of which who were bound and restrained to their knees by magic. She was wearing a black dress with a high collar and a deep decolletage. Her hair was up in a bun and her makeup was severe, only magnifying the cruel grin on her face.

"Well, what do we have here? Rats, that have infested my village?" She held her hands on her hips, leering at them.

"Regina, how is this possible?" Mary asked, watching with concern on at what was going on below. They spoke in whispers for the queen was but a house away from them. "How is she here, when  _you're_  here? There can't be two yous in the same time and location."

Something Mary said clicked in Regina's head.

"That's because we're not in the same time and location," she gasped out, eyes going wide. "Rumple, when he broke the curse, took us back in time. To before I even cast it." Thoughts ran fast behind Regina's brown eyes. "This is around the time when I was still coming into my power. But I don't remember this happening at all in my past memories."

"Huh. That's weird," Emma said. "Shouldn't you remember it?"

"Maybe she was too busy killing so many people she doesn't remember it," David said. They all turned to look at him with varying degrees of disappointment on their faces.

"Sorry, bad joke," he said, admonished. All three women turned back to brainstorming.

"Unless it's possible it did happen but my memory of the event was erased. Which we need to do after we fix all this. She, I mean  _me_ , can't know this happened. It could ruin things in the past. It could make me even not cast the curse," Regina said gravelly.

"Alright, so what do we do?" Emma asked as a loud cry from below made them look down. The Evil Queen was tormenting some man with her magic.

"You weren't here last night, but suddenly you are infesting my town like pests. Tell me, where did you all come from?" she demanded.

"Storybrooke, Maine!" Archie cried out, face turning red as his insides were clenched in a tight hold.

Maybe that was how Regina had gotten the idea of a place to send them too. Emma shook her head. Time travel was strange. She didn't want to dwell on the implications and complications of it any longer.

"And how did you get here?" the Evil Queen demanded.

"Magic. A giant curse," was the sputtered answer.

"We need to stop her first off. Before she kills anyone!" Regina declared, a furrow between her brows.

Emma's hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"You can't go. She can't see your face. Don't you know if past you and future you see each other shit could go down."

"She's right," David said. "I've watched enough time travel movies to know this is true. You have to stay out of this."

"She's too powerful. Your little sword and Mary's little arrows will do nothing to her. Besides, she can't see Mary either. She'd flip!" Regina argued.

"My sword's not little," David mumbled under his breath but they ignored him.

"Then how about we cast magic spells on ourselves to mask our identities?" Emma offered.

"Those take time and ingredients to craft!"

"Or wear masks."

That would have to do. Regina waved her hand on Emma's suggestion, and they were all wearing masks. David had a hockey mask like Jason. Mary had a Freddy Kruger one. Regina's was a Micheal Meyers mask and Emma had on- "Hey, why do I have a poop emoji mask?" she whined after she had felt it up. "Why do they all get to be scary movie murderers and I get to be shit?"

"Now's not the time to be picky on masks," Regina chided. "Quick, this is the plan."

They all leaned in as she whispered it to them.

* * *

There wasn't much time to act. Already the queen was beginning to extract too much information from the captured fables and there was no telling when she might start executing them. They all split up for better efficiency. Mary found another roof to perch on and began to fire volley after volley of arrows, all lightening fast. She managed to take out three knights before the rest went after her, drawing swords and kicking off of on their horses to get to her. Having their attention, they jumped off the roof and into a bale of hay conveniently there before rolling to her feet and taking off down the road. Once she ran past a certain alleyway, the horses hot on her back and the knights one inch away from swinging their swords and beheading her, a trap awakened.

Suddenly they found themselves frozen, unable to move. The blue circle under them shone with intensity and that same blue light held them captive.

Emma emerged from where she had been hiding and high fived her mom who took a second to bend over and regain her breath.

"I really need to start exercising more," she said between gasps.

"We need to lure the town folk away from the Queen."

"Is David doing his part?" Mary asked as they walked past the frozen knights back to the town square.

Loud shouts were coming from that direction. "Yes, I think he is," Emma confirmed.

"You idiots!" the queen hollered after her vacating knights. "Don't  _all_  chase him down!" But they ignored her, too intent on the chase. Another half dozen knights on horses chased down David as he raced to the agreed upon location. He had shown up, waving his sword and mocking them and they had turned to chase after him. This left the Storybrooke citizens unguarded, except for a pissed off Queen and Graham. But it was Regina who was going to take her on. Not the others.

David turned in the nick of time and avoided the trap. These were weight sensitive. So he could run across it and be fine. But heavily armored knights and their horses would not be. Blue light trapped them and they were unable to move.

Now that the knights were taken care of, he could focus on rescuing the citizens.

He went to regroup with his team and found Emma and Mary already leading and freeing those who had been captive.

"Quickly, hide in the woods," they urged. "We will find you there later."

"Some fables are missing," Happy explained, not looking happy at all. "And we have no idea where."

"Don't worry, we'll find them too," Emma promised. "But right now focus on getting away and on staying away."

The Evil Queen was occupied for now and it was thanks to Regina.

"Who are you?" The queen snarled out, launching fire balls at Regina's head. The woman dodged them and jumped over Graham's unconscious form that lay between them. He had been the only knight left guarding the queen after the others had stupidly left. He had gone down easily despite his bravery.

"I won't let you harm them."

Magic continued to fly through the air as Regina did her best to keep the queen distracted. But whereas Regina was holding herself back because she didn't want to kill herself, the Queen didn't know who she was truly fighting and she had no such qualms.

"You can't stop me if you're dead," she gritted out, summoning a huge bolt of lightening that lit up the day.

Damn it. Emma didn't like this. She didn't want Regina to take the Queen on by herself. Emma wanted to help her, but freeing all these citizens was taking ages. How had the Queen even done it herself?

Magic. She had to use magic to summon them into this area. But Emma wasn't gifted enough to do that. "We've got to hurry and help Regina," she urged her mother and father.

"Regina can handle herself," David assured though he didn't look certain.

"Yea, I'm worried about  _which_  Regina can. I'm hoping it's not both," Emma grimaced and magically sliced free the restraints on five people this time. They were getting closer, and Emma simply took to suggesting to those who were free to help the others. This way they could get more done.

A huge rumble went through the ground, upsetting their balance. Emma fell hard to her knees as did several others. She turned her head to see that Regina and the Queen were locked in battle. Two bolts of magic were aimed at each other. The queen's red and Regina's blue. The two colors fought, each to overcome each other.

Emma prayed that Regina would win. She itched to go help her, but she also knew how pissed Regina would be if Emma disobeyed her orders. So she got up, focusing more on evacuating the town square.

"Your magic," the queen grunted out, strands of her hair slipping free from her bun and whipping around her face. "It's so familiar."

That wasn't good. Regina couldn't have her filling in the dots. She urged forth more magic and the blue light shot up and blasted the Queen off of her feet.

She landed several feet away, right in the puddle of mud.

Regina knew getting dirty was a high insult and that she had just unlocked more of the Queen's rage.

The woman in question stood up, vibrating with anger. She held out her arms and torpedoes of red magic zoomed at Regina with scary speeds. All she could do was barely manage to set up her shields and stand there as the blasts decimated the ground around her.

"Regina!" Emma called out in concern, but David was closer to the Evil Queen. He lunged at her, sword in his hand. "Leave her alone!" he proclaimed and this was enough of a distraction for the barrage to decrease. She turned her attentions to him and lazily flicked her wrist like one does to a fly. He was sent flying, smashing right into the wall of a house and going right through it.

"David!" Mary shouted out and went rushing to him.

Regina, now less bombarded, dropped her shields and rolled to the side, sending out a bolt of energy to snag the queen by her feet and throw her up into the air. But the queen was quicker. She turned into black smoke and reappeared behind Regina, grabbing her into a head lock that radiated electricity.

Regina squirmed in her hold, screaming as shocks coursed through her. Her feet kicked at the ground as her hands struggled to escape the vice like hold.

Emma felt anger course through her veins. Both hands went up and sent blasts of powerful magic. The queen sensed this and turned around so she could deflect the blasts into the ground with her own magic.

Emma didn't let down her attacks, sending blasts every which way while getting closer. Regina's struggling was getting weaker. Just when Emma was about a foot away, the queen switched tactics. She absorbed the magic Emma sent at her and then directed it right into the ground. It raced towards Emma and exploded, sending her flying through the air and crashing down into the ground hard. Her head rang from the impact and every bone in her body felt jolted and out of place. She sliced her tongue on her teeth and spat the copper taste out, more blood dribbling down from her nose.

She couldn't hear anything and she tried to get up as bits of dirt and rock showered onto her as an aftermath. But her body wouldn't work. And there was something wrong with her head. It throbbed and when she went up to touch it with her hand, her fingers came back red.

She must have cracked it open when she landed head first.

The thought made her woozy and nauseous and she collapsed back down to her back.

"No," Emma groaned out as the lights dimmed for her. She reached out a hand, badly wanting to go after Regina but unable to. She collapsed to the ground, her head heavy. The last thing she saw was the Evil queen and a limp Regina teleporting away in a cloud of black smoke as Mary called out Emma's name.

And then nothing.


	12. Chapter 12

Part Two: You Were the Only One Who Did

Emma awoke in the camp in the woods. Her head was pounding something frightful and there was a weird taste in her mouth like herbs and honey.

"She's awake!" a voice called out and there was some rustling before Mary and David came in.

"Sweetie, we're so glad to see you okay," her mother breathed out, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"Ugh, yea, if by okay you mean feels like shit," she grunted out, attempting to sit up on the skins she had been resting on. There was a bandage around her head and wooden bowls around her.

"We gave you some first aid treatment. You should be all fine now. You just need some rest so the wound can close properly."

"And how's dad?"

"Looking less beat than you even though I picked a fight with a house," he said and grinned at her. But Emma could see some bandages on his cuts.

"And Regina? Is she-gone?" A lump stood in her throat. There was no telling all the terrible things the queen could do to Regina. And there was no telling what terrible repercussions the two of them meeting could have on the past and present.

"Yes, the evil Queen left. She's no doubt back in her castle."

A fourth voice said this and Emma turned her head slowly and mindful of her wound, to see another Mary standing there. Though, this one was younger and had long black locks.

"Where did she come from?" Emma questioned, shooting her parents a look that said 'this is bad, why the hell would you bring your past self into this?'

Mary shot her an apologetic look back. "She found us."

"The birds told me there was trouble and people in need, so I came as fast I could," Snow stated.

"And it's a good thing she did," David pointed out. "Because she had the herbs needed to help heal you. Their magical in a way so you should be good as new by the end of tomorrow."

"But I need to be as good as new now. I need to help find Henry and retrieve Regina."

"Why would you want to retrieve her?" Snow asked, in confusion.

"Uh, we've got a friend named Regina. Totally not the same person as the Evil Queen. Not at all," Emma quickly said.

"Emma, we can't let you do that. Not without a solid plan. Her castle is fortified with magic."

"And you forget I also have magic," Emma pointed out to Mary.

"Not enough to get in."

"So then we just get her out. Tell her to take Regina and that we want to make a trade or something."

"I could help," Snow piped up. Her hands landed on the small knife by her side as she talked. "The Evil Queen wants me. I've been in hiding. If I give up my location, she'll surely come to find me."

"That's too dangerous," David rushed to add, coming up to stand by Snow's side and looking on at her with love and concern. "We can't risk it."

They couldn't risk past Snow being hurt or killed. The present one could be changed for ever.

"If I've survived this long, I could survive a bit longer," was the confident reply. Mary edged her way in between David and herself. "Yes, but you did that by hiding, not by taking her on directly. Let us handle this. We know her a lot better than you do."

"I suppose you would know, considering you are me and from the future."

Emma's eyes bulged out. "You told her?"

"I had to. She had too many questions and we needed her and the bandits help. How do you think we're in a safe location?"

Emma would have shook her head in disappointment if only it wouldn't hurt to do so. "We need to erase their memories afterwards."

"I'll gladly agree to it. I don't want to change the future," Snow said. "I'll talk to my men, see what they have to offer in terms of advice."

"Thank you," Mary said and Snow left. David watched her go with admiration in his eyes.

Mary elbowed David hard. "Would you stop doing that?"

"What, she's you! I can't admire you?" he protested and she glared at him before rolling her eyes. "Men," she scoffed and went off. David raced after her.

"It's not cheating if it's you!" he tried to explain.

Emma lay back down on the skin pelts. She wanted action and she wanted it now. But she knew nothing more could be done for now. She just hoped Regina would be alright.

Regina slowly came to, every muscle in her body aching. She smelt like singed skin and burnt hair and electricity still crackled between her finger tips.

"You took your sweet time waking up," a rough voice greeted her and she sat up to see she was in the throne room, the Queen sitting on her throne, Regina at her feet.

She had been captured. This was very unfavorable. She needed to escape. But the queen must have sensed the magic brewing under Regina's skin because she magicked a pair of magic restraining cuffs on her and that was that. Regina growled in frustration, forced to her knees with another burst of magic.

"Who are you, I wonder," the queen spoke to herself and then tugged off the mask, revealing Regina's true identity.

The Evil Queen's eyes went wide.

"Me?" she gasped out. "How is this possible?" She got up from her throne, needing an outlet for her shock. She paced around Regina, examining her in a new light. Took in her clothes, her hair length, and even the way her body was held. "You are me. But a different me. Or are you only pretending to be me?" She stepped in closer, face to face with Regina.

"Let me go and I shall tell you all you want to know," Regina bartered. The queen laughed right in her face.

"I think not. I shall find out the answers on my own through my favorite methods."

Regina knew what exactly those methods were. "You'd really hurt your own self?"

"You may look like me but until I know for sure, then I have no such qualms about my devious methods."

"Then let me make this easier for you," Regina said. While she wasn't squeamish to pain, torturing herself might have bad consequences. "On our sixth birthday, mother gave us this lip scar. On our fourteenth we met Daniella. We were only sixteen when she died and we turned to magic to give us power. Rumple became our mentor and our hatred for our mother grew with each spell we learned."

The Evil Queen, grabbed Regina by the neck, shaking her. "How do you know all this? How? Who told you?"

"No one did," Regina managed past the tight hold. "It's because I've lived through it all."

The grip loosened as the queen's mind worked. "So, we are not from the same time."

"No, we are not."

"Your clothes are so strange and your magic while the same as mine is also different. Tell me, what am I like in your time." Curiosity gleamed in the queen's cat like eyes.

"You're in a position of power. But you are respected by your citizens. And you have friends and family who love you."

The Evil Queen looked in disbelief. "Me? Loved? Respected? Now that is a fairytale."

"It's true. It takes a lot of time and effort but it happens. I know how bleak everything is right now but things do get better. Trust me."

The evil queen's eyes softened at this and she looked away for a second into the distance as if trying and failing to imagine how her life could get better. She closed up quickly, that glimpse of vulnerability, of young innocence, gone.

"So you are me, truly," the queen said, with a mix of disgust and intrigue. Her mask slammed back on. "But why are you here?"

"I was brought here by force." It sat on Regina's tongue to warn herself about Rumple, about the curse. About every little bad thing. But she knew she couldn't say anything about it. She couldn't change the past because then Henry wouldn't be here and she needed him. And Emma wouldn't be here either and she needed her. "And only you have the power to help me go back to where I belong."

"And where is that?"

"You know I cannot tell you unless you wish to tear the space time continuum to bits," was Regina's sharp answer.

For once the queen did not make this too difficult. "Very well. But what exactly would I be helping you with?"

This had not been expected- Regina being able to reason with her less reasonable self. Even though she knew her past self and how she would have reacted to certain things, there were still parts of her that were unpredictable.

But she was going to milk this helpful mood of the queen's for all it was worth. "I need to cast a curse. And I need Rumple caught."

"So, there are two of him here as well?" Regina arched a brow. "Oh joy," was her sarcastic answer. "But I will help you with finding him and with casting this curse. Only because this world isn't big enough for the two of us."

Regina knew that was only the partial reason. The hopeful gleam in her past self's eyes clued her in that she was hopeful for the better future. For the better things to come. And that she wanted her copy to get there so that she could too. There was no need to trap her future self in the past where only the bad ever existed.

"Free me from my chains. We both know we are geniuses. Our two minds will find a solution faster than anyone else."

That stroked the Evil Queen's ego. "That we are," she purred, pleased.

Back at Snow's bandit camp, she, Mary, David, the seven dwarfs, and Emma sat in a circle around a bonfire.

"We need to split up our forces into three teams. One to rescue Regina. One to find Henry. And one to track down Rumple before he does something evil once more," David stated.

"The best options for tracking are Ruby and myself," Mary stated.

Emma didn't know how she felt about using Ruby. She was still a tad pissed at the woman for what she had done to her during her heat. Trying to force herself onto her and then picking a fight with Regina were not how friends should act. And Ruby hadn't even bothered to come up to Emma and rectify the mistake.

Emma sucked in a breath. She would have to put those hard feelings aside for now if she wanted Henry found and Rumple captured.

"I think we should send her after Rumple," David voiced. "He's a bigger threat right now and we need to find him before he mucks everything up even more. We have word from Miss Muffet that Henry was last seen with Hook. That means in the least Henry will be protected."

"Hook used to be a villain. Are we sure?" Mary asked, fretting.

"While he's a drunkard and a scumbag, he's not evil," Emma shrugged. "We should give him the benefit of the doubt. Which Regina didn't get much of."

"That's because Regina's evil was so much bigger- and don't get me started on this." Mary wagged her finger. "Because you know I'm still not one hundred percent okay with you being mated to Regina."

"I'm a grown woman. I can make my own decisions! And stop judging her for her past mistakes. We all made some."

"I think the fact Emma's in love and mated is wonderful," Snow said.

"See, mom, why can't you be less judgy like Snow?" Emma burst out.

"Mom?" Snow gasped, suddenly looking on at Emma and Mary with new understanding. "I have a daughter in the future?" Her hands came up to her mouth.

"Did you have to tell her?" Mary gave Emma an exasperated look.

"You told her about us first, so don't give me that!"

Snow rushed over to Emma, hugging her and nearly suffocating her with her embrace. "I always wanted a child. And you're so beautiful, Emma," Snow cooed, leaning back and grasping Emma's cheeks between her hands.

"Uh, thanks. But can we focus on the mission?" Emma said, her cheeks squished so that she talked funny.

"Of course. And then you have to tell me-"

"We can't talk about it, Snow. The less you know about us, the better," Mary interjected and Snow relented with a deep sigh.

"We can go after Henry and Hook," Grumpy suggested. "While Ruby and David can go after Rumple."

"I'll send some bandits to aid them," Snow offered, "Which would leave us two and Emma, for the castle."

"And with no idea how to get in," Emma grumbled, feeling useless. She was certain if the situations were reversed that Regina would have already solved everything.

"Don't worry. We'll find a way in. Eventually."

"Regina doesn't have 'eventually'!" Emma rose to her feet, upsetting the stump she had been sitting on. "The queen could be torturing her as we speak."

The rest sat in silence, knowing this could full be true. But what could they do about it? Nothing.

Emma stormed off and went to sit by a small stream, needing some peace of mind. She tossed small pebbles in and watched them sink. She felt like a failure. She didn't know where Henry was, didn't know how to get to Regina, and didn't know what Rumple was up to.

She was supposed to be the savior but what had she done? Nothing but literally fuck around until the curse had broken and gotten them stuck here.

Splendid.

She let out a discontented sigh and lay down on the bank, looking up at the sky. Even the stars here were different. They were rearranging in the air, making a new pattern.

"Don't give up," she read as they changed once more. "You're a star."

"Kinda corny coming from a bunch of stars, ya know," she called out to them, weirdly certain they could hear her.

This time they rearranged themselves into a middle finger.

"Well fuck you too," she muttered up to them. Why was the nature here so fucking rude?

Candles lit the dark of the library as both Regina's poured over countless textbooks. There had to be an alternative to killing a loved one to cast the dark curse. She knew there had to be. Already she had found some information but not the whole of it.

Her frustration permeated through the air and made the silence around them heavy. She rubbed the back of her neck. What if there wasn't one? What if she couldn't find one? Then what would they do? Would they be trapped here forever?

But no, there had to be a way. Her memories of the past did not reflect this situation so she needed to have faith. She only wished she could pass on the word to her friends that she was alright. She didn't need them worrying over her, thinking she was in pain.

But asking the queen would guarantee her not being able to send out a word. She just knew it. So she silently continued working on her texts.

"I've been pondering over something. Something this whole time," the queen stated, which wasn't a surprise. Regina could sense curiosity radiating off of her. Regina figured it would probably be a question about the future.

"I cannot tell you what lays in the futur-"

"It's not that. It's your scent."

Regina froze, back to the queen. She had forgotten all about it. Forgotten about how she smelled different because she was mated.

"At first I thought it was me. That I was scenting you wrong because you were from the future and the world was different then in regards to smells and alpha beta omega dynamics. But then I realize I wasn't wrong. And that I was merely scenting a mating claim." A chill went down Regina's spine as the queen continued to speak. "And it doesn't smell like Daniella's scent."

Regina turned around, magic in her hands but in a second the magic shackles were on her wrists, holding her magic back. The queen stalked towards her, jerking down the collar of her shirt, pressing her into the table top, the edge biting her skin.

The mating bite was exposed for all to see. A sneer overtook the queen's face. "This is a fresh mating bite. Who gave you this?" The queen's voice was calm. But it only lasted for a second. "Who GAVE YOU THIS?!" thundered across the library and Regina took in a shuddering breath, preparing for the worst.

"Stay quiet," Hook ordered as he peered behind the tree. Henry rolled his eyes. Just because he was 12 didn't mean he was a child. He was older and smarter than his peers and he knew that the best thing to do when a troll was around was to hide from it. It was ugly and with gray skin that had moss covering the back. It had given the illusion of being a moss covered rock until it had moved and it's sharp teeth had snapped at where Henry's feet had once been if Hook had not caught him by the back of his jacket with his hook and hauled ass out of there.

This water troll had tried to drag them into the river as they'd been about to cross it but had not succeeded. Both of their clothes were soaked and they were shivering with cold. The troll was canvasing the banks, looking for them.

They couldn't cross the river if it was hunting for them. Luckily, trolls had bad eye sight so it couldn't see them. But it had good hearing so they had to be very quiet if they wanted to sneak past it. "Let's us that part of the river," Hook pointed with his hook at it. "It's narrower and we can get across it faster. The troll won't be able to follow us on dry land. The river is it's home and trolls rarely leave home even when it comes to finding meals. They're lazy things."

Henry nodded his head, having found an unlikely ally in Hook.

He had been on his lunch break at school when Hook had come in, needing to ask him some questions about his mother. They'd gone for some ice cream, Hook's treat, and been walking down the street talking. "Is your mother alright?"

Henry knew enough to know Hook was concerned because of the omega curse dropping, though he didn't know why Hook cared. It's not like he and Ma were close. "She's okay. Mom's taking care of her."

"Huh, taking care," he said, his face darkening like Henry had given him bad news. He would never understand why the adults had to act so dumb during this curse. He took a lick of his cone.

"Yea, Ma looked and smelled really sick but whatever Mom did for her helped her. She's been feeling a bit better."

Hook's cone snapped in his hand, splattering ice cream all over his chest not that he noticed. He looked murderous. What was wrong now?

"Henry, I need to speak to your mother. Both of them." He announced rather suddenly and seriously.

Henry sensed he really shouldn't allow Hook to do that, but before he could say more, the earth underneath them began to shake as the sky cracked above them.

"What the bloody hell-" Hook looked around in panic, before he grabbed Henry and pulled him out of the way of a chunk of sky falling down that could have crushed the young boy. "Quick, in here," he pointed to the dumpster they were close to and the both of them jumped in. The shaking and creaking continued and the dumpster shook with each movement. It was hot and dark in here and it smelled. It was like a roller coaster in the dark. And when it all ended, they cautiously opened it up. A banana peel slid off of Hook's hair.

They were in a forest of sorts.

"Bloody hell. Not the Enchanted Forest," Hook had grumbled as they got out of the dumpster, flinging bits of garbage off.

"How do you know?" Henry asked, in awe as he took in his surroundings. He had read all about this place but never actually seen it. Until now. It was kinda awesome.

"Because of that," Hook pointed at a patch of singing daisies. They were singing something vulgar that had Henry covering his ears as they walked past. Until Hook stepped on them, of course.

"I hate everything in this blasted place. It's always out to get you," he grunted out, wiping the remains of the flowers off of his shoes on the grass.

"Do you think we're the only ones here?" Now fright began to take hold in Henry's chest. Were his moms okay? Did they know he was gone?

"We won't know until we figure out where we are. We need to get out of the woods first. I'm sure your moms will stop at nothing to find us," he ruffled Henry's hair.

"How do we get out of the woods?" Henry looked around but all he saw was trees and more trees.

Hook took out a compass. "Don't worry. If I can navigate the seas I sure as hell can navigate some trees." The needle pointed south. "We move in the opposite direction."

Henry didn't know how much he could trust a rum drunk pirate but he had no other option.

And that was how they had come to the river with the troll. A troll that had almost eaten both of them had Hook not called a retreat.

"Slow movements," Hook said as they used the cover of plants to crawl towards the more narrow lip of the river. Eventually they got there, Hook waiting until the beast had it's back to them before urging Henry to run. They splashed through the water, the river shallower here.

The beast heard this splashing and it turned to them, giving chase.

"Run!" Hook exclaimed as their legs churned. They erupted from the water in a splash and onto dry land, but the troll did not give up. It kept following them.

"I thought this troll wouldn't chase us on dry land!" Henry shouted out.

"It's not supposed to. It must be really hungry!" Hook shouted back as the beast began to gain on them.

And then, Henry tripped over a rock.

Rumple had just finished making a deal in the middle of the woods with some young stupid woman. The whole duration of it he could feel eyes on him and now that the woman was gone, he decided to confront the person who had been watching him.

"I know you're there. You can come out now," Past Rumple said. But he wasn't expecting himself to step out from behind the bushes.

"Well, what a twist," he cooed, delighted. The other him did not look as delighted.

"That won't be the only twist," Rumple said, eyes blazing fury. "I'm here to stop you from ever making that mistake. I won't let you ruin anything anymore for me."

"What are you blabbering on about?" past Rumple scowled, knowing this man was not joking around.

Rumple pulled out a knife from his pockets. It was enchanted with vile magics. "I'm here to kill you. And then to take your place."

He lunged, knife out.


	13. Chapter 13

Heavy breathing filled the air as a man slumped over by a tree stump held his bleeding side. That man was Rumple, injured by the own knife he was going to use on his past self. His blood ran black which wasn't a good sign. The weapon was designed to hurt him and kill him slowly, but it had been used on the wrong reiteration of him. The past Rumple had run away with the weapon. Which was now another issue to worry over.

He had underestimated his past self, thinking he had the upper hand merely because he was older. He grimaced as pain laced within him. He needed to find himself and quickly so he could neutralize the weapon's magic. And to also stop his past self from using that weapon on anyone else.

With a grunt, he rose up with determination and hobbled in the direction he had last seen himself going.

* * *

"Henry!" Hook shouted out, doubling back to help the boy up. Henry had fallen so hard he had split his chin and blood ran down it. But they had been too slow. The troll was almost on them and Hook frantically looked for anything that could be used as a weapon only to see there wasn't anything there.

It was over. They were doomed.

And then a thick branch descended downwards and smacked the troll so hard it went flying back all the way and plopping down into the river.

Hook blinked in wonder at the tree there. It was an enchanted one. He and Henry stood to their wobbling feet.

Henry gaped in wonder. "Guess that troll was barking up the wrong tree."

Hook, in mild wonder, said, "huh, maybe not everything is out to kill you here."

The oak tree leaned down towards them, looking mean. It pounded one branch into the other, like a man pounding a fist into a hand. "I wouldn't be too sure about that. Those daisies you stepped on were my cousins. And I wasn't going to let some troll get the joy of ripping you apart for that."

"Oh shit," Hook cried and began pushing Henry to run again.

The tree let out an angry roar that shook it's branches, leaves storming down, before those branches began sweeping over head. They smacked into the ground with a tremendous crack as the two men ran away.

But just because they were out of the reach of the branches didn't mean they were safe.

The ground erupted under them, making them nearly lose their balance, as thick roots appeared, slithering like snakes around them, trying to snatch them up and capture them.

They hopped around like mad, finally able to escape that too by the skin of their teeth.

Frustrated the tree sent out another roar and began to rip itself out of the ground.

"Why won't it just give up?" Henry whined, tired and out of breath, and not sure he could keep this up.

"I told you everything out here wants to kill you," Hook hollered back as the ground shook with each step the tree took towards them, having uprooted successfully. "This way," Hook lead to a narrow path between trees so the other bigger tree couldn't follow them.

Henry began to tire but adrenaline kept him going just barely. The sun was setting and it was getting darker and harder to see. They needed to find shelter.

Splintered noises were behind them as the bigger tree smashed through the smaller saplings to get to them.

"Tree killer. Don't you care about the environment?" Henry asked in hopes of making a moral arise in the tree. It didn't work. It only growled at them, picking up it's pace and whacking it's branches back and forth in a sweeping motion to get the obstacles out of it's way.

"Let's go there!" Hook suggested, pointing at a colorful hut off to the left. It looked normal if not for the giant chicken feet folded up under it.

"Isn't that Babajaga's hut?" Henry panted, slowing. Hook slowed his pace to match up with Henry. Emma would never forgive him if Henry was captured by a vengeful tree. And he was trying to get on the omega's good side so he could mate with her.

He had been trying to get with her for a while now and he would be damned if he would simply let the queen have her. Hopefully, Regina hadn't mated Emma yet and he still had a chance.

Plus, he kind of liked the kid. Would be a shame.

"Let's hope she's not home," Hook said as they reached the hut and found the door blissfully open. They slammed it shut behind them and not a second too late.

Their harsh and heavy breaths filled the silence of the room.

"I'm never going to look at trees the same way," Henry commented.

They couldn't hear the tree anymore from outside. Had it left?

A knock sounded at the door. Both look at each other. Who could it be? Had Babajaga come back? They slowly opened door to see it was the tree who had knocked, branches folded across it's chest while the smaller twigs tapped on it's wooden arm.

"Eh hem," it cleared it's sappy throat. "We aren't done here."

"If this was a pine tree, I'd say it's really pine-ing after us," Henry joked. Hook shot him a look. "Now is really not the time for joking."

"Emma's my Ma. It's a genetic thing," he argued as they both decided to slam the door just before the tree could wrap it's branches around them.

Heavy branches knocked into the door, Henry and Hook pressed against it to keep it on it's hinges. Each thump vibrated their teeth nastily.

Smaller branches broke their way through the two windows on either side of the door, trying to reach for them. One scratched Hook across the cheek.

All this ruckus woke up the hut. With a ferocious squawk it rose to it's feet and began to run away. Now Hook and Henry found themselves sliding from left to right with each footstep of the chicken. At it's full height the tree could no longer reach them and neither could it keep up with a chicken hut. It was left behind, angrily shaking it's branches at them as they were taken far, far, away.

The furniture inside slid back and forth and Henry narrowly avoided getting crushed by the table. "Where is this going to take us?" Henry cried out.

"I don't know," Hook said as they held on for life, unable to do anything to stop this.

* * *

"Daniella isn't our only mate," Regina spoke in a slightly trembling voice. She tried to keep calm, to come off as strong and unafraid but without her magic, she was at the mercy of the queen and her temper.

"You lie!" the queen screamed in Regina's face, hand on Regina's neck, pressing and pressing. "Daniella  _is_  and  _was_  my only mate. How dare you desecrate her memory by finding yourself some other omega whore! How dare you! I will find this new mate of yours and I will destroy them for ever daring to take Daniella's place." The hand tightened. Regina was beginning to go light headed from little air.

"Please," she gasped out. "Don't."

"You beg for this whore's life?" the queen shook Regina a little, making her teeth clack together.

"Don't you dare hurt Emma. She is good and kind and the best thing to happen to us," she wheezed out.

"Daniella was the  _best_  to happen to us. And she was taken away. I will not let her love be poisoned by some meaningless affair you have chosen to partake in. If this is the future that awaits me, than I chose to destroy it," the queen sneered and dread filled Regina.

"No," she begged. This was the worst possible outcome.

"Yes," the queen hissed. "And you'll rot in my dungeons while I revenge myself upon her."

The queen didn't even know where this Emma was or how she looked liked. The woman could be back in the present for all the queen knew. But she didn't give up easily. She always got her revenge.

She poofed Regina off into a holding cell and still shaking with rage, she stormed off to plan her course of action.

* * *

Dawn broke over the bandit camp and they readied themselves for their mission. The dwarfs were going to go find Henry and Hook, though Emma had no idea how they would do it without tracking devices, while Ruby and David along with the three bandits Mary had lent them- Joe, Abel and Shade- were going to hunt down Rumple.

Before they left, Ruby had tentatively approached Emma. The blonde knew what this was going to be about as soon as she saw Ruby's shifting eyes and guilty mouth.

"Emma-"

"Ruby," Emma greeted, stiffly as she pulled on some animal pelts to blend in more with this world. Her bandages had come off and while her head was still a bit sore and the stitches had yet to come out, she felt better and able to think clearer. What ever herbs she had been given had helped greatly though they tasted terribly.

"Look, I just wanted you to know how terribly sorry I am for the way I treated you. I'm normally not like that. I don't know what came over me. You're omega side just...it was like it had hypnotized me and all I cared about was..." she trailed off, noticing Emma's hard jaw line.

"I know you probably don't believe me and think me terrible for doing such a thing. But I honestly swear to you I had no control over my own actions or thoughts. I just ran on autopilot and I never meant to violate your trust. I hope one day you can forgive me." Ruby looked so downtrodden that Emma couldn't keep being this mad.

"I know you didn't mean it but at the time it happened it was scary and concerning. I just need some more time before I'm comfortable around you like before," Emma said.

"I understand," Ruby nodded her head sharply and walked off, for there was not much more they could discuss to move this topic onward.

While the teams moved on the Henry and Rumple front, Snow, Emma and Mary were still debating over what to do with Regina. No one had ever made it into the queen's castle due to protective spells over it. So like Snow had mentioned before, the queen would need to be drawn out. "We either barter with her, or threaten her," Mary concluded. "And neither option sounds like it's going to go well."

"What about trying to reason with her?" Emma suggested and both moms shook their head no.

"She's not exactly the reasonable woman you know. She's highly irrational right now," Mary added.

Emma slumped down in her seat, feeling defeated. "Then what the hell can we do? I have magic, can't I use it to break past her defenses?"

"Let's scout the place first. Maybe we'll find something there. A sort of weak point that you can use your magic on," Snow suggested.

So that's what they did, finding a perch on a cliff overlooking the castle. It was dark and brooding and adorned with spikes and high spires.

"Home sweet home," Emma murmured. How could Regina have lived in such a cold place? They lay flat on their stomachs, watching the coming and goings of the castle and the employees of it.

"How about that?" Emma suggested, growing antsy with waiting. She was pointing to a cart that was brought in by merchants and let in through a back gate. "We could sneak a ride in one of those."

"Such a cliché but let's do it," Mary agreed and the three of them hurried to do just that. With correct timing they were able to hop into a wagon full of sheep skins and cow hides and bury themselves under the thick pelts. It was hot in here and they all were drenched in sweat by the time they got to the gate.

A quick exchange between guards and merchants and then they were inside, jumping out as soon as the wagon was parked. They found themselves in a sort of underbelly of the castle, full of stocked goods and merchants and their carts. They snuck around it all, finding a staircase to go up. Emma went first, magic crackling between her fingers in case they came across anyone.

They surprisingly met no one in such a huge castle, coming straight up to the lobby. From here, stairs and more passageways greeted them.

"We should split up."

"No." Emma shook her head at Mary's suggestion. "Too risky."

"But we won't cover enough ground like this, and the longer we stay in here the more risk there is of us getting caught."

Before they could continue arguing, a door opened to their left. Weapons went up but there was no need, for Regina stumbled out.

They were as shocked as she was.

"Two Snow White's?" Regina declared, lips turning down into a scowl but before she could continue, Emma was grabbing her arm and tugging her. "We need to get out of here. You lived in this castle in the past. You have to know some short cuts out. Lead the way."

"Right," Regina swiftly nodded her head, eyes taking a long time to leave the two Snow's forms. She seemed to shake herself awake and then hurried off, keeping to the walls and dark shadows of her castle.

"I have a secret exit I use when in need of some privacy from even my guards. It's not far," she said as they followed her quietly and quickly.

It didn't take long and they exited in a back part of the castle, leading them into some gardens. From there it was just an easy journey to the woods, Regina magicking any guards into sleep with her spells.

"We were so worried it was going to be impossible to find you," Emma admitted, releasing a long breath and hugging Regina once they were safe. It was a miracle how smooth and seamless this had all gone. They would have never expected it.

Regina stiffened in her embrace before awkwardly returning the hug. Emma took a deep breath of her mate's scent, finding it comfortingly the same, though it was tinged with irritation. No doubt from having to deal with the Evil Queen.

"How did you get away?"

Regina pulled away from the embrace. "Magic, dearie," she proclaimed, sending a fireball zooming up from her palm. "And outsmarting her. I think I know me better than anyone else."

"And she didn't hurt you?" Emma fretted. She looked Regina over but other than some scorch marks on her clothes and a bruise around her neck that looked like fingers, she was okay.

"No. Not at all, given her standards," Regina replied.

"Wait, so your friend Regina...is the same woman as the Evil Queen?" Snow asked with a wide look of confusion mixed with fear. Even the resemblance was stunningly the same, which meant Regina from the future was the same as the Evil Queen?

"No, not the same," Emma rushed to defend. "She's changed for the better. She's a really amazing person and she's done much good for the town. Without her, we would have been lost or overcome by villains."

Snow smiled at this. "I knew there was good in her. Even in her darkest moments."

Regina furrowed her brows at this, her bottom lip quivering a bit from some intense emotion she was holding back. "And I forgot how infuriatingly sappy you are."

"Quickly, let us make haste before the Evil Queen finds out you escaped," Mary said and they moved on.

* * *

Somehow, through all the moving and clanking of the house, Hook and Henry were able to make way to the bedroom and fall asleep there. The chicken's wild running had slowed down until they finally awoke at dawn to it crowing before it settled down once more.

"I think it's time to go," Hook nudged Henry awake and the young boy rubbed the sleep from his eyes as they got up. They exited the house cautiously, wondering where they were now. The hut was resting on a cliff over looking the sea. "Should we go down to the water, or take the woods?"

"Let's go down the shore. Might be easier to navigate than the woods. Plus, if we find a sea worthy vessel I can steer us anywhere safely."

They decided to go in just that direction, climbing delicately down the steep cliff. Hopefully it would bring them better fortunes.

* * *

The sun was dipping behind the horizon once more, marking the Storybrooke's residents second day in the past. Ruby got up from where she had been crouched over a splotch of red against some trees. "Rumple was definitely here. And he was hurt."

"But where is he now?" David asked.

"He went that way," Ruby pointed in a direction towards some craggy rocks.

"Do you think we'll make it in time to stop whatever he's planning?" asked Shade, rubbing his beard.

All three bandits wore black and had hoods over their heads. It gave them dangerous and yet camouflage like appearances.

"Hopefully. And if he tries anything, we'll stop him," David promised, hand on his hilt. "Ruby, lead the way."

Ruby nodded her head and began tracking once more, sniffing the air high and low, keeping her eyes and ears on high alert. "Do you even know why he's here?"

"Emma said Regina sounded like she knew why, but unfortunately they didn't get to talk much about it before Regina got taken by the queen."

"Do you think she's alright?"

David shook his head. "If anyone could be okay in the queen's clutches it would be Regina. She's smart."

"But so is past her," Ruby pointed out.

"She has to be okay," David suddenly growled out. Ruby didn't normally hear the beta man sound so fierce. It clued her in that there was something else to this.

"Why do you care so much about her? Don't get me wrong, she's a good guy now, but you've never been this worried before about her."

He sighed heavily at this, but decided to tell her. He needed someone to confide in. And his wife was on a different page from him. "While Emma was in heat, she mated. With Regina."

Ruby's eyes went wide at this. "For real?" She had never expected Regina to willingly mate with anyone ever since Daniella. Why had that changed? Why had Emma mattered enough to be mated by her?

"And I don't want harm befalling Emma. When there is a mated couple and one of them gets hurt seriously, or dies, that can really mess up the other one. And I don't want Emma getting hurt like that. We all saw what it did to Regina."

"Emma would never go down that darkened path. She's stronger than that," Ruby assured the beta.

He considered her words. "I hope. But still, if I can avoid it happening I would rather it didn't."

"I'm sure they'll find a way to get to Regina sooner or later."

Her words were empty because they had no real proof it could happen. They all knew how impenetrable the queen's fortress was with magic. It would take real skill to enter it, surely.

How shocked they would be to find out that it had barely taken an hour to get in and out safely.

* * *

"Alright," Happy announced, holding in his palm the bracelet Emma had lent him. "Emma said Henry gave her this and because of the locator spell she placed on it, it should lead us to Henry." There was of course, no surety it would work properly since Emma's magic work was shoddy at best, but they didn't have much else to go on. The dwarfs watched as he tossed it up into the air. It floated before going rod straight and pointing in the east direction.

"That's our path. Let us go," Doc said and they all fell into a line, marching and whistling as they went, following the bracelet as it lead the way.

Travel was long and the woods held their usual danger. However, together they weren't scared and arrived at a spot where an angry tree stood, huffing and muttering to itself. "I can't believe those two rude humans," he mumbled.

Two rude humans could be a clue. So they needed to ask.

"Excuse us, did those two humans happen to be a young boy and a man with a hook?" asked Dopey.

The tree glared down at him. "And why do you care?"

"We're looking for them," Grumpy said.

"I hope it's to hurt them. They killed my cousins!"

"Yea, sure," Grumpy rolled his eyes. "Just tell us where they went."

"Last I'd seen of them they took off in a chicken hut. I've been waiting for them to come back but they haven't yet."

Now that the tree mentioned it, there were giant chicken claw marks in the grass. It lead away from this place and to the horizon.

"Thanks," Happy said and together the seven dwarfs were off again, letting the bracelet guide them once more. They noticed the magic was beginning to wear off, already, so they hoped wherever Hook and Henry were, wasn't too far away.


	14. Chapter 14

By some luck they found a row boat and boarded it. It seemed sturdy and after an inspection from Hook's knowledgeable eyes, they pushed it into the water and he began to row them. Their goal was the other side of the shore which was not too far away.

"This is better," he surmised, basking in the smell of the salty water and the way the sun gleamed off of the waves. "The sea is an old friend."

No sooner had he said the words than something began to bubble off to their left, frothing the waters. He frowned but continued rowing the oars as Henry sat in front of him.  _Not another troublesome thing_ , Henry thought.

Spikes emerged first, followed by a head and then broad shoulders. A tense smile found it's way onto Hook's face. "Ah, Trideon. I didn't know you frequented these waters."

"Did I not promise that the next time you found yourself on my waters I would drown you, for what you did to my Ariel?" he boomed, only rising to the water to his waist. He held the trident in his hand and he was dry though he had just emerged from the water. His long hair and beard were dry too.

Henry gave Hook a look. The pirate shrugged.

"I didn't mean to break her heart," he explained. "Let me just explain to the girl-"

"You stole her voice too!" the man bellowed, making the waters choppy around them.

"Ursula made me! Ariel hadn't kept up her fair end of the bargain," he argued.

"So you seduced her and then stole her voice before running away!"

"I had to!"

"Just like I have to drown you now," the king threw his trident up high in the air. A hand made of water projected the boat up high into the air, high enough that the king was a small speck.

"Wait, stop that! You wouldn't do it with a young boy on board. And not just any boy. The Evil Queen's son," Hook said, bringing Henry to the side and squishing his cheeks to make him look more adorable.

The king furrowed his brows. "The Evil Queen has no son," he said.

"That's because he's from the fut-"

Henry elbowed him hard so he would shut up. He couldn't be telling people this. It would ruin the time continuation.

"He likes to call my mother an Evil Queen or witch but what is true is that he's returning me to my mother. And that is because my mother is a powerful witch of good and she knows how to get Ariel's voice back."

The king tipped his head at Henry's story. "Since when does the bloody pirate ever do any good?"

"He's changed. Or at least he feels bad for what he did."

"Yes, very bad," Hook nodded his head, plastering on a fake smile.

The king contemplated this, eventually lowering down their boat with a plop to the water. "I will let you go, if only to retrieve my daughter's voice. I shall give you three days time to do it."

"Deal," Henry said quickly and blindly so that they could just leave already.

With that the king sunk back down to the water and when he disappeared, only the calm waves lapping at their boat, Hook turned to Henry and grabbed him sharply. "Why did you do that?" he hissed.

"You mean lie?"

"No, make a deal. Don't you know better than to go around making deals in the Enchanted Forest? They're all binding, which means we have to actually find Ariel's soul or else he'll turn us to sea foam!"

Henry's face paled. "Oh," he swallowed harshly, suddenly realizing the mess they were in.

Hook rubbed his hand across his face and let out a deep groan of frustration.

"What can we do to solve this. To fix the situation?" Henry asked, wanting to right his wrongs. Hook began to slowly row them to the other side of the shore. "We need to find a witch, who can help us find Ursula's grotto. The voice should still be there."

"My mom's a witch. Kinda. She can help us."

Hook shook his head. He was still mad at the boy but nothing could be done about reversing their situation now. Maybe this was meant to happen. After all, didn't the Ariel in their town have her voice? Not that he'd really talked to her much, since they didn't like each other much after the whole enchanted forest business.

Knowing Ariel had her voice in the present gave him hope that he would find it before he became sea foam. "No, we don't know where your mother is. So we need to go find this other witch I know. She's not as powerful but she's certainly easier to deal with. And she actually lives not far from the water, lucky us."

So, off to see a witch it was. Finding his moms would have to wait until this quest was completed.

They exited the row boat and climbed up the steep cliff side, fingers aching by the time they got up there.

"Now, I must warn you, if my memory serves right of this place, that we are in the Howling Woods," Hook warned as they walked into the dense foliage.

"Why is it called that?" As soon as Henry asked he became aware of screaming in the distance. "Is that some sort of animal?" he scrunched up his face.

"No," Hook frowned. "Those are the howling rocks. All they do is scream all day and hurl insults at you. Plug your ears or else you can go mad."

Henry plucked up some leaves and stuffed them into his ears just like Hook did. He could still hear the screaming but it wasn't as loud or as cutting. He just hoped the witch's house was close by so he wouldn't have to listen to this anymore.

* * *

They found the Rumple from their timeline, hunched over and wheezing hard, clutching his side. More red had spread along his body and he looked pained. Still, they approached him with caution.

"Don't make any sudden moves," David warned, blade out.

"Does it look like I can?" Rumple gestured to his injury.

"You're coming back with us. You need to reverse whatever damages it is you did," Ruby said steely.

"I'm afraid I don't have much time to do any of that. You see, I've been stabbed. And not just by any weapon, but by an enchanted one that is slowly killing me. By the end of sundown today, I will have been killed."

"That can't happen," David argued. "Otherwise how else are we all going to get home?"

"And it won't, if you get me that enchanted blade back. I can cast a spell on it to cancel it's affects once it is within my grasp once more."

"And then what? You'll help us?" Ruby questions, suspicious of him.

"I'll tell you what I did and why I did it," he said, panting through harsh breaths. "But if you keep blabbering about, I won't be able to."

"So where can we get this blade?" David asked.

Rumple pointed to a partially hidden hut not more than twenty feet away. "That is one of my safe houses. I've tracked past me down to it. I can't detect any magical energies there which means I'm not home. Now is your chance to get it before I come back."

"And you're not coming with us?"

Rumple shook his head no at Ruby's question. "I am in no condition to do so."

Could they trust his word that his past self wasn't there? They certainly didn't have much time or too many other options.

"You two, stay here," David pointed at the two bandits. "Attack him in anything goes wrong."

They nodded their head in understanding. David, Ruby, and Shade went towards the hut, cautiously. Ruby could smell Rumple's trail here, but it wasn't fresh. He seemed to have went wherever it was he went to, about an hour ago. "Rumple's telling the truth. Still, I'd rather hurry," she said, for an uneasy feeling prickled up and down her skin at being in a house for someone so evil. David and Shade felt the same, so while Shade guarded the door, David and Ruby looked for the dagger. But there was so much clutter in the house. So many objects of good and evil that Rumple had collected through his deals. Lockets of blonde hair. Wooden brushes. Lucky horseshoes. Skulls. Candles. And even trinkets they did not know the name of. Where did they even look for it?

"Here it is!" she announced, having sniffed out the scent of drying blood. She gently picked it up. It looked to be a simple dagger but apparently it held the power to injure the dark one. "Should we really give it to him?" Ruby questioned. "If this is as strong as it is, shouldn't we hold onto it and use it against him to protect ourselves from his schemes."

"No one should have that much power. Power corrupts. We use it, heal him, and then destroy it when next we can," David said sternly. He could tell Ruby wasn't entirely convinced but she agreed to his words.

They left the hut to give it to Rumple. His condition seemed to have worsened in the past ten minutes they were in the house. He held out his hand. "Give me it," he begged and demanded.

Ruby still hesitated a bit before she did so and he snatched the blade from her hand, sitting up with a harsh grunt. He murmured some words under his breath and then the blade shone a blue color. He stabbed himself right in the stab wound and as they watched, once he pulled the blade out, the wound began to close and heal until nothing remained of it and his normal skin color was back.

Rumple had given the knife a fail safe in case things had gone wrong. He was glad he did. He stood to his feet, testing his newly healed body out. He felt as good as new.

"Now, Rumple. You own us your truths. We upheld our end of the deal. You uphold yours," David said.

"You never told me it was a deal. Never said the magic word," Rumple taunted, too cheery for his own good, because he had gotten one over them.

"Rumple-" David roared out, realizing they had let Rumple worm his way out of this by a careless oversight. But the man was gone with a high pitched giggle and a puff of smoke. He took the blade with him.

"I knew we shouldn't have given him the blade," Ruby grumbled out and David rubbed his forehead.

Where did they go now? Rumple could be anywhere.

* * *

They were about a day and a half behind Hook and Henry. Which wasn't ideal, but something they had no choice but to deal with. The dwarfs got to the chicken coop house, and after checking it out, found it asleep and empty.

"Where could they have gone now?" Happy asked.

"Did they get hurt or captured by Babajaga?" asked another dwarf.

"No, I don't think so. The bracelet is still working somewhat," Doc pointed to it, and it was with some difficulty floating in the air.

"And knowing Hook, if he could pick a way to go home, he'd pick the water," Grumpy deduced as he glanced over the cliff. "That's where we need to go next."

* * *

"While I was in the Queen's castle, I had some time to snoop around," Regina said, once they had finally got back to camp.

"How'd you get away with that?" Emma asked. "Didn't she try to kill you?"

Regina shook her head. "No. She actually listened to my plight and was kind to me about it, though a bit distrustful. It surprised me a bit as well. But while she was off, doing whatever it was 'I' was doing at that time, I managed to find my way into the library and secure these texts." She dug into her pocket and pulled out what looked like lint. With a wave of her hand, it supersized and became books that she dropped to the ground. "The answer to our problem must lie in these texts. Now, we just have to look through them."

Emma let out a low groan. "Ah, I really hate looking through dusty old books." Nevertheless she grabbed an armload of them and went off to read them by a tree stump. It would keep her mind off of worrying over Henry. Mary and Snow grabbed their own share as did Regina.

As Emma concentrated on the boring texts, she could feel a pair of eyes on her. It was Regina, looking at her with some odd sort of expression. "Hey, you okay?" Emma asked softly. "You sure the queen didn't do anything to you?"

"No. I'm alright," she said.

"Is this about us being mates?" Emma asked. A spark of recognition arrived in Regina's eyes and she turned her head to the side. Oh no, Regina wasn't going to get out of this or avoid it either. Emma dropped her books and sat down next to Regina, gently turning her face to her with her hand.

"Don't dare avoid this. We're a couple whether you like it or not."

Regina's eyes flickered downwards, unable to hold Emma's gaze. Emma pulled her chin up. "I won't let you beat yourself up over what happened to Daniella." At this Regina tensed. "You deserve to be loved. You deserve all the love in the world. You've come a long way from who you once were and I'm proud of you."

Regina jerked free from Emma's hold, disgruntled. "Did I really? Did I really change that much?"

Emma laughed. "Of course. You haven't tried to kill me in over two years. That's progress. And you even tolerate my parents, Mary and David."

When Regina didn't comment on this, Emma continued. "And you've saved the town full of stupid 'peasants' as you call them, several times over. You even defeated some totally bad guys for us. If you were actually evil, you wouldn't do that, would you."

Regina still didn't answer. So Emma let the conversation die down there. There was no use in pushing. Regina would only push back if she felt too threatened. Emma went back to her books, sitting under a tree of chirping birds, and hoping to find an answer to getting back home.

* * *

Hook spotted the hut first, indicating for Henry to hurry and go towards it. They were weary and tired, not to mention hungry and thirsty. Hopefully the witch would be kind enough to spare them some food or drink. Not to mention help for their current predicament. They had left the howling rocks behind, thank goodness for that.

Their screams of "Ah!" and "Oo!" were really grating on the nerves and Henry had come this close to jumping in a lake to end his misery.

Smoke was coming from the hut, meaning that the witch was home. They knocked on her door and she opened it mere seconds later. "I had a feeling two weary travelers would come to my abode. Please, come in." She was a pleasant looking woman with long blonde locks and a dress with bones of rodents sewn into it. In the modest hut, garlands of herbs and flowers hung from the rafters and on the wooden table stood three bowls of hot soup and some bread and water. "Rest and replenish yourselves," she offered and they did just that, tearing into the food happily without worries on how convenient this all was.

* * *

"I found it. This is how to bring back the curse once more," Regina announced, thumping the book down on a wooden table and gathering the two Snow White's and Emma around her. They all peered down at the old pages.

"In order to make the spell function again, we need these ingredients. Several spun hairs of Rapunzel. Milk from a blue cow. Three beans, fresh from the beanstalk so as to open portals. And a cloak as red as blood."

Emma looked on at Regina oddly. "How is any of this going to help us?"

Regina snorted. "You really don't know anything about magic do you? These objects are all imbued with their own magical properties. And it's not a spell that casts a curse, but that  _repairs_  the curse back to it's original state," she clarified, closing the book before they could get a better look.

"And do you know where to get these items?" Mary asked, Snow piping up before Regina could answer.

"Yes. I know what some of these objects are referring to and I could get them easily. The cloak as red as blood is naturally Ruby's cloak. It's the only one famous enough to be mentioned in a spell."

"But will she give it to us?" Mary questioned. "She might not be sane enough to do it in this timeline."

"If we catch her at the right time, she'll be okay. And she's our friend. She'll give us the cloak," Snow assured. "I also know how to get one of those beans. We need to find Jack's beanstalk and climb to the top."

"And Emma and I can get the blue milk and the hair from Rapunzel," Regina added.

"Who said you're going with her? She'll go with Snow."

"And why can't I go with her?" Regina questioned, arching her brows at Mary.

"Because the two of you are recently mated and I don't need you getting any ideas-"

Regina's face contorted in rage. She stepped forward but Emma was grabbing her, pulling her back. She shook Emma off, not wanting her touch right now. "Because we're mated?" she hissed, waiting for confirmation from Mary.

"Yes-"

"Mom, stop it!" Emma urged, getting in between the two. Regina huffed and strode off, needing a moment to relax. Emma turned angry and disappointed eyes onto Mary. "I can't believe you. Why are you so stuck on this?"

"Because you're my only child. My true love's child and I'm worried she might hurt you. Regina's changed but she's still got dark edges to her."

"Mom, I can more than handle her. If I could handle her as her royal mayor bitchiness, than I can handle her now."

Mary shook her head. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't. And if she tries anything I'll just kick her ass," Emma promised.

Mary let out a shaky exhale and Snow placed a hand on her shoulder. "I think even evil deserves a chance to be loved, if they try to redeem themselves." Her words were soft. Full of hope and trust in all that was good.

Mary nodded her head. And focused her inner anger into determination on getting this quest over with. "Let us go before we make a mess of the past."

* * *

"Of course I'll help you," the witch said, after they had explained their predicament. "But first you must get something for me."

"Of course," Hook grumbled under his breath so that only Henry could hear him. "How could I forget that in order to do anything you have to do about a million quests first." Speaking louder so they witch could hear him, he asked, "and what is it you need."

Both men watched as the witch span to a drawer and dug out a long list. "I need some help finding these herbs," she unfurled the list, the paper touching the floor. "Normally, I would have no issue, but the last herb," she tapped at it, "is guarded by a terrible monster and I need someone to fend it off while I grab the herbs."

"Great. Bloody great," Hook shook his head to himself before speaking up. "Alright, we'll do it. But we don't have much time. We need to finish our quest in three days time."

"This won't take long. I promise." She rolled the scroll back up and fetched her picnic basket. "Let us go now then."

Hook and Henry rose reluctantly, not happy at having to do this but unable to have another choice. "Lead the way," Hook told the witch and she did so, taking them through the woods. They had several stops to make and Hook found himself doing most of the dirty work. He climbed trees to grab some mushrooms that only grew in the brightest of light. He crawled through mud to dig up truffles. He canvassed the bottom of murky lakes looking for a water lily that grew upside down. And he was chased by a bear whose cave he had entered looking for a vine that only grew in the dens of bears. The witch and Henry kept watch from far away, gratefully taking the herbs he gave them, as each time he came up more and more bedraggled to them.

Henry wished he had his phone so he could record Hook's adventures. They really were funny and he was certain both his mothers would appreciate laughing at this attempts.

"How many more," the poor man moaned, rubbing his sore ass after he had fallen down a rocky crag in search of a bird's nest which was outfitted from twigs that sparkled. He had several peck marks and scratch marks on his face from the angry birds.

"Just two more, and then the last one which is guarded by a monster," the witch said cheerily.

"I think I need a break before I face the monster," he admitted, collapsing to the ground and letting out a happy moan as his weary bones could rest.

He really wished he was back in Storybrooke now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The objects from Regina's spell are references to objects in the play Into the Woods. It's a great take on fairytales and musicals. I recommend watching it when given the chance.


	15. Chapter 15

Regina was really pissed off. Emma could understand why, but she wished Regina wasn't. And any attempts she made to touch her, only seemed to piss her off more. So she sent out a wave of relaxing pheromones to her mate. This only succeeded in the opposite effect.

"Would you stop that," she turned to glare at Emma, nearly shaking with rage.

Emma had seen such rages before. They didn't put her off. "I know you're upset," she started but Regina had no patience for this. "Oh, you have no idea why I'm upset."

"Then tell me," Emma pleaded, wanting to be there for her mate. Regina span sharply on her heel. "I don't think I will. We need to focus on the quest and get the items." She strode off with tight steps and Emma let out a lengthy exhale.

Guess she had to wait for Regina to calm down before they could talk about this. Emma obediently followed after her. But before she could take too many steps, Regina had poofed them away in a cloud of black smoke somewhere to another forest.

It was a bit disorienting to raise a foot in one part of the world and then place it down in another and Emma had to stop and shake her head to focus herself.

"Not far from here is a farm of giant animals," Regina spoke, still not looking at Emma. It was almost like she was mad at her, but why? What had she done? "In order to get the blue cow's milk, we'll have to make it past some guard dogs."

"Why is the cow's milk blue?"

This time Regina looked at her with such derision in her eyes at Emma's words.

"What?" Emma shrugged. It was a valid question. And would the milk taste different? Would it taste like blueberries?

"Focus on the dogs. They'll rip you apart in no time."

"Alright, alright," Emma appeased and they walked off, Regina in the lead and determined to go forwards.

The forest here was a bit bigger than the one they had come from. And as they walked towards where the farm must be, the flora around them only got bigger and bigger. Soon the trees were as tall as mountains and still going, while the blades of grass were now as tall as trees. Emma wondered how this was possible. Was there like growing magic that only existed in certain areas? She wanted to ask Regina but got distracted when she saw a red ant the size of a car walking past.

She watched it go and when she turned back to follow Regina, she couldn't see the mayor anywhere. "Regina?" she called out, cupping her hands against her mouth. "Regina!" but before she could call once more, a strong breeze swept over her, forcing her to her knees as she covered herself with her arms to stave off the dust blowing over her.

When she looked up, she saw a giant shadow had landed over her. A bird stood in front of her, cocking its head to it's side while it looked at her. It was huge. And it looked hungry. Emma looked down at her red leather jacket and realized it looked a lot like that of a red ant's color.

"Shit," she cursed out, and then ran. The bird let out an angry cry and began chasing after her, it's beak diving into the ground and missing Emma by just inches. "I'm not food you stupid thing!" she screamed out. God, she really hated the enchanted forest. Why did everything here try to kill her?

In her panic, she almost forgot she had magic, and she would have become the bird's meal if Regina's voice in her head from all their training sessions didn't scream, 'you have magic, Miss Swan. So use it!'

She poofed out of there, too focused on escaping the sharp beak to think on where to land. So she landed in a puddle of sticky, sticky, mud.

Of course it wasn't just mud. It was quick sand. And she was up to her waist in it.

"Fucking great!" she called out, frustrated beyond words at her own magic. Luckily, there was a blade of grass nearby and Emma used her magic to make a rope and latch it onto that. The stalk bent and Emma worried it would break under her ministrations as she slowly and tortuously pulled herself free of the slick mess.

Wishing she knew how Regina cleaned her clothes with magic, the best she could do was wipe the chunks off. Speaking of Regina, she wondered if the woman was okay. And where had she gone? Great, their first quest and already Emma had fucked up.

Maybe if she could climb a tree she would be able to see from there where Regina was. Clapping her hands together, she focused on getting up their with her magic and when she opened her eyes, she had to take a moment to dispense the feeling of vertigo she was filled with.

She was so high up that it made her dizzy. She clutched onto the bark and looked down, scanning to see if she could find Regina.

* * *

"I really appreciate this Red. Really." Snow thanked her friend who after hearing the fabled story of how Snow needed the cloak for a spell to help a dying friend, the wolf had given it to her. The cloak meant a lot to her and Snow didn't know if she would be able to return it, but Ruby felt guilty at her monthly changes and worrying if she ever hurt or ate anyone, and so figured this would be a good way to assuage her guilt.

Mary had watched the exchange from outside, because they couldn't afford past Ruby to see her. Tucking the cloak into her knapsack, Mary left the house and the two of them went on to travel to Jack's beanstalk.

They had snagged some horses for the journey and set out a brutal pace on them. They wanted to get the items as quickly as possible so that the past and present could stop mixing together. They had no idea what consequences could erupt because of this and they hoped there wouldn't be any. That they could fix this and undo all the memories of those they'd come into contact with.

By the time evening had arrived, they got to the beanstalk. It was a green hulking thing and they had to crane their heads up in order to see the way it scrapped the sky and disappeared into a cloud.

"The beans are usually found on the top leaves of the stalk," Snow said, rolling up her sleeves as Mary tied their horses to a safe spot.

"I'm going up there with you. If you fall then I won't be around and we can't have that," she said, grim. They didn't have much gear to help their ascent. But if Jack had done it with his bare hands, than so could they. After all, getting down would be much easier than getting up.

"How many beans do you think we'll need?" Mary asked as she hefted herself up on the first leaf. Snow was already up ahead, a good two leaves above.

"Let's just take a lot of them. Just in case," Snow shouted down and then there was no more talking, all their concentration on climbing up this mountain of an obstacle.

* * *

"The monster lives there," the witch whispered as they neared a house with a stone fence that was up high.

_What kind of a monster lived inside a house?_  Henry wondered as the trio crept around the property, trying to look for a way inside the fence where the herbs they needed were growing. They heard the creak of a door opening and the witch quickly hissed, "hide!" and they dove behind some bushes, quietly waiting for the monster to leave so they could sneak in.

They watched, hidden as the monster's shadow extended across the stone fence. They held their breath in suspense. The shadow got bigger and bigger and Hook placed his hand on his sword, when finally the monster was fully revealed.

"Wait, isn't that just a man?" Hook asked, perplexed as he saw a gent taking out the trash and placing the compost in a compost pile before he turned to go back home.

"He's my ex-husband. And a monster," the witch spat, glaring at him as the door closed.

Hook rolled his eyes. He thought he would have to face some fire breathing monster. Not a rude dude.

"Wait here, I'll get the herbs." He left the bushes.

"Hook, wait," the witch called out in warning but he wasn't listening, too intent on finishing this mission already. He found footholds on the sides of the fence and climbed up.

Sneaking through the garden he quickly snipped off pieces of the herb he needed. He didn't hear the man sneaking up behind him. "What do I have here? A dirty little rascal ruining my plants?" he boomed and Hook jumped, pulling out his sword or trying to, only to find the man held it.

The man stood arms crossed over his chest. His muscles bulged and he looked strong. Hook's eyes jerked to the fence and he wondered if he could make it over fast enough.

"Fear me not. I will not harm you. In fact, I will let you have your herbs if only you agree to a deal."

Hook was sick of deals. He was up to them in his eyeballs. But, if he wasn't going to be around here much longer, he wouldn't have to uphold one. "You want me to fetch something for you?"

"No. Nothing of that sort. I just want a child. A firstborn."

"Why?"

The man smiled and Hook could see his teeth were filed down to all be sharp. Hook felt sick to his stomach. How could he condemn a first born to this fate? To be eaten alive? The witch was right. There was indeed a monster to face.

But then a sudden thought struck him. The cannibal hadn't specified whose first born it could be. Hook certainly wanted kids; he wasn't going to condemn his.

"I shall give you the first born child of the Evil Queen." He knew she couldn't bare children and that Henry wasn't her child therefore he wouldn't count as being first born. He had outsmarted the man this way.

Lighting erupted from nowhere, flashing across the sky. Thunder boomed. The deal was set.

"Take your herbs. But do not forget. I shall come to collect the debt." The man handed Hook's sword back, turned on his heel and left. When Hook exited the garden, he was accosted by the witch.

"What deal did you make with him?" she hissed, furious.

"Don't worry. It's one that won't come to fruition because I will no longer be in this world and thus it won't happen," he said, feeling proud of himself for being so clever during the deal making. The witch didn't look entirely certain. And Henry looked worried.

"Our quest is over. Can we get Ariel's voice now?" Henry asked the witch who nodded her head, still looking a bit shaken by Hook's mistake of making a deal.

"I shall give it to you. As for the deal, I cannot see that far into the future to know if it was a smart thing to do or not." She swirled her skirts and off into the dark woods she went.

* * *

Emma by some miracle or another was able to find Regina. The woman was standing by the farm's fence, looking out into green pastures. There were several cows grazing. But one was blue. And walking around the cows, were three German Shepherds. They all looked fierce.

"Regina, there you are," Emma huffed, out of breath. The woman startled, not expecting her. "I thought you went back home."

"You should know I don't quit so easily," Emma said. How could Regina expect that of her? Unless, she was still mad which meant she was just being rude for rudeness's sake.

"Did you figure out a way to get past those dogs?" Emma asked.

"If I had, I wouldn't be standing here, now would I?" she snapped back. Emma really wanted to make Regina feel better but she felt helpless in doing so. Maybe Regina would calm down with time and Emma just had to put up with it.

The two of them stood silently, the smell of Regina's sharp anger pricking Emma's nose. Her scent was so darkly overpowering. The notes of Regina, the  _mayor_  Regina, like the apple pie and cinnamon, were gone. Instead she smelled heavily of abyss, of inky night, and of her thrumming magic.

"Decoy. We need a decoy. But first we need to round them up somehow." Regina rubbed her chin.

"It doesn't matter what we do. We're too small."

Regina rolled her eyes. "I always travel prepared, dearie." Out of her pocket she produce two vials. Both labeled 'drink me'. "I nicked this off the queen's potion room."

"What are they?"

"Alice in Wonderland's potions. The one's she used to grow big or small with." She popped the cork open to one. "We drink this and we'll be big enough to distract the dogs and get to the cow. And you, dear, are the one distracting the dogs." She took a sip and then handed the drink to Emma. Emma swallowed it down and felt a tingling fill her body.

Within seconds she was growing and growing until she was back to her normal height. Or at least a normal height for this world. She glanced over her hands, wondering at this odd magic.

"Hurry, we don't have much time," Regina urged and slipped under the fence. This left Emma on her own to make a plan for the dogs and how to distract them while Regina milked the cow.

Grunting in dissatisfaction, Emma hopped the fence and went in the opposite direction of Regina.

* * *

Pockets full of beans, Mary and Snow each cut the stem of a leaf and held onto it like one might to a parachute. On the count of three they both jumped down, letting the wind take them. As they gently floated down, the wind howling around them, Mary couldn't help but admire the setting sun. She had forgotten the beauty of the enchanted forest because she had been so wrapped up in modern comforts.

For this high, she had a good view of a majority of the kingdoms and towns and the wild lands below. She missed the magical nature of this place and of the adventures that could be had around each corner.

But this place was no longer her home. She was used to Storybrooke. It was her home now. She no longer had a place here.

They landed softly on the ground, right next to their horses. Tossing the leaves away, they mounted their horses and rode off. They had finished their quest. Mary could only hope her daughter was safe and also done with her quest. And for Emma's sake, she hoped Regina wasn't hurt. She didn't want her daughter experiencing a broken bond. The pain could be overwhelming.

* * *

"Here," the witch said, opening up a cabinet and pulling out a vial containing a ball of pearly light.

"You had Ariel's voice the whole time?" Hook said, angry that he had to go on the damn herb quest when what he needed was right here the whole time. He could have just stolen it away.

"On my travels across the lands I came across an old witch peddling this to me. Ursula must have lost it somehow or sold it, and so something told me to buy it. That I would have need of it. I wasn't sure what that need would be, but I took it and now here you are."

Hook shook his head. No use in getting mad over this now. At least he had it. He just had to return it to Trideon and he would be safe on the seas. He pocketed it and and he and Henry were finally on their way, back to the water so they could contact Trideon.

They were halfway through the woods when they saw a group of dwarfs heading towards them. "It's grandma's friends!" Henry cried out, cheerful. A rescue party had found them.

They were saved at last!

* * *

Things were not going to plan. To be fair, Emma didn't have a plan, and had just winged it the moment the dogs saw her and their murderous eyes had landed on her. They had rocketed at her, going so fast and she had just run the other way, praying that they wouldn't hurt her.

She'd quickly scrambled up a tree in the pasture and taken refuge there, the salivating jaws and chaotic barking of the dogs waiting for her down below.

She only hoped that Regina would use this time to get the cow's milk and book it out of there. She could just make out the woman on the other side of the grassy field, setting up by the animal. "Hurry," she urged as one of the dogs started barking and jumping up at her, snapping it's teeth. She yelped and pulled her legs up. This tree was too short and she was afraid they would get her.

Unwrapping her hand from the branch to which she clung to, she concentrated and summoned a ball to her hand. "Go on, get the ball. Come get it!" she called out before throwing it. The dogs didn't go for it.

"Okay, that didn't work," she said flatly and tried another time with a stick. Then a frisbee. The dogs didn't budge.

"You dogs are no fun," she pouted before they stopped their barking, reacting to a low mooing sound coming from the cow Regina was milking. Their attention went to the brunette and growls exited their throats as they ran at her now.

"No, no! Come back here!" Emma called out, dropping from the branch and racing after them. But they had too much of a head start. They would get to Regina before Emma could. Closing her eyes she focused on the spot next to Regina and poofed there in white smoke.

This startled the woman who nearly upset the pale of blue milk. "What are you doing?" she demanded.

"The dogs are coming this way," Emma said and raised her hands to throw up a shoddy shield spell. She looked on with no worry at this scene as Emma tried to uphold the yellow shield. Already the dogs were clawing and tearing at it.

"Hurry!" Emma urged.

"You were supposed to get them away from me," Regina hissed out, unhappily, and began to quicken her pace. The pail was almost full.

"How much damned milk do you need?" Emma whined.

"As much as I can get. We don't know exactly how much the spell calls for," was Regina's answer. She was almost at the top. And that's when Emma noticed something or someone coming outside. It was a cyclops with one very pissed off eye and he was carrying a spear. And at his heels were more angry hounds. The other dogs barking had attracted his attentions.

"Regina, we've gotta go!" Emma called out, just as her shield gave out. Regina picked the pail up and was swirling away with Emma. They reformed by a tree far away from the fence and Emma let out a relieved sigh. "That was close," she breathed out as Regina pulled out a glass bottle and poured the milk into that so it wouldn't spill as they were walking. Once done, she pocketed the glass.

"We were no where near to getting hurt," Regina said. "Though you failed spectacularly at diverting the dogs."

"I'm normally better at rescuing dogs and not fighting them," Emma said defensively. Barking dogs could still be heard in the distance but hopefully they would be gone before then. Once Regina was done with the milk she pulled out one of Alice's vials.

"This one will shrink us back to our normal sizes," Regina stated and drank her's first. This potion tasted bitter and Emma scrunched up her nose as she swallowed it. Immediately her body began shrinking and she found herself once more with grass as tall as trees above her.

But they had picked a wrong time to shrink down, for slithering behind in the grass by Regina was a snake. And not just any kind of snake. A venomous one. Emma recognized the markings. It rose up high, getting ready to strike, it's fangs gleaming.

"Regina, watch out!" Emma's instincts lept into action. She pushed the woman aside and the snake struck, missing them both. Emma wasn't just keen on dodging it, because this snake looked like it would be stubborn. Already it was circling around, trying to get another bite at them.

"Stay back, pest," Regina snarled out, letting her hand light up with a fireball she threw over it's head. Emma looked around wildly for anything sharp. She saw a twig on the ground, one end splintered off. She broke off a piece using her hands and then rushed at the snake which was weaving and hissing at Regina whose fire did barely anything to hurt it at the size she was.

While the snake was distracted, its lower body wrapping around Regina, closing in the space on her without her noticing, Emma ran up it's scaly body. It was a bit slippery and tough to do so, especially because it kept moving. Regina was too focused on the fangs and forked tongue to notice Emma, and the snake was too focused on eating Regina to notice Emma either. But it definitely noticed her when she went to her knees and drove the wooden makeshift spear into it's cranium. It hissed and shook it's head, throwing Emma off of it and onto a mossy patch that softened her fall but still knocked the wind out of her.

The snake was still alive but it was distracted. Regina took this chance to duck out of there and rush towards Emma. The blonde was okay but a little bit shook from the fall. "You've only pissed it off," Regina informed. "We need to teleport out of here now." She lent her hand for Emma to grab but the snake was already chasing after her, faster. If they teleported now, they could risk bringing it with them.

Emma's eyes opened wide and she pushed Regina out of the way roughly just as the snake gaping jaws came at her. Emma braced herself. She waited for her bones to crunch. For piercing fangs to slice her open. But when she opened her eyes she found that the snakes mouth had stopped short. Regina had formed a magical muzzle on the thing and was straining to hold it back from moving forwards.

Emma quickly took this chance to move aside and only then did Regina let go, her hold on it having slipped freely out of her control. The snake shook it's head but the muzzle stayed on. Now was their chance to go, so without further prompting, Emma grabbed a hold of Regina and moved them out of there.

Since she was the one teleporting them, they found themselves in a pile of hay in a barn somewhere. The only animal there was an old cow who barely noticed their arrival.

It smelled bad here too and Emma spat out some straws of hay. Regina was on her feet, wiping the hay off of her clothes. Her motions were rough and stiff, which clued Emma in on emotional turmoil that she was feeling.

"Why did you save me?" Regina asked. And there it was. The question of the hour. Emma had to go about this delicately. "Why, when the snake could have struck me two times, did you save me?"

"Because...you're Regina," Emma whispered, not sure how else to answer this. This being the only answer she felt suitable. And why was Regina even worrying over this? They had saved each other multiple times before. A trickle of doubt filtered into Emma's mind as it began to whirl towards a conclusion. One she could not see fully just yet.

"Why do you care for me?"

"Because you're Regina," she said, more resolutely and loudly.

The mayor's brow furrowed up and she turned her back on Emma, hands clenching and unclenching. Emma took a step forward but then backed up. She figured Regina wouldn't appreciate her touching her. She'd quickly learned the woman wasn't the touchy feely type.

"No matter how long it takes, I will keep saying this over and over again until you finally get it through your head. You deserve love. You deserve to be happy."

Regina didn't say anything for a long time before she finally turned around, all emotion wiped from her face. "Let's not dally on emotions any longer. We still need to get Rapunzel's hair." She raised her chin and straightened her shirt out. She brushed past Emma who squinted her eyes at Regina's retreating back.

Okay. So, Regina was being a bit of a bitch today. Maybe it was the stress of having to return a whole town back into it's proper place.

* * *

"We've got a bit of a journey ahead of us," Grumpy detailed as they got off the rowboats and pulled them up to the shore. Hook had successfully given Ariel's voice to King Trideon and thus his ban from salty seas was finally put to rest.

Henry felt relieved that the deal he had struck wouldn't have any lasting negative effects, but he was still worried about the deal Hook had struck. The pirate had shrugged it off like it was nothing, but Henry knew now that all deals, whether innocuous or not, weren't actually.

At least his worries for his mothers and his family were put to rest. Everyone was safe and accounted for with the exception of some missing townsfolk that Snow's bandits were looking for. Ruby and David were out looking for Rumple, and Regina and Emma had fought off the Evil Queen and were now looking for a spell along with Snow and Mary.

He just hoped they would get home soon. He didn't particularly like this place. Though fantastical in books, the forest of the Enchanted world was not fun at all in reality. Or fantastical.

"I don't suppose you've got anything to help quicken the path?" Hook asked. He was tired, having to do the brunt amount of work when caring for Henry. He hoped Emma would be pleased by his efforts. And that she would chose him as her suitable Alpha.

He knew he could provide for her and her whelp.

"No, we don't. But why don't we enjoy the fresh air a bit?" Happy suggested cheerfully, way too happy about this. Everyone was tired from journeying, not used to this after so many soft years in a town setting.

Together, they continued onto their path, Henry all too eager to find his moms.

* * *

Rumple found him. The person who he had been looking. The person for whom he had gone into the past for. The person he had condemned a whole town for.

"Neal," he breathed out, staring at his son's young face. The boy was standing in front of a figure he recognized too easily. "Pan, preying on young boys?" He held menace in every inch of his body. He would not allow Neal to be stolen away to Neverland. He was going to prevent all that. He was going to be a better father.

But Neal only turned around. He held hatred in his eyes for his father. "It's too late. I'm leaving. I don't want to see you creating and producing evil. You hurt others and I don't want to be here to see this."

"Neal, I can stop. I can fix this," Rumple pleaded. He wouldn't come this far to lose his son all over again. He wanted to stop this. To stop Neal from ever disappearing on him. Maybe in this way he could change the present. Keep his son from dying. It was his last resort. "I can change."

"I don't think so. Evil can never be good," Neal's eyes were hard.

"But I have changed. I'm from another time. A time where I am better-"

"I don't believe you," Neal spat. "Good bye." He turned his back on Rumple and took Pan's extended hand.

"Neal no!" Rumple called out but in a bright flash of light they were gone, ascending up into the sky. He dropped to his knees. He was too late. He couldn't convince his son otherwise. All he had done, had been pointless. Maybe his son had never loved him.

He stayed there for a while, mourning his loss before he decided there was no point to this but to turn himself in. His goals had proved unattainable. He supposed he better go back to the present because he had no intentions of staying in this world.

He teleported himself right into Ruby's and David's aimless trailing.

Immediately they pulled weapons out on him. He raised his hands. "I'm not here to hurt you. But to turn myself in." He could not help the defeated look on his face.

* * *

With a clump of Rapunzel's hair in her hand, Regina pocketed it and urged Emma to come closer. "Hopefully that idiotic Snow and her equally idiotic twin were able to retrieve the items."

Emma frowned. "They're not incompetent."

Regina dismissed that remark with a twirl of her hand. And then she magicked them away back to the bandit camp. The bandit camp was currently bustling with activity, for Ruby, David and the three bandits, had returned with a subdued Rumple at sword point. He was not offended by their weapons for they all knew if he really wanted to leave, they couldn't stop him. Snow greeted him, only having just come back from her quest with Mary about an hour ago.

So, this was the man who had done this to her future self.

"And you are going to help us. Help Regina, make the spell," Snow gritted out, tough on him. While the Evil Queen was her tormentor in this place, Rumple was her main opponent. He was not impressed with her efforts, and even less so when he looked over her shoulder as Emma and Regina arrived in a cloud of smoke.

"That's not Regina," Rumple stated coolly. "That's the Evil Queen."


	16. Chapter 16

Snow rolled her eyes at Rumple's deductions. "Nice try. But it's not really her."

Rumple tipped his head, amused by her disbelief. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, dearie." And he left it at that, not wont to argue about those things. They would see for themselves whether he was right or not, soon enough.

While he and Snow had been having that conversation, Regina had approached Emma with a proposal.

"Emma, why don't you help me with the potion making," Regina suggested.

Emma's brows went up at this unexpected suggestion. "Really? You never trust me with potion making. You say that I'm too clumsy."

"Well, maybe this time you won't be. Besides, I don't trust any of these halfwits even a bit. You, I can trust a little more."

Emma nodded her head. "Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you."

They went over to a secluded spot not far from the camp, Emma watching as Regina got to work on building a fire and then placing a cauldron on top of the spit. She had magicked up a wooden table of sorts and was using it to finely cut the ingredients. Such as Rapunzel's hair and the cloak. She instructed Emma to do the same and Emma did, though taking a longer time so that she could get it just the right size like Regina needed.

First, in went the blue milk, almost evaporating into steam when it touched the boiling water. Followed was the bits of hair, some cloak, and it was stirred aggressively before the beans were dropped in. Emma stood by the cauldron, her nose wrinkled up as the disgusting smells wafted up while Regina stirred the potion until it was finally done. At this Regina turned to Emma with a wicked smile like she had something awful up her sleeve.

Emma suddenly found vines constricting her body, holding her unable to move. She looked down at them then up at Regina who was approaching her, holding a bit of the potion in her hand. "Open wide," she cooed as Emma struggled in vain.

"Regina let me go or else I'll use my magic on you-" Emma threatened but as she spoke, Regina shoved the spoonful of liquid down her throat. Emma choked on it as her eyes bulged wide open. She had not been expecting that from the brunette.

She started coughing as a stinging concentrated itself on the one spot on her neck. The spot where her mating bite was. "What's going on?" she questioned as she was released from the vine hold. Her hand automatically went up to her neck where the pain was becoming stronger and stronger. What the hell was going on?

Regina bent down to be eye to eye with her and as she did her form fluttered around her. In place of her coiffed hair, buttoned up blouse and sensible slacks, a highly done bun, and a dark dress with a high collar took its place.

"You-" Emma's eyes grew wide as she spoke through a sore throat. It felt tight and hard to breath through it. "What did you do to Regina?"

"She's fine, albeit no doubt bored in her dungeon. Did you really think she'd get away from me that easily?" the Evil Queen asked, cocking her head to the side. She cupped Emma's chin in her hand, sharp nails digging in. "And imagine to my surprise when I learned that she had another mate. One that wasn't Daniella." As she spoke her nails dug into Emma's skin, drawing blood. "It was someone named Emma. I set out to rectify that mistake."

"You're removing our mating bites?" Emma gasped out loud.

"Yes. I'm breaking the bond. The ingredients we collected were just for that. Really," the Evil Queen sneered. "It was so simple to trick all of you. Even both Snow White's. Which is another little problem that I can now take care of easily. Finally, I'll be rid of them both. After I finish with you," she leaned back and took a knife out of her cleavage.

"If you hurt me you hurt Regina," Emma spat, trying to get the queen to stop. She should have seen this coming. But yet, she hadn't. It explained Regina's angry behavior this whole time.

"Ah, but see, that is where you are wrong. Now that your mating mark is gone, she won't feel the loss of your death. True, I wish I could cause her some pain for disrespecting Daniella's memory like this but I'll deal with her later."

Anger swirled through Emma's veins. The last of the potion was finishing coursing through her veins. She didn't feel any different but she knew a difference had been made. She did not like getting robbed of the decision of whether to stay Regina's mate or not. And she certainly did not like the threat's the Evil Queen was making.

Magic flared to life under her skin but before more could be done, a pair of magic cuffs appeared on her wrist with a lazy wave of the Evil Queen's hand.

"Don't try to shout for help. It won't work," the Evil Queen warned, stroking a finger mockingly nice down Emma's cheek as she contemplated. "I wonder what Regina could ever see in you." And then she raised the blade in her hand.

* * *

It didn't sit right with Snow what Rumple said.

True, he was evil and not generally trustworthy. And Mary and Emma all seemed to be fine with Regina...surely they would recognize if she wasn't the correct one, right? But then why did she feel so uneasy? She held her hands on her hips, holding back the urge to pace around the camp. Rumple, magically restrained by Emma's help earlier, sat there, looking serene. "I can help bring us back to Storybrooke."

"That's alright," David said. "They already have a spell and are working on it."

"And what, by chance, are the ingredients they're using?" he inquired.

Seeing there would be no danger in telling him, Mary filled him in.

He heard of them and then laughed. "Ah, and none of you caught it. Mary and David, I expected, since they haven't been in the forest in ages. But Snow? Really, I expected better."

Snow's mind began to whirl as David and Mary pressed Rumple on what he meant. "Where would be the fun if I told you for free?" he questioned playfully.

Things began to click in Snow's head. She turned to Mary. "Emma's Regina's mate?"

Mary stopped in the middle of a retort, caught off guard by the non sequitur. "Yes. Why?"

Snow rushed to the woods where Regina and Emma had gone to make their potion.

She hoped she wasn't too late.

* * *

Just before the Evil Queen's blade could pierce Emma's chest a shout stopped her.

"Back away from her!" Snow said, drawing an arrow and notching it. She aimed it right at the dark haired woman. The Queen froze in her motions, slowly rising and turning to face Snow.

"Took you long enough to figure it out," she sneered none too kindly.

"Step away from daughter!" Snow cried out. And even though this Snow barely knew anything about Emma, a sense of protective motherhood was over her.

The Queen's eyes got bigger at this. Intrigue shone in them. "Your daughter?" she questioned. How was it possible? Her enemy had managed not only to survive in the future but to also make a spawn? And her future self had fallen in love with it? Disgusting. How could she have fallen so low!

"Stop, don't hurt her," Emma scrambled to her feet and to stand in front of the Queen, protecting her even in her magic less state.

"But she was going to kill you!" Snow protested, not understanding her future daughter's actions.

"Yes, I was. And you've oh so made it so much easier," the Queen purred, pressing her front to Emma's back, sliding the knife to her neck. It would be so easy. And so quick to slice the thin skin there.

"You won't hurt me. I know you won't. Because I know there is good in you," Emma said and without a tremor of fear or doubt in her voice. "You just let the darkness cover it up." This was still Regina. Still  _her_  Regina. Maybe that's why she hadn't seen it the Evil Queen's trickery before, because she saw both the queen and mayor as the same part. As still someone she loved and cared for.

The Queen pressed the knife harder and this time it tasted blood, a small dribble of it coming down Emma's neck. "You don't know, you insufferable creature."

"But I do. We're more alike than you'd ever think. We've both suffered a lot in our youth. And because of you, I didn't have a family and was tossed from home to street to home to street until I finally somehow found the town you were in," Emma spoke calmly, knowing that despite the irrationality of the Queen during her heyday, she  _could_  reason with her. This was Regina, after all. Just angrier and more emo. She just hoped she wasn't breaking any time space rules by revealing too much. And she definitely wasn't going to mention Henry. "And we fought a lot. Like cats and dogs. And you did everything in your power to destroy me. But you couldn't and you didn't. Because unknowingly, you didn't really want me leaving the town. Every action you took just drew me closer. It was almost like you wanted me to stay so you could have someone to entertain you. God, you were so bored in the perfect little world you had made for yourself. And as we fought we finally came to an understanding. That we worked better together than against. And we saved the town from so many evil threats."

"That doesn't mean anything except that I've grown soft in my later years. But now that I know, I'll make sure to not do that. I'll make sure to kill you on the spot," the Queen hissed into Emma's ear.

"Emma," Snow cried out in concern. She didn't know what her daughter was trying to accomplish but she felt like it wouldn't work.

Emma didn't worry. She knew she was breaking down the Queen's walls. She just had to show her she cared for her. Emma slowly turned around and the Queen let her, though her face was enraged. "You didn't grow soft. You are still as tough and as boss ass as you were before. Except you have people who care for you now. People who love and respect you and don't fear you. And you're happy."

Despite her best efforts, this was breaking down the Queen. "Why do you all think I want to be happy? And that my happiness comes from other's approval?" she bitterly asked.

"You don't care what others think. You do things your way. But being in that world, being with me, makes you content, more than all the bloodshed and anger ever has," Emma softly explained.

The Queen ground her jaw, looking away from Emma's imploring eyes. She stepped back. "Since I've effectively ruined your mating bond, or your ability to do so ever again, I think it's fair to say maybe I don't need to kill you. The desperation and dissatisfaction you and Regina will feel at being unable to form a true bond anymore will destroy you," the Queen said offhandedly, pretending like this had been her true goal and that she wasn't giving ground to Emma by sparing her life.

Besides, the stupid idiot was exceedingly noble. Always throwing herself in the way to protect her even if she didn't deserve it. It didn't make sense, but the Queen, despite the impossibilities, saw a hint of why she would fall for Emma. If not her brilliant looks, it was for her heart. She was noble and mannered like Daniella.

Emma's heart twinged at hearing that but she didn't fear. She was certain Regina would find a way to fix this. With a wave of the Queen's hand the magic restraining shackles fell off. "I suppose you want your Regina now," she said in disgust and Snow had to stifle her shock of gasp.

The Queen was just backing off? She hadn't expected this, but she was happy it happened. She lowered her bow and arrow.

"Yes, I would like her so we could return to our world," Emma stated calmly.

"Please do. I don't want to think a moment more on the travesty that befalls me," she sniffed dramatically. "I suppose I was always destined to be unfortunate."

Emma was going to argue with that when the Queen gave a flick of her wrist and the future Regina appeared, kneeling before Emma's feet. She blinked in the way of one who hasn't seen the sun for a while and before she got sight Emma, the blonde was kneeling next to her, hugging her.

This was her Regina. She was sure of it. She had that current of apple pie and cinnamon going through her. It comforted her, even as her heart fell when she realized she could no longer catch a hint of her scent on her alpha. Regina truly was no longer mated to her.

"Emma, is this really you?" Regina asked in shock, the cuffs restraining her hand motions a bit.

The Queen watched this scene with disgust in her eyes and a sneer on her face. But she couldn't hide the fact that seeing how Emma cared for Regina even with the simple smile on her face and the way she held her, was softening her heart. Maybe Daniella wasn't the only one who could ever love her?

"Yes. And we're all okay. The Queen let you go," Emma said, pressing her forehead to Regina's. The woman looked surprised by this information but didn't question it. She spoke. "We have work to do. We need to return back home. We need to find Rumple. And we need to find Henry."

"Good news, Rumple's been caught and Henry is on his way back with the search party."

They both rose to their feet and Regina held out her arms for the Queen to remove the cuffs. "Don't push your luck," she sneered and so Regina turned to Emma who concentrated for a good while before she finally removed them.

Snow approached them tentatively, wondering if the Queen would try to kill her. She hadn't the whole time she was here. Maybe it was like it had been with Emma, with the Queen really not wanting to kill her but merely acting like it.

But before she could test anything out, the Queen was giving her farewell. "It's time for me to be on my way. And Regina, do figure out a spell to get home. I don't want to share this place with pests for any longer than I need to." And then she was gone.

"She's right. We need to get to work," Regina agreed but as she made to go past Emma to the camp, the blonde snatched her and pulled her to a halt. She planted a big kiss on her lips, not caring that her past mother was looking. The woman blushed and turned around as the two kissed deeply and for a long time.

Emma was the first to pull away. "I missed you," she said softly and Regina leaned to kiss her back, another long and hard kiss that had her shifting her legs to relieve the pressure building there. She had been worried in the castle that the worst would happen to Emma and to her friends. She couldn't sleep or eat as worry nagged at her. She had tried to escape several times but had failed, for because without her magic there wasn't much in breaking free of the enchantments of the castle.

But everything had worked out in the end. Emma had somehow been able to appeal to the Queen when she herself could not. And perhaps that was Emma's strength. Understanding  _her_.  _Understanding villains_. When no one else could.

"I missed you too. And I'm happy you're okay," Regina breathed out. At this point Snow decided it would just be better to walk back to the camp and give the two of them a moment.

"But we're not okay," Emma stressed. "Our mating mark is gone. The Queen tricked me and removed it."

"That doesn't make it a bad thing. Not having a mark...it gives you freedom now. The freedom to choose."

"But I already chose. My first choice was my best choice," Emma said, running a hand down to where Regina's mark should be but wasn't. Regina grabbed her fingers, squeezing them tight in reassurance. "I want the mark back."

"And you'll get it back," Regina said, finally relenting to Emma's omega needs to be claimed. "But it'll take some time to undue the potion effects."

They shared another kiss before they finally made way back to camp. But if they thought it would have gone smoothly, they were wrong. Regina immediately stiffened up when she saw that Ruby was there and the wolf, seeing the Queen and her aggression towards her, slunk away with her tail in between her legs.

Emma placed a hand on her arm to calm her but it was the wrong thing to do. All around them alphas were taking note, stretching and standing taller and sniffing the air around them as Emma approached.

"Am I going to go into heat again? Is that why they're doing this?" Emma whispered.

"No, you're not going into heat. You're just an unmarked omega now, which means they think they have a chance in claiming you." Regina's voice was a low rumble. "You need to stay by my side all the time. Don't go anywhere without me."

Emma knew she could take care of herself but this was more for the sake of appeasing Regina so she nodded her head. "Sure." The alpha relaxed a smidgen at hearing this.

* * *

With the real Regina back, things went more smoothly. Snow didn't mention a word of what happened and neither did Emma. They were both on the same page that telling anyone that the Queen had taken Regina's place would only throw people into a tizzy and lead to arguing over things that were long done. Instead, not saying a word would allow them to all focus their energies on more productive means.

Like mining Rumple for how to fix the spell. He told them everything and Ruby left with David and Mary to go fetch the ingredients. When Mary had scented the loss of a mating bond on Emma, she had smiled gently and not commented on it, probably happy it had ended up this way one way or another. David too didn't say anything, only because he looked so awkward in even thinking of mentioning it. He couldn't wait to leave camp, taking a smug Mary with him. The only other person who couldn't wait to leave even more was Ruby because with Regina glaring at her nonstop, it didn't make her feel good.

"Stop, you're making her feel bad," Emma chastised Regina who was unrepentant.

"Good. She should feel bad for what she did."

"She already feels bad as is. She told me there was just something about my scent that affected her like no one else."

The pencil in Regina's hand snapped. "If that's supposed to make me feel better, it's not."

"Sorry."

Henry was also back. And less notably, so was Hook. The two mother's embraced their child who told a harrowing tale of escaping from killer trees, riding a chicken house, and then pissing off Trideon leading to a herb quest of amusing proportions as Hook was attacked.

Hook was being his annoying self, trying to slink his way into Emma's good graces. He thought he had a chance with her and Regina made sure to insert herself in the way every time he came up. It was pissing him off. "You're majesty is behaving like a territorial pup who doesn't know what's not hers."

"Emma isn't yours," Regina spat back.

"I'm not anyone's," Emma clarified because she wasn't property. "But if I had to be someone's I'd be Regina's."

Hook didn't give up at that. "No bite mark, no love," he claimed, tapping his neck with two fingers, and walked off.

At nights, Regina would make Emma sleep in the same make shift bed as her. This was to protect her even as she slept and Emma found it adorable. The mayor would spoon her from behind, her tight grip on her never letting up even in the deep reaches of sleep. Henry would sleep nearby, so Regina could also keep an eye on him.

While Ruby, David and Mary were out hunting for ingredients, Rumple, Regina and Emma tried to find a way to cast a memory spell big enough it would wipe away the past resident's memories without having to be directly applied to them. It would be big work, but with their magic's combined it could work.

Already Regina had cast wards all over the woods and over the camp so that if the Queen went back on her word and tried to attack them, they would know. The uncertainty of that wasn't fun, but what was even less fun was living in the medieval ages.

Emma was craving bear claws badly. As well as hot showers, nice none itchy pelt clothing, wifi, and food that wasn't burnt chimera. Given her calculations, they'd been in the past for over a week now which was a week longer than needed.

"You're whining is not going to get us anywhere," Regina said as Emma huffed and puffed over another textbook that had more boring squiggles inside it.

"And you're snappish attitude is not helping either. You're so tense," Emma said and it was true. Lately Regina had snapping at anyone and preventing even Emma's own mother from coming close to her. "You know my mom's a mated Alpha. To my father. She's not going to harm me."

Regina rolled her shoulder's uncomfortably. "I don't why I'm being this-" her words died on her tongue. "Oh. Oh no." Regina stiffened up, eyes going wide in horror.

"What? What's wrong?" Emma was already severely concerned.

"I think my rut is coming."

"That's like heats. But for Alpha's, right?" Emma didn't see why Regina looked so freaked out. They were bad sure, but Emma would take care of her.

"Yes, but we have a tendency to get violent and possessive. Which would explain why I'm so rude to everyone."

"Uh, can you make a potion to suppress it?"

"That would take time and ingredients to make. Which I do not have access to." Regina closed her eyes, distressed.

"I can run quickly and get them. Just tell me-"

"It's too late to take it anyways. I would need to take it a week before my rut but because I haven't be able to count my cycles for years I didn't know it would hit now."

"What can we do about it?" Despite her better judgment, Emma was hoping it would mean sleeping together to dispel this.

"I need to lock myself up, Emma. Or else I can be a danger to others."

Emma's brows went up. "Are ruts really that serious?"

"It depends on the alpha. The more powerful an alpha is seen on the chain of command, the more powerful their ruts. Because nature demands the strongest to survive and pass on their genes, high up alphas tend to...become lust driven and very violent towards others."

Emma knew Regina was speaking on this seriously but she let out a giggle anyways. She couldn't imagine Regina tearing people apart for pussy.

"It's not funny," Regina snapped.

"Sorry. It's just I don't think you'd actually hurt anyone."

"I'm not afraid to hurt them. I'm afraid to hurt you. I won't be able to stop. Even if you beg me to," Regina revealed, sadness dancing in her eyes.

"But what if I want that? What if I want all of you, even at your worst?" Emma questioned, stepping closer to the brunette.

"Don't ask for that," Regina choked out because she knew just how bad she could get during one of these sessions. It was always why she locked herself up and kept her rutting schedule updated. She had been fool to think her rut would miss her. But she had hoped.

"But I want to. You helped me during my terrible heat. I want to help you through this, it's only fair," she said, kissing Regina gently on the tip of her nose.

Regina wavered with making a decision but already her alpha was beginning to command her senses. "We need to find a room. A  _proper_  room."

Emma agreed. When the time came for it, they would. And it came sooner than either of them expected. Regina tossed and turned in her sleep that night, her body so hot that she was making Emma sweat just by being next to her.

"Regina. Regina are you okay?" Emma asked, gently shaking her awake as Regina clawed at the pelts around them, like she was trying to strangle them. The brunette woke up, panting heavily with little moans mixed in.

"It's time. We need to go." She said this through gritted teeth and then they were gone in a cloud of smoke.


	17. Chapter 17

They crash on top of a bed, Emma on the bottom, Regina on the top. She's already hungrily kissing the blonde trapped under her, body craving with an insatiable need that's only just begun. If it's this bad already and she's just starting her rut, she fears to think what the rest will be like. And foolish, noble, Emma is thinking of helping her through it.

Regina shouldn't have agreed to Emma's offer of help. But Regina knows she's going to be thinking very differently soon. Her lips press hard against Emma's and then she's kissing down her neck, to her collarbone, using magic to undress her layer by layer like a flower losing petals.

"Where are we right now, Regina?" Emma asks, panting and from between kisses. She needs to know, because this room does not look familiar to her.

And it's too dark to make out most of the surroundings.

But Regina's not really focused or worried on making conversation. "Regina." Emma jerks the woman's head up, forces her to look into her eyes. Brown eyes are hazed over with lust. Emma wonders, is this what she looked like during her heat? Is this what she acted like?

"Where, are, we," she repeats slowly and the words sink in even as Regina's body wiggles impatiently on top of Emma's. Emma can already feel Regina's throbbing member, hot and hard through the thin material of her pants.

"In a safe house of sorts I used when I was Queen. One of the many."

"Will we be safe here?"

It takes Regina longer than she would like to process the questions and then answer them. "Yes. The queen won't think to come here. She,  _I_ , barely used them."

"And food and water?" Emma squeezes Regina's cheeks, makes her really think even as Regina is bucking her hips into Emma's, trying to distract Emma from talking.

Emma can see the visible struggle on her alpha's face as she tries to think from the thick fog of her lust. She's putting out so many pheromones in the air that Emma can't help but get slick at them. But she needs to know if there will be food and water here, so that Emma can properly take care of Regina like Regina did for her.

"Yes," comes the answer at last.

"Good job, Regina," Emma can't help from patronizing her a little bit or from leaning in to kiss her on the tip of her nose.

Regina's eyes flutter closed at this. "Emma," she whines out, breathing hard through her nose as her hands rip into the sheets by Emma's head.

Emma knows what Regina needs. "Take off your clothes and I'll take care of you," she promises. Regina nods her head and focuses her magic on disrobing until she is in nothing but her underwear, matching Emma's current state.

Regina's panties do little to hide the straining bugle and Emma can't wait to feel it inside her again. She wonders, if they knot- whatever that means- will the rut be over for Regina like Emma's heat was over for her? Will the Alpha's pain go away?

Regina presses her body tightly on top of Emma, her hungry mouth laving at Emma's neck, especially next to the spot where the mating mark used to be. But the potion's magic must be working because Regina can't seem to even find a good grip on the area and it frustrates her. She growls out in annoyance and Emma murmurs hushed words of reassurance so that her alpha can come down from her heightened frustrations. "We'll find a way, later. Not now."

That soothes Regina down a bit as do Emma's hands trailing down her back. Regina is so hot all over, it's like she is a living furnace. Her hips thrust lazily into Emma's wet panties, the hard bulge between her legs rubbing in all the right ways along Emma's slit but it's not enough to get her off yet. But apparently it's enough for Regina in her aroused state.

She comes with barely any effort and Emma can feel it splatter against her thighs, warm and sticky. Her inner omega whines at her, telling her that's supposed to go inside and not out.

"Why-"

"I don't want to until it's absolutely necessary," Regina confesses, some clarity back in her eyes. Her thrusting hips still for a moment and she simply lies on top of Emma, her erection still poking in between Emma's legs. "Trust me, it will be a lot to handle and I don't want you sore before it even really starts."

Emma couldn't help but give Regina a sweet kiss on the cheek. Regina really was the most considerate Alpha an omega could ask for.

"But you're still hard. Do you want me to-"

"It's bearable for now. Just being around you helps me feel calmer," Regina confessed and Emma cradled her in her arms like that as they rested on top of the sheets. She didn't know how long she stayed like that, just running hands through hair and giving Regina kisses that were soft and lingering. Regina, from time to time, would starting grinding her erection against Emma's clothed but soaked panties and then come with a low moan and grateful sigh as Emma let her and even encouraged her.

But the blonde noticed that these small reprieves were lasting less and less time in between for Regina. They wouldn't satisfy her as much and she began to get more restless and clingy to Emma. She even tugged Emma back to the bed when the blonde excused herself to go get some water for them off of a shelf that was only three feet away.

"Regina, calm down. I'll be back. I'm just going to get water," Emma assured and Regina looked uncertain at this. Almost hurt, like Emma would run away and leave her like this. Seemed Emma wasn't the only one who got clingy during the cycles.

At last, Regina let her go, but her eyes never got off of Emma until the blonde came back with water, making the brunette woman drink some, before she let herself be tugged back into the sheets onto her knees. Regina didn't waste a second in kissing her, hands grabbing greedily at her curves and soft edges, ripping the bra way. Hands tweaked hard nipples and alpha pheromones went flinging into the air, leaving Emma drenched between the legs to them. She could tell things were going to start getting serious as Regina's rut finally reared it's head fully.

The woman was being more aggressive with her actions. More demanding of Emma. She pressed into her, pushing her down to the covers as she hovered over her, hands circling wrists tightly and pinning them above Emma's head

She was chanting something, but it was too low for Emma to make what it was for a good while as Regina's lips trailed down Emma's chest, nipping at pointed peaks, to her smooth abdomen and back up to her neck where she was certain to have hickeys from all the kissing.

"Inside, inside, inside, I need to be inside," she was saying and it took Emma a moment to realize that Regina was asking for permission.

"Yes, you can go inside," she said and Regina wasted not a moment more. She ripped their underwear aside, guiding herself in with one hand. Almost as once she able to sink all the way in because Emma was so wet and ready.

Both of them let out combined moans, grateful for this moment. Emma took a moment to adjust to the hard shape inside her, pressing up against her walls in all the right ways. She too had been constantly on edge with arousal but she hadn't wanted to push things until Regina was ready. And now Emma could definitely feel how ready Regina was. In all the right ways.

"Go," Emma urged, nails pricking into Regina's naked shoulders to spur her on. The alpha listened eagerly, setting up a brutal pace that had the bed shaking, creaking and groaning like the poor thing might fall apart any second. It wasn't long before Emma was cumming, neck thrown back in ecstasy, trembling as she moaned.

Regina kept thrusting through this, extending Emma's pleasure before she succumbed to her need and came hard, nuzzling her face into the crook of Emma's neck. She had wanted to clamp down over Emma's mating mark but was unable to do so because the magic prevented her from doing so.

She growled in frustration but Emma shushed her, letting her know once more it would be okay and that they would figure something out later. They rested for a little bit before Regina was ready to go again, not having softened at all even though she had come a lot.

This time she span Emma onto her stomach without pulling out. Emma couldn't help but be aroused by this position. She was ready for more.

* * *

"Where's Emma? And Regina?" Mary shrilled as she stumbled into the tent to find it abandoned. Abandoned but filled with the lingering smell of an alpha in rut. The question was rhetorical. She knew what the two of them were going to do, or had already done it. She just wanted to stop them from continuing.

David hurried after her as she stormed towards Rumple. The imp would be able to magic Mary over to them so she could put an end to this. Was Emma not thinking clearly? This relationship between her and the former Evil Queen could go so wrong!

The imp was pouring over ancient documents, looking to perfect the spell that would bring them back. Ruby and her team had finally come back with the items they had been searching for in a decent amount of time. He seemed to know what it was Mary already wanted without even turning to look up at her. "I wouldn't go looking for them. You might find them in a most compromising position."

Mary's face went red at that. "I don't care. Bring me to them."

"I will not. If you want so badly to stop them, go find them yourselves."

His casual answer only pissed her off more but she could do nothing more to press him without worry of him retaliating. He was prickly and even more unpredictable than Regina during her bad days. Mary turned to her mate. "David, grab Ruby and let's go."

"Uh, I don't know if it's-"

"We have to stop them. Have to stop Emma from making a mistake," she stressed and grabbed him by the bicep and tugged him away. He winced at the pinching sensation in his upper arm but dutifully went after her.

"Absolutely not," Ruby said when they asked her to help.

"Don't you care about your friend?" Mary tried to guilt the wolf.

Ruby shook her head. "Of course I care for her. But I won't do this. I can't be around Emma as long as this curse is in place."

Mary tipped her head to the side. "What are you talking about?"

Ruby flushed but pushed through with the truth. "I...I wasn't the greatest when she was in heat. I...would have hurt her had Regina not stopped me."

Mary gaped, shocked. "Ruby!"

"I'm sorry! I never meant to hurt her. And that's why I'm keeping my distance from her because she affects me differently than any other omega I have met. I couldn't control myself around her and even now I still have the urge to fight other alphas off so that they won't get in my way with her. That's why I've been keeping my distance and going on all these quests."

"I never knew..." Mary trailed off, disappointed.

"We've been too wrapped in everything around us to even notice," David admitted. "But don't you think you could lead us a little to her? And we could go the rest of the way? Please, we really just want to make sure Emma's okay. Maybe Regina took her against her will and won't let her leave. You know the more powerful an alpha-"

"-the more powerful the rut," Ruby finished. Concern for her friend overrode her own fear of what she might do to her if she got too close. "Just...stop me if I get to be too much, okay?" she pleaded, and demanded.

The Charmings nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

Emma was tired and aching. "Fuck, you weren't kidding when you said these ruts go hard," she panted as she laid flat to regain her breath.

"I tried to warn you," Regina mumbled from where she was lying on top of Emma, reluctant to give up an inch of her omega's skin. She needed to be close to her. Despite the fact she'd been inside her several times, it wasn't enough.

"And your knot is taking it's sweet time to appear," Emma grumbled, needing some time to recuperate. Empty bottles of water lay by the bed, drained by bodies dehydrated from strenuous activity.

Emma forgot how many times Regina had cum inside her, but they'd been going at it for hours now. So, she guessed it was a lot. It certainly felt like a lot. Did all Alphas cum this much or was it just Regina? Not that it didn't feel nice. It satisfied her omega side in ways she couldn't quite grasp yet but made a horrendous mess on the sheets.

"Getting my knot won't stop this," Regina sighed out in answer. Right now her mind was clear for a little bit but already she could sense the urge to claim her omega stirring in her bones. "But I can use some of my magic to soothe your body, if you'd like?" she asked.

"That would be great," Emma said as Regina sat up, holding her hands up and letting a blue glow descend from them. The magic flowed all over Emma's body, targeting the aches especially between her legs. She let out a sigh of relief. She felt better already. She sunk into the ruined sheets and pulled the blanket over herself. Without Regina lying on top of her it was kind of cold. The Alpha didn't seem to like that. She snatched the covers off with a sharp jerk.

"Don't. I want to see you," she said and it was clear from the low rumble in her throat that she was ready to go again. Strong arms peeled apart sticky thighs. It was kind of incredible how by Regina releasing pheromones, Emma was already aroused. Was this normal for the omega beta alpha curse?

"And I want to taste you," Regina lowered her head between Emma's thighs and began to flick her tongue up and down hungrily. Emma's eyes closed as her hands went to Regina's head, encouraging her. It never took her long to cum when Regina was the one touching her and soon Regina's chin was dripping wet with combined pearls of Emma's and Regina's pleasure. Regina pulled her mouth up and kissed her way up to Emma's collarbone, marking the spot with her teeth. Emma's body bore many marks from Regina though Regina didn't allow Emma to mark her. Emma guessed it had to do with alphas and their stupid egos. Not wanting to show weakness by being owned by another.

Emma really needed to learn more about this omega, beta, and alpha dynamic. She was still lost to all this.

Regina's erection brushed against her thighs as she kissed Emma roughly, pulling on her bottom lip and biting it until blood pooled. "Ouch, Regina, chill," Emma hissed, slapping the woman on her shoulders. It seemed like because Regina couldn't give her a mating mark, she was instead placing marks anywhere she could.

But the alpha was far gone, her hands cupping Emma's ass possessively. "Mine," she growled out in a rumble so low it made her chest vibrate, licking the shell of Emma's ear and sending shivers running down her back. "You're mine. My good omega." Regina must really be out of it if she saying such things. Was her rut getting worse?

Damn, Regina hadn't been kidding about the strength of these things. But Emma didn't want to leave her suffering on her own. She would help her mate.

"Yes, I'm your good omega," Emma said in encouragement as Regina rubbed her erection against Emma's sopping center. The brunette's kisses were getting more desperate, nipping and sucking and even nibbling on Emma's ear lobe.

"All mine," she husked, slipping inside of Emma in one go. She groaned when she felt wrapped up in smooth velvet. This was for her. Only for her. Her alpha side was keening with joy. She wouldn't ever let anyone else have this. She would rip them apart if they dared to try. She rocked forward hard and fast, wanting to release deep inside of her omega. Visions of pups danced in head. She knew in the back of her mind that this was just the rut and that she wasn't looking for more kids- Henry was splendid and lovely- and besides, she had taken that dreadful potion and wasn't capable of having children. Still, her instincts were telling her another thing and she couldn't resist them.

This time she could feel her knot beginning to grow as she thought of raising a family with Emma. Of pups that had Emma's blonde hair and her sparkling eyes. She bit down on her bottom lip to hold in a whimper at the idea of that. Emma was writhing under her, nails raking down Regina's back which was red from all their enjoyments. Regina placed her forehead against Emma's, their hot pants mixing together as their eyes slipped closed.

Even though Emma's eyes were closed, she could sense Regina's knot and her omega screamed to get it in, to accommodate for Regina's girth and length happily. But Regina wasn't ready to get it inside just yet. She kept thrusting, though her thrusts were getting more shallow. It seemed she was set on making Emma cum first. She slipped an expert hand between Emma's and her's pelvis and rubbed her clit. The direct stimulation made Emma groan out loud and cum rapidly. The extra wetness leaking out helped Regina who began to now push her knot in. This time it hurt less to get it in. It slid in with a click and Regina sucked in a delighted breath at finally being fully wrapped in Emma's warmth. She came with an elongated groan as she spurted in long bursts of cum. Emma came at the feeling of it as her walls massaged Regina's knot, trying to get the most out of it. Regina was barely aware- she knew she was saying something but she couldn't tell what-lost to the moment.

Again that feeling of completeness fell over them that only a knot could bring, as white danced behind their eyes. Eventually the spurts began to slow down until they tapered off.

As they gradually came down Regina was aware that Emma was giving her an odd look as her hand stroked through messy brunette locks.

"Did you ask me to give you pups?"

"Uh," Regina uncharacteristically said and if she could walk away from this conversation she would but she was completely tied with Emma and couldn't escape until her knot went down. "I may have," she admitted in an embarrassed voice.

"What does that even mean?"

"It's alright, we don't need to discuss it," Regina said, shrugging, trying to come off as casual. "It's just a thing of the rut. A need to procreate. But that won't happen because of the potion I took."

"I know that. But, do you really see us as maybe having another kid between us?" Emma asked, gone on a haze. Her inner omega was purring at the idea, elated beyond comparison that her alpha would chose her to sire their pups.

"I don't know," Regina sighed out as she briefly shut her eyes and snuggled up against Emma once more. "I think maybe in the future. But I don't think it's possible for it to happen."

"We could always adopt another," Emma suggested as they continued to lay there blissfully, both of them thinking sweet thoughts of expanding their family.

* * *

By the time evening arrived, Regina had knotted Emma about five more times before her ardor finally waned. And broken the bed once with her thrusting. The whole room reeked of sex and their bodies were sticky. Emma could use a good shower everywhere, as well as some sleep and food.

"Let's shower together," Regina suggested, with a sort of puppy like exuberance and Emma shook her head. Okay, so the alpha's ardor hadn't waned just  _yet_.

"Okay, but quick. I'm tired," Emma said.

"Thank you. And I know. I'm sorry." Regina sounded contrite but still scooped Emma up into her arms and walked them to the shower in her safe house.

The shower wasn't quick at all as Regina drew three more orgasms from Emma's tired body before she took to thoroughly washing her as a thank you, using her magic to magically draw out Emma's aches, before she got distracted by Emma's beauty and curves and couldn't help from sampling her.

They got out two hours later, dressed in fresh clothes, skin pruney and Emma's stomach growling loudly. "I'm  _so_  hungry," she moaned but quickly amended it when she saw Regina give her a lurid look. "Not that kind of hungry. Hungry for food."

"Right, sorry," Regina shook her head. She felt bad for pushing Emma's body to the edge. Keeping up with an alpha in rut while the omega wasn't in heat was trying. But she couldn't feel bad for all they did. It felt right. Right to be with Emma like that.

"Man, even in the past you were a health nut," Emma complained as she checked the pantry in the next room. "There's just fruits and veggies and weird healthy looking things I don't know."

Regina couldn't help but look at Emma's ass as she bent forwards with her head buried in the pantry. Immediately the brunette felt herself stirring with want. Damn. She had forgotten how the slightest thing could set her off during her rut. She jerked the shirt she was wearing over her pants, hoping to hid the bulge there. "I'll cook some dinner for us," she offered.

"You sure you up to it?" Emma asked, because when she had been in heat, she could barely even function enough to shower.

"I'll be fine. And consider it a thank you for doing your job as my mate and taking care of me," Regina said. Spending this time with Emma had been like freedom for Regina. It made her more at home with her feelings with Emma. Maybe this relationship could truly work.

They just needed to date out of the omega curse to truly see their compatibility.

Emma went up to Regina, holding her by the arms. "You don't have to thank me for taking care of you. It was my pleasure," a sly grin arose on her face as she ducked in to kiss Regina, unintentionally pressing up against her bulge, causing Regina to involuntarily gasp. "Hm, it looks like there's still a problem left," she breathed against Regina's lips. Her hand cupped Regina over her pants, the alpha too sensitive for her own good and feeling herself growing harder.

"Emma, you don't have to. You've already helped me a lot," Regina said but her heart really wasn't in the argument.

"I might need a break from you cumming inside me, but you haven't cum inside my mouth yet," the blonde enticed as she lowered down to her knees. Regina gripped the counter behind her as her chest began to heave up and down in excitement.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: In this world, heats are about three to four days and ruts are one to two days.

Regina's grip on the counter was iron. So strong she was surprised that she hadn't broken it yet. Her hips twitched forward or tried to, but Emma's strong fingers pinned her as her mouth worked, sucking and bobbing up and down on Regina's cock. It all felt so good that Regina wasn't sure if her legs could continue holding her up. They felt like they were turning to liquid as a similar liquid heat spread through her body. Her head tipped back and this time she couldn't resist grabbing Emma's hair in one hand, encouraging her to go faster.

To go deeper.

Regina let out a surprisingly loud moan when she felt the tip of her cock hit the back of Emma's throat. "I'm going to cum," she warned in a husky voice. But instead of Emma sliding off, she continued sucking and Regina exploded in her mouth, her legs shaking as she came and fingers in Emma's hair scratching her scalp. Emma swallowed down all of what Regina offered and it was a lot of volume, almost moaning at the taste. She had never tasted Regina like this before. It was surprisingly sweet.

At last Regina finished with one last twitch. She was still panting heavily as Emma got up, wiping the back of her hand across her mouth.

"Better?" she asked, swallowing down the remaining cum before Regina wrapped a hand in the back of her hair, fisting it hard, and jerking her forward into a clumsy kiss that was wet and with a lot of tongue. She could taste herself on the kiss.

"It was perfect," she murmured, pulling away so she could tuck herself back into her pants. She was no longer raging hard, just a bit hard, and it made it easier to tuck herself. "But seriously, let me make you food. You must be starved."

"Aren't you hungry?"

Regina arched a brow and that clued Emma in on how Regina was only hungry for one thing. "Right," Emma said, rocking back and forth on her heels. "So, I'm going to go and change the sheets." She jerked her thumb and left the room and it was testament for the rut finally tapering off because Regina didn't try to snatch her back and keep her in the same room.

By the time Emma was done with changing the sheets Regina had cooked up a quick meal that Emma ate ravenously and that Regina forced a couple of bites down. Her body was still too wired to do much of anything except focus on the prize between her omega's thighs. It had only been an hour since she'd been between them but she already missed them.

She was missing out on knotting her beautiful omega, her alpha side told her. What the hell was she waiting for? This time, she had more restraint over her actions so she was able to hold herself back. They ate their meal in silence. It was dark outside by now and the both of them were tired.

When they finished, Emma let out a huge yawn and Regina cleaned the dishes before she magicked them a set of matching pjs. Together they were able to crawl into bed together, except this time Emma wanted to be the big spoon.

She wanted to hold Regina protectively, which was an issue for Regina because her alpha part was telling her she should be the one holding Emma, and protecting her. "Emma," she grunted out, trying to twist around in the blonde's hold.

"Relax," Emma said, kissing the back of her neck, inhaling a huge mouthful of her scent. She smelled so good, like darkness and magic, and apple pie doused in cinnamon. Strong and yet soft. "Take a break and let me take care of you."

This made Regina war internally. Technically omegas were supposed to be more caring and so she should allow her omega this task. But, she also had to protect her omega too. Eventually she gave up, just wanting to sleep. It felt too nice to be held in Emma's arms. She smelled of warmth, of water and of fire. A heady combination that soothed Regina.

Under new sheets, they slept wrapped up in each other, their breaths evening out as they dropped into blissful slumber.

* * *

"I'm sorry Mary," Ruby shook her head. She had sniffed over the whole camp and the surrounding area but nothing. "Wherever they are they got there by magic and there is only so much I can do to track them. Nobody even saw them leave and neither have your birds reported to you about seeing them. Wherever they are, they don't want to be seen."

Mary fisted her hands. This wasn't okay with her. She didn't want Emma to be hurt!

"Emma's a big girl now. She can handle herself," David assured, placing a hand on Mary's heaving shoulders. He wanted to please his alpha but he also wanted to given Emma some freedom to make her own choices.

"Yes, I don't know why you are against this so much," Snow blinked at them.

"And why are you so  _for_  it?" Mary argued. "Haven't you seen what Regina did to the kingdom over Daniella? And they weren't even together officially! What if Emma breaks Regina's heart? Then what? Worse fates could await us!"

"I've seen the Regina of your times. If she has changed as much as Emma has had faith in her for her change, than I believe all will be fine. And I do not think Regina would destroy another world for this." Snow had also had the privilege to see Emma talk down the Evil Queen. She saw the brunette witch could be reasoned with. That she felt and had even a sliver of good in her. That was why, if future Regina was so much more changed, then she was surely good and could be trusted.

Mary shook her head. "Wait until you have a child. Then you'll see whether you feel as amicably towards the Evil Queen as you do now." She walked off, leaving Ruby, David, and Snow looking lost and uncertain as what next to do.

* * *

The next morning found Emma being poked awake. She opened her eyes to find Regina had shifted to face her and now her features were marred with some sort of worry as she restlessly slept. Her hand was clawing at the sheets and Emma could guess why Regina was looking this stressed so early.

She leaned forward to kiss her mate, making her face smooth out as her eyes fluttered open and she surfaced to consciousness. "Emma," she smiled, glad to see her there. "I was worried you'd leave." This early on her filter on guarding her words was gone and she let her inner fears surface.

"That was what was causing your bad dreams? I thought it was your over eager friend down there," Emma said and Regina actually blushed, scooting back from Emma. "Sorry. It clearly has a mind of it's own."

"Clearly," Emma laughed, tugging Regina closer to her anyways by the collar of her shirt.

"Emma, you don't have to," Regina sucked in a breath as Emma's hand found her length, palming it through the thin material of her pants.

"But I want to," Emma said and slipped Regina free of her pants.

Two interesting hours later and they were enjoying a breakfast Regina had cooked.

"Do you think past you will find this place and freak out when she smells what we did here?" Emma asked as she dug into her eggs. Regina was making her work up an appetite.

Regina ran through her memories. "No, I don't recall ever finding out. Maybe it's because this place clears out by the time I use it." She shrugged. It wasn't important to her right now to think about this.

They ate in content silence and once they finished, clearing the dishes, Emma asked, "Do you think you're okay going out in public now? Returning to Henry? He must be worried about us."

Regina groaned and placed her face in her hands. "Henry. I feel like a terrible mother right now."

"You forgot about him, didn't you?" Emma half teased.

Regina nodded her head regretfully. The rut had only made her focus on one thing and that was getting inside Emma.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine. He's at the bandit camp and you set up magical borders to protect it. Nothing can get in."

"Except for the other me," Regina explained. She wanted to go back but she didn't think it was a good idea yet. The thought of Emma being surrounded by others, by potential alphas who wanted her, made a growl grow to life in the back of her throat.

"It's fine. We don't have to go," Emma placed a hand on Regina's to calm her down.

"I still feel like a terrible mother," she confessed. She did feel guilty and horrid but as long as she was stuck here, she supposed she might as well make the most of it. "While we're here, let's look up a way to reverse the omega curse. I have a feeling Rumple might be fixing the spell that brought us here, but he can't undue all the damage he did by himself."

Emma frowned. She'd wanted just a peaceful moment between them. Just one moment where they weren't rushing off to save the world, or to fight off villains, or looking for people to help them. Regina sensed her mate's distress. "What's wrong?"

"Can't we just cherish the time we have together? We get it so rarely. Always rushing off to do that or another."

"Emma," Regina sighed, sitting down. "We can do that later. Not now. Not until we're out of the woods."

That answer did not satisfy Emma but she supposed it would have to do. Until this was over, they had to focus on their work. And then maybe when they were home, there would be time to just spend cuddling on the couch and watch TV.

Regina lead the way to a mini library of sorts. "I don't have all my books here, but I have most of them. So we should be able to find something of use here." She browsed through the books, Emma doing the same.

But Regina's mind wasn't into the words on the printed page. It was hard for her to focus when Emma was sitting not far away, smelling so good. And looking so good. She squirmed in her seat, just wishing this damned rut was over. She had important matters to attend to. Couldn't the rut have waited until this was all over to show up?

Emma smelled Regina's growing arousal and she smirked, "Reconsidering the whole studying thing?"

Regina let out a groan. It seemed she wouldn't be getting anything done today either. She tossed her textbook angrily to the side and Emma took this chance to come up to Regina and straddle her lap, eager to please her alpha. "I can only do one thing today," Regina admitted as her hands found their place on Emma's hips like they should be there permanently. She had forgotten how strong her ruts could be. Already she's aching all over, hot under her collar just from a simple touch of Emma's.

Emma rocks into Regina's growing bulge, straining against the zipper of her pants. Her mouth trails down to nip at Regina's neck where her pulse is thudding violently. Regina has no patience, with one hand magicking all of Emma's clothes away and making Emma shiver in the sudden cold. But soon she is hot as blood quickly courses through her veins and Regina's heat radiates off of her body. The alpha is hot again and she is churning her hips in time to match Emma's, trying to get off on grinding alone.

"Emma," she whines, and Emma knows what her alpha needs from her in that pleading whine. She unzips Regina with one hand, taking her out carefully. She's throbbing in Emma's hand, tip wet with pre-cum. Emma raises her hips so she can line herself up and Regina helps her, lifting her up in her strong grip and then letting her sink down in one smooth motion that makes both of them groan out in pleasure.

No matter how many times Regina has been inside her, it still feels amazing. Feels like nothing ever before this mattered. Together they begin to rock back and forth, their mobility limited due to the chair. Shallow thrusts in and out. But it doesn't take much to set Regina off. Just the feeling of being inside Emma, of her walls clenching on her tightly as they search for orgasm, makes Regina cum. Her eyes flutter as she heaves out a breath. But she's still hard and Emma uses this chance to push up and down, lifting her hips to slide down Regina's length where a knot is forming at the end.

This is what Emma was looking for. She needed a knot. A knot to bind them together. It was the best feeling of euphoria she could ever find. How had they lived without it before?

Regina helps this time. Her first orgasm makes her a bit more coherent and more patient and she drives in as hard as she can, rubbing up against Emma's front wall which is sensitive.

Emma cums not long after, mouth in a silent o as she shudders and shakes. Regina keeps thrusting through all this, extending Emma's pleasure. But soon she can't get as far as before, her knot beginning to block her thrusts.

She needed to get inside Emma and soon. She absolutely needed to. She let Emma bottom out as far as she could on her length, rubbing the bulge against her entrance, the slick around there from her previous orgasm making it easier to push in. It began to get halfway in, the rubbing simulating Emma's clit and making more wetness pull free, enough that the rest popped in.

The sense of unity, of being one, flooded over them as Regina released inside Emma, coming for a long time as Emma came in shudders on top of her, feeling like she was melting from arousal. They panted out their pleasures, mouthing love up and down their necks as they endured this bliss together, eyes closed. Eventually Regina's strong spurts tapered off and Emma's quivering walls stilled, stretched to accommodate everything inside her, filling her up with warmth.

The lusty haze around them drifted away as their breathing returned to regular.

"So, you mentioned something about studying?" Emma quipped in a smart assed manner.

"Shut up," Regina grumbled up, burying her face into Emma's neck and inhaling her scent as they waited in companionship until her knot could deflate. And then when it did, Regina picked Emma up, grabbing hold of her by her thighs and pressing her against one of the book cases.

Their combined pleasures slipped down Emma's legs not that she noticed because her mind was already preoccupied with Regina thrusting deep inside her. This angle was better even though the hard edges of the shelf bit into Emma's back. But the pain was negligible compared to the pleasure she received. Her nails left crescent marks through Regina's shirt and her legs wrapped around Regina's back as the alpha worked her hips like a well oiled machine, grunting as she gave as hard as she could. "Fuck, Emma," she mumbled when the omega bit the spot under her jaw making her almost come right on the spot. She had to still her hips for a moment and breathe raggedly through her nose to regain her equilibrium. She would not cum. Not yet.

The omega didn't like this. Emma needed to be knotted. Again. The feeling of it was too addictive. She loved how warm and full she felt with it. How close she and Regina were in the moment. She whined and ground herself down on the bulge at the base of Regina's cock. It was getting there.

The alpha began to thrust once more, brown eyes hazy on thoughts of filling her omega up again. "My good omega," she murmured and bit down on one of the hickey's she had left the night before. How could she have been so foolish as to want to study? How, when she had a perfectly good mate. When Emma was all hers? And she needed to have her and fill her, she couldn't leave her empty. It was like needing air.

Fuck. She was so overcome by the thoughts of this that her hand slammed into the shelves and she came before she could knot. It splattered inside Emma and almost immediately began to flow out uselessly. She could already tell her omega wasn't happy about this because she let out a gasp of disappointment.

Regina shook her head to clear it. She was becoming too overcome by her rut's hold once more. She thought it was almost over.

"Regina..." Emma whined. Her beautiful omega's brow was furrowed and her face left wanting.

Regina gave her a soothing kiss on her lips. "Let's finish this in bed."

And then Regina carried Emma to the bed, where this time they spent many more hours making each other cum.

* * *

By evening of that day, Regina was finally feeling up to herself. Feeling like she could be around others and not growl or want to tear their eyes out because of them so much as looking at Emma. So, fingers linked together, they teleported right into camp, appearing before a stressed looking Mary and David. When Mary saw them, her worry melted into anger.

Regina stiffened. She knew what this was about, especially because she knew Mary would smell Regina all over Emma.

"Regina," the black haired woman growled out. "What did you do to my Emma!"

"I am not doing this with you!" Regina growled out right back and span on her heel, disappearing into the brush. It was not like her to turn tail and leave, especially to a lower level alpha. But Regina did not want to hurt Emma's mother, and neither did she want to draw a fight out right now. So, she decided to be the bigger person and leave.

Emma saw this exchange and threw her mother a dirty look before racing after her mate.

"Regina, wait!" Emma called out after her mate, rushing after her. But Regina was scarily fast for someone who had heels on in the woods.

As Emma chased after her, a rumble came to her left. She looked up to see that from one of the hills some rocks were tumbling down. "Watch it!" they screamed at her but she was so taken aback by this unexpected event that she did nothing, not even use her magic. All she did was stand there dumbly. And thus the rocks hit her.

She tumbled onto her rump, rubbing her shin were one of the rocks had collided with. She let out a howl of pain. Was it broken? It felt fucking broken! Why hadn't her dumb ass moved?

"We warned you," said one of the bigger rocks. "But you didn't move."

"Dumb ass," chimed in another one.

"Emma!" came Regina's exasperated cry as she rushed back to her mate, fury on her face. "What are you doing?" She asked this like Emma had purposefully chosen to get nearly flattened by a small avalanche of rocks.

"Being hurt," she responded with gritted teeth.

"Let me see," Regina said softly, and in concern once she saw Emma was actually hurt. Using magic she brushed away the rocks, sending them rolling away with screams down the forest floor and out of sight, before kneeling by Emma. She moved Emma's hands from her hurt leg and gently pressed the skin there.

Emma hissed in pain.

"Probably fractured," Regina guessed. "So stay still while I fix this."

Emma let Regina work her magic, and a yellow glow enveloped her leg, bringing instant relief. "Thanks," she said, getting up and testing her leg out. It was as good as new.

"I was worried," Regina sighed out shakily. "I thought my bad luck with love marked you for trouble."

Emma cupped her mate's cheek. "Don't worry. I'm hard headed. It'll take more than a couple of rocks to take me out."

Regina smiled back at that, something uncertain and unable to truly believe. "Emma-"

"Stop worrying about me. Like I said. There's no risk to loving you. It's all just something you believe in your head. I promise you." She dipped in and kissed Regina gently on her lips, before backing away. "And now, come back to camp. I have a few choice words I'd like to say to my mother first, but until then, I want you there, waiting for me. Along with Henry."

Regina nodded her head. "Alright," she agreed, her anger from before having left her.

They went back to camp, loosely holding hands and Mary saw them entering, fury coming back to life on her face. Before she could say anything, Emma spoke up first.

"Mom stop!" Emma shouted out. "I am sick and tired of you thinking you know best. You don't. This is my life and my choices that I want to make. And I chose to be with Regina for my heat and for her rut. I chose her, okay? I've had feelings for her for a while and this omega alpha system just made everything clearer for me. So butt out of it!"

Mary looked shocked to have this outburst from Emma. Like she hadn't expected her daughter to grow teeth and to lunge with them at her.

Emma felt bad for yelling at her mother so she said more quietly, "you need to respect my choices."

"I promise to take good care of Emma," Regina added. "I care for her greatly. I never thought the day would come where I could love someone as deeply ever again, but I do." She looked at Emma to confirm the fact.

Mary nodded her head, forced to accept this. Forced to swallow a bitter pill. "I suppose I must cease my meddling. I just wish the both of you happiness."

"Thank you," Emma said softly as she reached out a hand so she could link her fingers more firmly with Regina's for support.

* * *

With Regina's rut finally done she was able to aid Rumple in helping them get back home. It really wasn't a simple process and it took another week of being in the past to finalize it. But before they could leave they also had to cast a huge memory spell on the residents and the Evil Queen included so that no one would remember them being here, otherwise it could ruin the continuity of this world and of their future.

But the ingredients needed for such a vast spell was out of their grasp and it would take many days of exploring and questing to find it. Time they did not have.

Regina paced the leaf covered ground, muttering to herself under her breath the various names of those plants and where she could find them.

Hook, who had happened to be in the area, trying to catch Emma's eye, overheard. "Aye, did you just say fox glove? And eye of newt?" he said. Both women would have dismissed his speaking, if not for it being related to their issue at hand.

"And what of it, pirate?" Regina sneered, not at all feeling kind towards him. Despite her scent being all over Emma he still thought he had a chance. Pathetic and irritating. She would be forced to fight him to assert her claim. But given Emma's expression of perpetual annoyance when he was around, Emma might do it first.

"While I was taking care of Henry," he said pointedly, hoping to win Emma over with that knowledge, with how good he was of a provider, "I helped this witch on her task in gathering herbs. Many of the ingredients you need, she sent me to collect."

"Are you certain?" Regina stopped her pacing, arching her brows at him.

"Aye, certain. If you'd like I can take you to her and ask her for her help."

"But then we would be tasked in helping her with something," Regina pointed out.

"We won't know until she try. Perhaps she can be bargained with."

Regina let out a breath. "Very well then," she said though she did not sound enthused. "You'll teleport with us there and we'll get the herbs you claim her to have." If what Hook said was true, than they would no longer have to worry about the memory spell. But on the other hand they would then have to help the witch in exchange. It was how things in this world worked.


	19. Chapter 19

"Ah, I expected you would need help," the other witch said as they landed in her front garden. As if having a sixth sense for them, she opened the door just as they arrived, Regina tossing Hook away from her now that his purpose in bringing them here had ended. He fell head first into a pumpkin patch that had not been here when he had last left the witch.

Regina eyed the witch in front of her, not recognizing her. A wariness settled over her skin and she grasped Emma's hand in hers. Hook could have been easily followed and this witch could mean them harm. Nothing or nobody should be trusted in the Enchanted Forest.

"Well, do come in," the other witch said, missing Regina's look of suspicion. Emma went to take a step forwards but Regina's hold on her held her back. "Regina," she sighed out, casting her alpha a look. "She's not going to hit on me."

Regina flushed because that was not at all what she was thinking. At least, not a hundred percent. "We can't trust anyone in the forest easily."

"We can't. But we have no other choice. And if she does turn out to be some evil witch, we can always take her on." Emma squeezed Regina's hand in reassurance before going inside. Regina followed after her and they left Hook struggling to his feet, a pumpkin stuck on top of his head and obscuring his vision. "A little help," he called out but there was no one to hear him so he blindly stumbled around.

The cottage was quaint inside and the needed herbs were already spread out on the table. "This should be it, correct?" She smiled serenely at them.

Regina gave a look at the herbs and nodded her head when she found they were to her satisfaction. But how oddly convenient this all was. "And what would you have us give you in exchange for these herbs?"

The other witch smiled gently. "Just the safe passage of you back home. You will need it."

What an odd and selfless request.

"Hey, how come I had to do all the task of gathering these herbs for you!" Hook cried out indignantly as he strode into the hut, arms out stretched before he slammed hard into the pillar and his pumpkin head split apart. He slumped down to the floor, rubbing the hurt red bruise forming on his forehead from the impact.

"Because it was needed. And it has come full circle. Now you are able to go back home," the woman smiled.

"But even if we do go home safely, you would have no way of knowing. The spell will erase your memories," Emma pointed out.

"I know that," was the sage response. "But I also know I will sense that my request has been listened to."

Well, she was one kooky witch. But who was Emma to complain if they could get all this shit for free. She started packing them up, Hook and Regina helping as well. Within minutes they had everything. "Thank you for the help," Emma said.

"It was what I had to do," was the simple reply and then the three of them were striding out the hut. Just as they were about to teleport back, the witch began to say something.

"Also, Emma you're-" but before the rest could be made out, they were back at camp, the smoke of teleportation dissipating around them. Regina was down to business. "I need to get Rumple. We need to make this spell happen and  _now_."

"Tell me about it," Emma said, slapping a mosquito by her face. Regina hurried off and Hook lingered by Emma's side like a bad smell. "So," he began to drawl, popping his eyebrow in what he thought must be an alluring move. She didn't let him finish, just rushed after Regina, wanting Hook away from her before she caved and punched his bloody nose in.

* * *

It almost seemed like a dream when the memory spell was finally complete and so was part of the curse. Regina and Rumple let the memory spell up into the air and it dispersed with the clouds. Rain began to drizzle down, covering the whole world and drenching it. All around in the Enchanted Forest, those who had met with their past versions, began to forget. Even the Evil Queen, out riding on her horse, blinked her eyes, brows furrowing as she forgot everything that had happened.

And then, with that out of the way, the townsfolk of Storybooke were finally able to join hands as a roaring portal opened up. After weeks of being stuck in the past, in the wrong world, they were heading home.

Emma could barely keep her smile small and Regina mirrored it. The portal made their hair flap in the wind as it sucked hungrily at them from above. As it increased in power, it sucked them all up and then there was only dark until a portal opened up in their empty town and they stepped out, dropping hands as they exhaled in relief or let out excited shouts.

"Finally home!" Emma cried out, dropping to the floor and kissing it.

Regina rolled her eyes at this. "Stop that."

"I'm so happy to be here. And to have my bear claws back. And wifi. And toilets," Emma sniffled, truly happy as Regina tugged her back up to her feet. The rest of the townfolks were looking around in awe, blinking slowly as if coming out of a daze.

It was hard to believe that after being trapped in the past for so long, they were back home.

"Our work is not done," Regina ominously stated, cutting Emma's joy with cold cutting clarity.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked, lips down turned as the rest of the people dispersed, ready to take warm showers and to have comforting meals. Some murmured thanks as they passed by but Regina barely heard them.

"I mean that just because we are back, doesn't mean the curse is fully restored. The omega and alpha dynamics are still upon us and until we can get rid of them, we won't be done. Simply put, there is a deadline. Without this part of the curse in place, it could unravel all the work we've done and send us back to the past, again." Regina's tone of voice was grave and she eyed Rumple who shrugged lackadaisically.

"You're on your own now dearie. I did what I could without becoming too good. And, fixing the rest shouldn't be too hard for someone as accomplished as you." He left it on that and strode off, whistling carelessly to himself.

"That asshole," Emma breathed behind his back. "It's like he wants us to go back into the past."

"But we won't," Regina promised, knowing that Rumple would take glee in getting yet another chance to ruin them just for the sake of Neal, no matter how many times the boy rejected him. For now, it seemed Rumple was too hurt by the rejection to make another attempt. _If_  he would make another one. His actions were almost always hard to predict and so for now she would assume they were safe. Unless she couldn't fix the rest of the curse, that is. "I'm only missing a few key pieces of the spell but until then, we shouldn't worry."

"Well, too late for that," Emma grimaced.

"Go home and relax, Emma. Tomorrow we begin our work, yet again," Regina said as Henry came up to them.

* * *

Life returned back to normal, or as normal as could be in such a town like Storybrooke. Emma was all too happy to have proper plumbing back, along with beds and clothes and food. She would never take such things for granted ever again.

While she adjusted to being back in the present, she worked with Regina on ending the omega curse. This meant spending a lot of time at the mayor's and often taking naps there or staying for dinner. Things that eventually became more and more domestic the longer this went on. In a way, Regina and Emma fell into a sort of tentative relationship. One that involved Emma coming home for cooked dinners. Spending movie night with Regina and Henry. And sometimes staying the night. But all they would do was sleep in Regina's master sized bed and cuddle up to one another, because they felt like the ruts and heats had progressed their relationship crazy fast and they wanted to take it slow, one step at a time.

It was because of sleeping together at night almost every day of the week, that Regina began to notice a nuance to Emma's smell that hadn't been there before. It took a moment for her brain to catch up as it had been a while since she'd had to use her alpha senses like this. And when she did, she felt anger stir inside her. She jumped from the bed, disturbing a partially asleep Emma.

"What's wrong," she sat up, trying to match Regina's alert state in case something was wrong and her help was needed.

"You've been sleeping with Hook!?" Regina sneered, alpha jealousy marking her an angry sight. Her hands fisted by her sides and her chest was heaving in anger.

Emma stared blankly back at her. "Are you serious?" her voice was flat. Dead. It wouldn't stay like that for long.

"I should have known! He kept hounding you, and his scent was on you whenever you would go out into town by yourself."

"Are you hearing yourself right now," Emma got to her feet, the sheets now rumpled on the bed and making it look like it had been through a rough time which wasn't too far off given what was happening now. "I smell like him because he keeps coming up to me and slinging his arm around me. But I never slept with him. I don't like him!"

"That is a lie, Emma Swan!" Regina spat back, feeling betrayed and hurt. She had thought Emma was her's. But clearly she wasn't. Otherwise this wouldn't be happening!

"How could you accuse me of that!" Emma shrilled, offended. "I've only ever been with you ever since this stupid curse broke. I would never sleep with him!"

"Then whose child is it? Whose?" Regina demanded. "It can't be mine!"

"C-child?" Emma choked, jerking her head back like she'd been punched. "What are you talking about?"

"You're with child, Emma," Regina pointed out.

Emma looked down at her flat stomach. Why was Regina saying this? It made no sense. "What are you going on about?" she asked softly.

"I can smell it on you. Alpha's can smell when their mates are with child so that they know they've been successful." That sounded fake, but maybe it could be a real thing Emma just didn't know about.

"Seriously?" Emma looked down in wonder. When had this happened? She was going to have another kid? Dread mixed inside her. She wasn't sure she was ready to be a mother again! "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I am. It's unmistakable," Regina said resolutely.

Emma shook her head. But she hadn't been with any male, or any other alpha other than Regina. So there was only one person who did this to her. "This is your child."

"Don't be ridiculous. I can't have any," Regina grit out stubbornly.

"Well, it can't be anyone else's!"

"We're going to Gold," Regina spat, because despite not trusting him, he was the only one who could divine the truth out of this convoluted situation.

"Fine with me," Emma said.

"First thing in the morning," Regina added, crawling under the covers angrily. Emma decided to leave the room. She wouldn't be able to sleep, knowing what she did. As she spent the night in the guest room, mind running over Regina's rut, her hand stroked her lower belly and she wondered, was it really possible? Or was Regina mistaken?

Emma didn't know which she wished for more.

* * *

That morning found the air between them chilly, Henry watching them over his bowl. He knew something was wrong and Emma was in no mood for his meddling. She slurped on her coffee loudly and shushed him just as he opened his mouth to say something. "Don't even," she warned. He shut his mouth. He gave her a look but she only shook her head.

The rest of breakfast was tense, Henry eventually escaping to go to school and Emma and Regina stiffly teleporting to Gold's shop. Regina practically slammed the door open when they entered, nearly making Gold drop some old clock he was setting up on the shelf.

"What brings your majesty and the savior to my humble shop?" he asked, arching a brow. "I hope it's not to corral me into fixing up the curse. I did what I could to fix it, but ultimately it's your curse Regina. So only you can fix it truly."

"We're not here about that. We're here for another reason," Regina stated. "To find the father of Swan's new child."

Emma glared at Regina for using her last name like they hadn't been sleeping in each other's beds for weeks now. But Regina very determinedly had her back turned from Emma.

"Oh?" Gold arched his brow up, eating up this gossip. "I was not expecting this today. Very well, Emma, if you would bring your hand over here and hold it out."

Emma reluctantly did as asked and Rumple took out a stone bowl filled with oily water. She held her hand up over it and he pricked her. She yelped at the unexpected jab and he then turned her hand and allowed the drops of blood to come into the water. They sank, not turning the color of the water red. Then he searched around for some vials as Emma nursed her bleeding finger.

At last he dumped in several potions in. One green, one blue, and one pink. They all began to swirl in the oily water and some squiggles came about. Something only he could read because even Regina's brow was furrowed as she tried to understand it.

"I'm...I think your bowl is malfunctioning," she stated. Her voice did not sound as confident as before. And neither did she seem as angry. She seemed...uncertain.

"You very well know dearie this kind of magic does not lie."

"What does it say," Emma asked impatiently as Regina let out a soft gasp.

"So...it's mine," Regina said in a shaking voice. "I...but how?" Shock was splayed across every last inch of her face. Emma's anger at Regina relented at this. She could forgive Regina's accusations if only a bit because the woman truly had believed nothing else was possible. "I shouldn't be able to have children."

"Magic," Rumple said simply.

"Magic can do that?" Emma's eyes got wide as her hand went to her stomach.

Regina shook her head. "It shouldn't be able to. Not between two women. Even true love can't conceive of such a thing."

"Of course, things would be different if one has such a great desire and the needed equipment to produce," he stated knowingly, his gaze flickering to between Regina's legs. Regina could feel her mouth go dry. Emma could too.

They knew when it had happened. In the enchanted forest during Regina's ruts when she had pleaded with Emma to give her pups. They hadn't felt any magic at work, but clearly it had been, listening to Regina, and now this was the result.

Both were a jumble of emotions, unsure what to do or how to react, worried that if one reacted hostilely than the other would take it the wrong way. Emma had never planned on this happening to her. She had been happy with Henry; she had no plans for another child. But she couldn't just get rid of this. This was a part of her, and a part of Regina. It was also Emma's second chance to raise a child properly from childbirth.

Regina, too had not planned on this. She had long ago given up on having any children of her own, content with Henry. But now...now this possibility loomed in front of her. The fact that she could actually have her own child of her flesh and blood was amazing. She felt joy welling up inside her as the initial shock passed.

They left Gold's shop, needing more privacy so they could talk. They ended up poofing into Regina's library back at the mansion. "So?" Emma asked, nervous and biting her bottom lip. "What now?" Fear of abandonment crowded in her eyes and Regina ran soothing hands up her arms.

"Emma, I want this child. Don't think I don't," was the soft response, so much love welling up in her eyes already for their unborn child.

"I just don't want to be alone as I go through this," Emma sighed out.

"And you won't be. You'll have Henry and me."

Emma gave a humorless laugh, shaking her head at her current predicament. "You know, usually the child comes at the end. But it seems we just got it all wrong. We haven't even had our first date yet," she said.

"Then let's go now. We need to celebrate the fact we're going to have a child." Regina shook her head. It still felt surreal every time she said it or thought of it. But she was sure any moment now it would hit her.

"We need to tell Henry. And my parents," Emma fretted, already feeling overwhelmed by all this. Regina let out calming pheromones. "It'll be alright. Everything, will be alright." And perhaps in more ways than one now with their child on their way.

Emma let out a pent up breath and linked her fingers with Regina's. She was nervous because of her past experience with giving up Henry. But Regina was right. Emma would have a support team this time.

And all would be well.


	20. Chapter 20

_Nine months later..._

After the fanfare had died down, Emma was left alone with her daughter, cradling her in her arms as she looked down at a wrinkled and red, but sleeping face. Despite the long labor and how tired she was, she felt adoration and endless love for the little girl in her arms all swaddled in blankets and with a tiny hat on that Mary had made for them. It had a Swan on it with a mini crown and it was actually one of the nicest pieces her mother had ever made with crocheting. Mary explained the swan with a crown on it symbolized the baby's mothers.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Regina said in soft wonder as she stood by the doorway, unsure if she could enter or not. She had allowed Emma to crush her hand during childbirth, insisting she help during it, and then had rushed everyone else out of the room and hallway so Emma could get some peace. Half the town had shown up for this, because as Emma gave birth, a giant rainbow rose over the town and stayed there.

But now they were rushed away by Regina, who wouldn't allow anyone to come visit, not even Henry, until Emma was alright. Though Emma felt like it was the last lingering traces of Regina's alpha not letting anyone close to her new pup. The curse had at last been fixed and surprisingly to them, but unsuprisingly to anyone else, Emma and Regina could still make their relationship work. So it meant it wasn't only odd pheromones messing with their minds, but that they actually cared for one another and had loved each other before the curse had even fallen.

"Would you like to hold her?" Emma asked. Regina still hadn't changed out of her green scrubs and she rushed forward to gently take the child into her arms. Her face softened and there was such love there that it took Emma's breath away. Emma could already tell that Regina loved their daughter fiercely and would go to the ends of the earth for her.

"You know, we still haven't decided on a name for her," Emma said, quietly so as not to waken their sleeping child.

"Only because I won't name her Hope. What a sappy name," Regina scoffed.

"But wouldn't it be cute?"

"Only you Charming's would think that. She's royalty. Daughter of a queen and princess. She deserves a more befitting name for she will do great things, I already know it," Regina said assuredly.

"Well then, what about Victoire?" Emma asked. "Because despite all the obstacles in our way, we managed to get together and to have her."

Regina nodded her head. "I think I like that name. A lot."

* * *

Emma was discharged from the hospital ten days later after all the tests were done to make sure she and the baby were healthy. Regina was waiting at home for them, with an entourage. One she hadn't asked for.

"Nonsense. You need help decorating this place," Mary had said as she bustled in with bags of decorative items all in blue to hang up, David, Henry, Ruby, Granny, and the seven dwarfs all following after her.

"I have magic," Regina said, twirling her wrist and letting a small flame erupt from there. "I don't need help."

But Mary would not have any of this, stringing up tackish decorations everywhere. Regina grumbled but she was in too good a mood to actually do much more to stop them. "You know, you're awfully accepting of all this. You tried your damnedest to tear me and Emma apart if I recall correctly," Regina had mentioned as she passed out refreshments for the townsfolk. She and Ruby kept a wide berth from each other, probably because the wolf felt awkward about her past passes at Emma and did not want to piss Regina off.

"You've given me another grandchild, so it's all okay," Mary hummed as she pinned something to the wall.

Regina arched a brow. Really, it was that easy to please Mary? Interesting to know. At least now, she and Emma could continue their relationship in peace, without any more of Mary's meddling.

"I just hope you're planning on marrying her. You already have a family and a home together."

Regina had been contemplating marriage but she wasn't sure when would be the right time. So much had happened in these last nine months and Regina wanted to focus on their daughter first and foremost.

"You're not designing my wedding," Regina said preemptively.

"But I'll make it perfect!" Mary whined. "With lots of flowers and pretty pink dresses and animals bounding through the halls." Regina shook her head, going with her platter to offer David a drink of cool lemonade. That was exactly why she didn't want the other woman decorating for her.

When Emma got home an hour later, she wasn't expecting all of her family and friends to be here. "Surprise!" Mary whispered so as not to wake the little one. She rushed over to kiss her daughter on her cheeks. "We're so glad you're finally home."

Emma looked at how happy her family and friends were to see her, and how happy Regina and Henry were, and she smiled widely. Guess she was home. Home to a life with Regina, Henry, and Victoire.

And she wouldn't give it up for anything.

* * *

A witch raised her head in worry from where she had been peering over her books. "Oh no," she murmured out, her slightly wrinkled skin crinkling around the eyes and lips as she frowned. "What has happened?"

And somewhere, not too far away another person notices something as well.

A man digging through a flourishing herb garden raised his head. He had aged a bit, streaks of gray in his hair in broad strokes. A smile took place on his lips as he licked them, jagged teeth showing. "Well, well, well. It seems my end of the deal has finally arrived."

He got up, tossing off his gardening gloves, and went to his shed where he fetched an old velvet bag. Opening it up, he could count several beans inside. "I think it's time to collect."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Victoire is the Luxembourgish translation of Victory.
> 
> There will be a third part to this called Together We Can Save Ourselves.


	21. Part Three Together we can save Ourselves

 

The sound of chirping birds filtered in through the open window as a warm breeze wafted in. It stirred Emma's hair lightly and made her awaken from the sweet reaches of slumber. She yawned lowly so as not to wake up the woman in the bed next to her, and carefully, she looked upon her face, feeling the irrepressible need to smile.

Regina's sleeping face was before her, looking so calm and beautiful in the early morning light. Ever since Emma started living in Regina's mansion, she had become accustomed to waking up early. Especially because of their daughter Victoire. The little bundle of joy had come into their lives not more than three months ago and she was such a happy baby.

She was adorable too, with chubby cheeks and hands, a tousle of brunette hair already growing on her head, and piercing sea foam eyes.

"I'm glad she takes more after you than she does after me," Regina had once commented on the demeanor of their child.

Emma had given Regina an odd look here.

"Why do you say that?"

Regina hesitated as she spoke. "I didn't want her to have my temper."

Emma playfully bumped Regina's hip with her own as she held a swaddled Victoire in her arms, rocking her to sleep. "Your temper is what makes you fun."

"Fun?" Regina asked, surprised to hear this. "I can assure you, the peasants back in my kingdom wouldn't have called me 'fun'."

"No, but when I first came to town and we butted heads, it was fun annoying you," Emma chuckled, as she recalled her earlier days.

Regina scoffed as a hand came to smooth over Victoire's hair. "You have a twisted notion of fun then."

Emma smiled deviously here. "But you can't say you don't enjoy it in bed."

Regina quirked up her lip here, caught. "You have a point."

"Why don't you test out how fun I am in bed as soon as our daughter goes to bed?"

Emma had once feared that when the omega curse was finally reversed, she and Regina wouldn't know how to function as a couple. Regina had restored it when Emma was barely a month into her gestation and thus their alpha and omega statuses had finally dropped and everything had gone back to normal, or as normal as it could be. Ruby still felt awkward around Emma and she absolutely avoided Regina when the two were sighted together.

But, Emma shouldn't have worried. The attraction between them was still there and they in fact had less things to worry about, like Regina snapping into a jealous rage and hurting other alphas over Emma. And the sex was still amazing, though when they had first done it, it had been a bit odd without Regina's member. It was noticeably missing but that didn't mean they couldn't get creative.

At least there was no more worry that Regina's magic could go astray and work it's voodoo on Emma, putting them in an unexpected position once more.

They steadily became an official couple, going on dates, taking care of the house and Henry. And it was nice. Emma felt more content than she had in a long time. And Regina had soothed away any worries about childbirth and more than provided for Emma during her trying months. And then their little bundle of joy was born and all was well.

The town had more or less gotten used to their relationship, and more importantly so had Mary. Her eyes would light up with pure joy whenever she got a chance to babysit her granddaughter and all of Regina's past crimes were forgiven because of the baby.

"If I had known I could have de-fanged Snow White by throwing a child at her, I would have done it ages ago," Regina grumbled, fussing over how indulgent Mary was on Victoire.

Emma had merely rolled her eyes at this. "No you wouldn't."

"Some cake, Emma?" David asked during their house visit but Emma had shaken her head no. Normally she wouldn't say no to cake, but she still had some baby weight to lose and she didn't feel just up to hitting the gym. While she was on maternity leave that didn't mean she had much time for herself. She had to take care of Victoire and there were so many firsts she got to experience with her that she hadn't been able to with Henry.

Henry had taken it all well in stride, and he was shaping up to be the best big brother ever. He was supportive of Emma and Regina and he wasn't jealous of all the attention his baby sister got. He merely loved her and showered her with affection whenever he could.

Back in the present, Regina began to stir from her sleep and Emma realized she had spent so much time staring at her lover. Not that it bothered her. It was time well spent.

"Good morning," she said, leaning in and kissing Regina on her nose which she crinkled up adorably as she stifled a yawn.

"Good morning," she responded with. "Or good afternoon. If you're up before me, I must have really slept in."

"Don't be a butt this early on," Emma playfully bit back. "You know I wake up early now."

Regina rolled over to check the time, seeing it was eight in the morning on a Saturday. It would be another hour before Victoire woke up and another three before Henry did too. She rolled back to Emma. "Since you woke up so early, it would be a shame to make that go to waste." She gave a crooked smirk and Emma liked where this was going.

Sometimes the only stolen moments they got were in the mornings, when most of the world was asleep. Their mouths met first, a gentle press of lips to reaffirm their love. The kisses soon began to pick up in frequency, getting longer, deeper and harder until they were breathing hard through their noses and Regina had propped herself up on her elbow as to hover a bit over Emma.

The mayor's legs slid in between Emma's, whose boy shorts were already soaked through. She gasped when a strong thigh pressed against her wetness, pressed her back into the bed. Despite Regina not being an alpha anymore, she was demanding during sex, and rough, and it only excited Emma more. She had never thought herself to be a bottom because she had always been the dominant with both men and women. But something about Regina made her want to submit to her. And she didn't mind.

The mayor's hands wrapped around Emma's wrists and pinned them above her head as they continued to make out, Emma's hips rocking up against Regina's thigh as the covers slipped off of them. It was too hot under them anyways.

Chests began to rise up more quickly and breasts brushed against each other, each touch electric and further fueling the fire between their thighs. Regina's mouth worked down from Emma's lips, to her jawline, to her chin and then down her neck, pausing to bite down hard on the junction between the collarbone and neck.

Emma's hips bucked up wildly at this and she stifled the loud moan that wanted to leave her throat.

They had tried to recreate the mating bite when they had still been under the curse. But no matter what, it hadn't worked. And it had frustrated them both because some Alphas, like Killian, didn't get the message that Emma was taken, even with her protruding belly. It was a shame really, that they could never find a way to break the Evil Queen's potion and some remnants of the urge to bite and mark remained inside them even now.

They found making false mating marks titillating and a sure way of establishing the fact they belonged to each other.

But now that the curse was wiped away for good and everything was back to normal, the remaining Alphas perusing Emma gave up and she was finally able to relax and not have to fend them off any longer.

And she could spend more time with Regina, like this.

A hand snaked down between their fronts, playing at the material of Emma's panties. There was a wet spot there and Regina circled around the area of it, making Emma impatient for pleasure. "Regina, hurry," she hissed. Regina clicked her tongue in disapproval.

"Someone's needy."

"Because you made me," Emma childishly pointed out. Regina decided to indulge her; while she liked teasing Emma, she was aware they didn't really have much time for such drawn out plays anymore. "Very well," she agreed, pushing the underwear aside and sliding her fingers in. Two slipped in easily and she began to thrust in, using her thigh to apply extra force.

Emma's eyes shuttered closed at this, releasing a moan into Regina's mouth which came down to cover hers with pillow soft lips. Soft wet noises filled the room as Regina continued her ministrations, bringing Emma to the edge quickly.

Emma's back arched up and she was so close. She could feel the orgasm building through her, shaking her limbs.

But before Emma could come, a wail sounded through the baby monitor. Victoire was up and hungry.

"Fuck!" Emma cried out, annoyed. She had been so close. So close! But Regina was already moving back, concern for their child on her face. She got up, pulling her robe on as Emma grumbled and sat up reluctantly. "I swear, it's like she knows and wakes up right as we get to the good part."

"I'll go feed her from the bottle, why don't you take a cold shower," Regina suggested and pressed a kiss to Emma's forehead. Emma crinkled it up and frowned harder.

"We'll finish this later," Regina promised and Emma would hold her to that.

"Fine," she whined and got out of bed, going to the bathroom so as to take care of herself.

When she got out half an hour later, she found Regina sitting on a chair by the window, their daughter in her lap. She was playing with her, bouncing her up and down and the girl gurgled with glee.

The pure affection on Regina's face made Emma's heart melt as she watched from the doorway. She knew that Regina being able to have her own child meant more to her than she would ever say or admit to and while Emma had been uncertain about this all, about being a suitable mother, she knew that Regina at least would always be. After all, had she not taken perfect care of Henry?

"She's all fed," Regina commented without looking up. "You can come in, you know."

"I was just admiring you," Emma answered easily. For far too long she hadn't been able to express her emotions, her feelings, for Regina. She would not squander the chance she had been given now.

"I should have known you would have become as sappy as your mother when she fell in love." Regina's bouncing of Victoire stopped here when she realized what she'd said. "Of course, I don't mean you are in love-" she quickly tried to back track but Emma crossed the room in five easy strides and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Regina, I am." Emma swallowed harshly. She wasn't one for openly expressing sentiments or even saying the L word, but she needed to now. She wanted Regina to know she was in for this with the long haul. "Do you really think I would be doing house with you if I didn't?"

Regina shrugged, such an unqueenly move. "You could only be doing this for our child," she said quietly as she looked down at the bundle of joy on her lap.

"No, I'm doing this for all of us. Because I love you, Henry, and Victoire."

Regina looked up at this, awe and innumerable happiness in her eyes. "And I love you too, Emma."

And Emma knew Regina meant it with all of her heart.

* * *

Mary cast a what she probably thought was surreptitious glance at Emma's left hand as they perused the grocery store for baby food. Emma had reached up to grab a bag of formula when she felt her mom's pointed gaze.

"Mom, would you stop that," Emma asked in exasperation, without even turning around. She put the formula in the shopping cart and began pushing it down the aisle.

"Doing what?" Mary sniffed, acting innocent.

"You know what," Emma huffed out irritably.

Mary gave up the charade quite easily. "Regina  _still_  hasn't proposed to you yet?"

"Who says she has to be the one to propose. Maybe  _I_  will."

Mary shook her head. "She fathered your daughter. It would only make sense if she were to take responsibility for it and marry you."

Emma shrugged, uncomfortable with this line of conversation. The cart squeaked as they took a turn. "Why do we have to get married right away? Regina hasn't had the best experience with marriages and I'm not the type to need a golden band around my finger to proclaim my love to someone."

Mary sighed out unhappily. "I so wished to see a wedding between you two."

"That's only because you want to decorate it!"

"And is there anything wrong with wanting to celebrate my daughter's wedding?"

"No, but I wouldn't get your hopes up if I were you," Emma said grumpily. "It might not happen for a while."

Mary sighed and shook her head. "When I was even a child I already knew I wanted to be married."

"And when I was a child all I wanted was a steady family. But I didn't have that," Emma said sharply as she pushed on ahead, leaving a stilled Mary stuck to the floor. Emma knew playing that card was low but she really wasn't in the mood for her mother's nagging.

* * *

"So..." Henry trailed off as he helped Regina wash the dishes for their short lunch.

Regina could feel the questions brimming off of him. "Yes Henry?" she sighed out, deciding she might as well indulge them.

"When are you and mom going to get serious?"

She arched a brow, giving him a look. "I thought we were already serious."

"You guys don't even call each other girlfriends," he shrugged.

She frowned, a suspicion growing inside her. "And, Henry?"

"I'm just saying, maybe you and Ma ought to get engaged, or maybe married?" he scrubbed the dish harder, avoiding her eyes.

She gave a tired sigh. "Henry, what did Snow bribe you with to say this?"

He paused in his scrubbing for a mote but it was enough to affirm to Regina the truth. "Henry..." she admonished.

"She told she'd buy me that new game for the computer. The one who said you wouldn't because it was too violent."

She gave a small sigh and wiped her hands on her apron to dry them. "Henry...me and you mother...let's just say we did our relationship sort of backwards. Things happened that were out of our control and now we just want to take things easy. To take them slow. Neither of us are rushing into marriage. You can tell Snow that." Regina would add a few more choice words for the meddling woman but she couldn't have Henry repeat them.

The door swung open and Emma came into the house, lugging grocery bags. Mary had gone to her home, going to cook something to bring to the dinner Regina was throwing at her house. Well, less like throwing and more like being coerced into doing. Ever since the birth of Victoire, Mary and David had made it their business to come over as frequently as possible and try to guilt Regina and Emma with their own agenda.

Regina went over to help Emma bring the bags in. She looked harried. "Let me guess, Mary's trying to cram marriage down your throat too?" she asked sympathetically.

Emma nodded her head. "She acts like if we don't get married it's the end of the world," she said, offering a soft thanks as Regina took the bags and set them down on the kitchen. Emma had bought some baby food and the needed ingredients for what Regina would be making for dinner today.

"She even bribed Henry to guilt us into it," Regina added and the boy ducked his head as Emma ruffled his hair up.

"I would have said no but she was so insistent!" he defended before he set the dish down and raced up stairs, knowing he had to be clear of the kitchen when his mother was cooking.

Emma shook her head at him. "The more marriage is mentioned, the less I want to do it."

Regina unpacked the bags, actions stilling a bit. "Would you...do you want to get married?" she asked cautiously.

Emma shrugged. "Maybe?" She wasn't certain. "I don't want to pressure you. I know you aren't exactly a fan of marriages and I'm in no rush."

"It  _has_  been a while since my last marriage," Regina admitted. "But it wasn't one I wanted to enter. It'd be different this time."

Emma leaned against the counter. "Are you saying you wouldn't mind marrying me?" She quirked her lips up.

"Yes," Regina said assuredly. "But only once we're both ready."

Emma sidled up to Regina's back, wrapping her arms around her waist and kissing the back of her neck. "Of course."

Regina turned within Emma's hold, pressing a soft kiss to her lips as she crossed her arms behind Emma's neck. The kiss went from one to two, to then three and eventually Emma pressed Regina hard into the counter as their make out session intensified.

Emma's hands trailed down enticingly to Regina's hips, wondering if they could continue this mornings activities. But before they could so much as slip their fingers under the clothing and touch skin, Henry's voice called from upstairs. "Hey, moms! I need some help!"

Emma and Regina both let out unhappy groans. "If it's not one kid its the other," Emma muttered out, untangling herself from Regina's warm embrace.

"We'll have to do this later.  _Later_ later," Regina stressed and clearing her throat, went back to unpacking groceries while Emma went up the stairs to see what Henry needed.

* * *

That evening, the dining room was full of voices speaking warmly as David, Mary, Emma, Regina and Henry all sat at the table enjoying their meals and their company. Even Regina had grown to tolerate these dinners despite not wanting them at the beginning.

And unbeknownst to them, standing outside their window, looking in, was a man wearing a cloak with a hood to hide his face. His row of sharp teeth glinted evilly as he walked off.


	22. Part Three- Together we Can Save Ourselves

Emma pushed herself away from the dinner table. She was full from the good food and also full on quality time spent with family. But now she needed to make sure Victoire was fed too. The babe had been quiet for a long time and Emma wondered if she was still sleeping.

Emma went upstairs, pushing the door to her bedroom open and freezing when she saw the scene before her eyes. A man in a filthy brown cloak, hood lowered over his face, was holding Victoire in his arms, leering down at the peacefully sleeping baby.

"What the hell are you doing with my child," Emma's voice was low and guttural with protectiveness and rage.

He didn't bother to look up at her. "I am here for my part of the deal."

Deal... the word swam through Emma's head. She knew a place that loved it's deals all too much. He was from the Enchanted Forest, but how the hell did he get to their world and what did her child have to do with this?

"I don't remember making a deal where I gave you my child." Magic curled under her skin. Angry. Scared.

She didn't dare move closer to him, worried he would hurt her child if she did.

He tsked at her. "You weren't the one who did. I believe some smelly pirate did."

That could only mean Hook. What the hell did that pirate do this time!

"Then go to him. Leave my child alone," she said.

He laughed, pacing with Victoire in his arms. He was looking too closely at the child, in a hungry manner, like he could eat her right up. Emma's hands flared with magic but she didn't dare attack because she didn't want Victoire getting hurt.

"Why should I when I have everything I already need." And then he turned and lunged out the window. The glass shattered and so did Emma's heart.

"No!" she screamed out, rushing to the broken pane. Her hands bled on the broken glass she touched as she leaned out the window, trying to see where he was going. He was running down the street. "No!" she screamed once more, rushing down the stairs. Regina and David stood at the bottom. "Emma, what's wron-"

"They took her! They took our daughter!" she hollered out like a mad man and pushed past them to the door. She threw it open and it rattled the house with the violent impact. David looked confused still but Regina's eyes had darkened and she went after Emma, the blonde looking wildly up and down the streets to see where the man had gone. She caught the tail end of his cloak snaking around the corner of the street.

"Where are they!" Regina demanded, eager to do harm. To get her daughter back.

"There!" Emma pointed with a bloodied finger and Regina grabbed her elbow and teleported them right over. They stood in front of the man who was an inch away from a purple whirling portal. He looked back at them, at the fire in Regina's hands.

"Let her go now!" she demanded but it was too late. He hopped into the portal and it closed behind him too fast. Regina teleported over but even she knew it was hopeless now. She got there just as the portal was the size of a dime. There was no way she could fit through. Her chest heaved in barely restrained emotion as she watched it disappear entirely with a pop.

Half of her was in shock, in disbelief that this had happened. And the other half was braying for blood already. She turned to Emma. "What happened? Emma, tell me." She went up to the blonde woman and shook her, getting her to focus. Emma drew the hands out of her head that had been raking through it with worry. She had unknowingly gotten blood all over her blonde tresses.

"I came upstairs to feed her and he was  _just there_. He told me he came for Victoire because of a deal. A deal he made with Hook."

Regina's face hardened. "We're going to get Victoire back. We are." She swore this on everything she held precious.

"I can't stand to lose my child for years again. Or to even...worse," Emma nearly sobbed but her eyes were dry. Adrenaline thrummed through her veins and she didn't know if she wanted to punch someone or throw herself into a bottle more. All she knew was every fiber of her body was screaming to get her daughter back. But she didn't know what to do. The man could be anywhere!

"And you won't.  _We_  won't," Regina assured vehemently. "We're going to go save her. But we need to keep it together. We need to go to Hook and then Gold so we can get her back."

Emma nodded her head, swallowing down her irrationality. She needed to focus. David and Mary had caught up by now and they looked worried at the expressions they saw on Emma's and Regina's faces.

"What happened?" Mary asked.

"Take care of Henry for us," Regina said grimly and then she and Emma poofed away to Hook's ship without another word.

"Emma..." Mary looked on at the spot the two of them had been in, feeling lost and like something terrible had occurred.

* * *

Regina kicked in the door to the bar Hook was currently nursing his drink in. Figures that he would be here, if not his ship. This startled the few patrons there. "Hook!" she bellowed out with the might of an angry horde.

He turned to look at her, not at all phased at her anger at him. She had never liked him and his flirting with Emma did no wonders for their relations. He got up with a sigh, figuring this was about Emma. "Look, she's unmated love-" he said, putting his hand and hook on his hips, squaring his back for a rough talking to. He didn't expect the former queen to keep walking at him, or for her to knock him right in the jaw line.

He stumbled back into the bar, knocking over his beer. It shattered on the floor. He rubbed his hurt jaw, looking up in confusion.

Emma had been right on Regina's trail and as soon as he straightened up, she punched him hard on the other side of his jaw. This punch spun him around to face the bar tender whose brows were up high in worry and slight fear. Hook and him exchanged looks, Hook's crying out for help and the bartender's more of an 'I can't help you' before Emma yanked Hook by the shoulders and basically almost pinned him to the bar top so that he was facing the two women.

"What is this?" he mumbled, tasting blood. He looked down at how close Emma was to him. "An offer for a threesome?"

"I'm going to hit you again just for saying that disgusting thing," Emma warned and then punched him low in the gut. He bent over with a groan but one hand roughly pushed against him, pulling him up while the mayor's hand found a spot on the back of his neck, holding him in place. She was all too aware of how sharp his hook was and how close it was to Emma's stomach.

"Listen here you mangy excuse of a pirate," Regina hissed as patrons began to clear out of the bar, not wanting to get involved in this. The bar tender ran into the back room smartly. "You made a deal with someone and now our daughter got taken. And you are going to tell us everything you know about this."

She lead Hook away from the bar by the back of his neck, Emma close by and on the verge of punching him again. No one messed with her child.

"Who is he and what does he want with her?" Regina shook him.

His eyes rolled around as she scrambled his brains. "Tell me!" she screamed out, her vein in her forehead throbbing.

"Hold on, I'm thinking," he spat out, the combination of drink and shaking making him slow.

"Then think faster you useless piece of shit!" she spat out, angry.

Emma also began to shake him so he could tell them faster.

"Quit that. How am I going to tell you if I can't think!" he protested, slapping at their arms.

"Shaking you is the least you deserve," Emma determined with a grim look but both women dropped him and he took a step back, dusting off his jacket.

"I've seen him before." Hook said this, but it imparted barely anything useful.

"The man said you made a deal with him, something about promising him my daughter. What was it?" Emma asked impatiently, edging into his line of vision.

"If any harm comes to her, I'll kill you. Then bring you back to life, just so I can kill you again," Regina threatened, eyes raging fires. Her mind was drawing to unsavory conclusions.

Hook gulped and he faltered back. "How was I to know you could have children?" he pathetically tried to defend.

"And once she's done killing you, I'll kill you too," Emma added, filled with disgust for this man. For this man who dared to do this. What the hell gave him the right to make decisions about their life? And why their daughter specifically?

"Tell us what happened and don't stall," Regina growled, hands on hips so she wouldn't sling them around his neck and choke him.

"Back in the woods, Henry made a deal for Ariel's voice in order for us to safely use the water ways. In order to get the voice from a woodland witch, I had to gather herbs for her. The same herbs later used to make that memory spell. And in order to get some of the herbs, I had to make a deal with a man who grew them. He wanted a first born child." Hook paused here as his jaw throbbed painfully. He would be feeling those punches for a while now. "I said I'd get him the queen's. For I knew she couldn't have any children and thus the deal would never be fulfilled so no one's child would ever be in danger. But lo and behold, you had a child. How was I to know?"

"You don't go around making deals about other people!" Emma cried out, pushing him on the shoulder and making him fall back more. "What is wrong with you!?"

"Hey, I didn't mean any harm! If I had known I wouldn't have said anything!"

"But you still gave him the baby,  _our_  baby!" Emma added on.

He shook his head. "I didn't. I swear it. I had no intentions of upholding my end of the deal, consequences be damned when I found out what happened. He must have realm jumped with some magical beans."

They didn't know how much they could trust. But all they knew, was that he was going to help them fix this mistake.

"You're coming with us,  _pirate_ ," Regina sneered on his name. She grabbed the back of his collar and began to tug him like a disobedient dog. "You will lead us to that man, and you will even die to fix your mistake if things must be that way."

Hook gulped and looked to Emma for some compassion. But there was none there. Only rage and steel hard determination.

They had to get magic beans so they could teleport. They knew where they could get some. But they wouldn't like it.

* * *

Smoke clouds popped up in Gold's shop and he sighed, getting himself ready for the queen's arrival, as well as the savior's. "What do you want now?" he asked not unkindly. He arched a brow when he saw who else was there. An unhappy Hook, with two red marks on his face.

Hm, wonder what happened there.

"We need beans," Regina said, slightly breathlessly and with a maniac look in her eyes. He had see it well before. She was a woman on a mission. A mission to destroy.

"It's going to cost you-"

"Quit with the bullshit Rumple. Our daughter was kidnapped. We need to rescue her," Emma cut in. "Give us the beans to show us you're on our side."

He spread out his hands. "i would love to. But all magic-"

"-has a price. Yes, we know," Hook surprisingly cut in, Regina still holding onto him. "But they need their bloody baby back or else I'm going to get skinned from head to toe."

"And I wouldn't want to see that, why?" Rumple asked. It sounded delightful really.

"Because you want to kill me yourself, don't you?" Hook hoped. He was working on a long shot, but he really didn't want to be in anymore deep shit with two of the most powerful women in town. His ship could only get him that far before he was hunted down by them.

He gave an enticing smile to Rumple who did not share it. "I don't quite know if you're worth my time anymore, sea cucumber."

Hook's smile dropped.

"Listen, Gold. Just give us the beans and we'll pay the price later. Every second wasted now is a second we could have already rescued our daughter," Regina said impatiently.

"Very well," he said easily and hobbled over to the back of the shop. As soon as he reemerged with a velvety pouch, Regina snatched it out of his hand and they hurried out the store front.

"Not even a simple thank you?" Rumple called out after them, only to have Hook stick up his middle finger at him.

"I should have bit off both hands," Rumple said and then turned to busy himself with some work.

"Figured you would be here," Mary said as she caught up to them leaving the store, beans safely secured in Regina's hand.

"We're coming with you," David insisted.

"That's sweet but we don't need you two slowing us down," Regina grit out, trying to get past them. Emma's hand stopped her.

"What?" Regina snapped out irritably. What was Emma doing now? They didn't have much time. Victoire could be in serious danger for all they knew.

"We might need their help. We don't know what we're getting into. Or who he even is. He could be too powerful for us."

"I doubt a cannibal is much threat," Hook said, rolling his eyes in a dismissive way.

This bit of info froze everyone there.

"What...what did you just say?" Emma asked turning her head stiffly to look at him.

Hook sensed he had fucked up now. Even more than he already had before. "Uh, well, he's a cannibal. But I don't think he'll eat the little babe. Not enough meat."

His words trailed off, getting smaller as Regina and Emma's rage built.

"You gave our baby to a cannibal?" Emma shrilled and this time it was Regina who put a hand on her chest to hold her back from killing him. "I get dibs on killing him first," she reminded, Emma not looking pleased at that notion. Hook looked even less pleased and he was shaking in his boots, face pale. Regina clasped him on the shoulder suddenly, now that Emma was holding back, pacing away in an effort to control himself, and he jumped almost three feet in the air at this. Her nails dug into his jacket. She didn't look at him, looking in the distance up ahead. "You are officially a dead man walking."

She let go of his arm and walked off, needing some space to plant the beans. She headed towards a grassy patch behind a house. Mary and David exchanged worried looks.

Horrifying thoughts of her daughter going down some monster's gullet made Emma shake with rage. She would kill that man once she got her hands on him. And then she'd hurt Hook too, for making such a mistake.

A purple portal whirled to life in front of Regina, blowing her hair back. "Are you coming?"

Emma produced a vice like grip on Hook's arm so he didn't even think of running away. She walked towards the portal. Mary and David went after her.

"You can't come. Whose taking care of Henry?" Regina pointed out to the two Charmings.

"Ruby and Granny are," David replied. "And you do need us to come. Five heads are better than three." He tapped at his skull.

"Not if two of those heads carry half the normal intelligence," she snapped back.

He frowned. Was that an insult aimed at him? But he decided to let it go, because they had more important things to focus on, like getting Victoire back.

"Whoever that man was, he is going to have to face my anger too," Mary added on, because she had wanted a grandchild for so long. She would not have that future be ripped from her hands. On that note, it was decided. Everyone walked through the portal and they were back in the enchanted forest.

"I was hoping to avoid this place," Emma groaned out, not fond of all the mosquito bites she had gotten last time she was here.

"This is no time for complaining," Regina scolded. "We need to find our daughter."

"Yea, but how?" Emma spread out her hands. "We should have brought Ruby with us to track him down by scent." But the portal had closed behind them and it was too late now.

"I might know how-" Hook started but was interrupted by Regina's sharp tone towards Emma.

"We can do a tracing spell-"

"How, if we don't have anything to trace him with?"

Regina let out a frustrated growl. Whenever her emotions overtook her strongly, she wasn't the best at making planned decisions. She simply followed her heart. Which had caused untold destruction before, but eh.

"Guys, let me tell you-" Hook started again, only to be cut off by Mary this time.

"I can ask the birds-"

"Your birds can go to hell," Regina muttered out to Mary. "He was wearing a cloak! You know how many cloaked figures go through the forest each day? We might not have even come out in a spot close to him."

Mary shut her mouth, not sure what else to say to make this better. David rubbed his wife's arm in support while Emma didn't rub Regina's arm in support because more than likely she'd get a hand full of broken fingers right now.

"Then the first thing we need to do is get to the nearest town and ask around for him. The portal must have left us at least somewhere close to where he came out of," David said.

"As if we can trust any of those dim witted peasants to know anything about who were looking for!" Regina pointed out. "We ourselves only know barely anything about him."

The group walked through the forest in angry silence.

"Uh, maybe we should talk to the herb witch from before?" Hook suggested, finally having an opening but afraid of the tension around him as everyone only worked themselves up more.

"And how will she help?" Emma beat Regina to this comment. Hook gulped at their combined angry gazes.

"She was once married to the man. If anyone would know where he is or what he's doing, it'll be her."

"Why didn't you say something sooner!" Emma admonished and Hook rolled his eyes. He had tried to, but they had kept cutting him off.

"We'll teleport there right away," Regina said, because it was a start, and they knew where the witch had once lived. It had been years since they'd last been here, but they hoped she hadn't moved or that she was still alive. And so they teleported, in two plumes of smoke.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ah, Hook, finally getting his comeuppance, somewhat.


	23. Part Three- Together we Can Save Ourselves

Suffice to say, the witch is expecting them yet again when they show up on her doorstep. This time, however, there is fraught written in every inch on her face. "Hurry, we don't have much time," she stresses.

"Do you know where he is?" Regina barks out, not wasting a second on greetings. They are all too lucky that the witch still resides here, otherwise that would have been another goose chase to go on. One they couldn't afford.

"I do. He was once my husband until I found his evil proclivities. And if I am correct than I know where he is."

"Then let's not waste a second more," Hook voices because he prefers to not be skinned alive by either Emma or Regina.

"Lead the way," Emma adds and the witch links hands with them and they disappear once more in clouds of smoke.

They arrive in front of a cottage with a high walled garden, in which many fruits, vegetables and herbs are flourishing. "Let us split up. It shall be easier to look for him. And watch out for this teeth. He has a nasty bite," the other witch warns and they take her advice. David and Mary take the front. Hook and the witch will take the garden and the back, and Emma and Regina storm into the house, blowing the door off the hinges.

They can feel time slipping between their fingers and it gives them all a frenzied quality. They tear the place apart looking for him but nothing is there. The house is empty inside. Emma and Regina share a frustrated look and regroup with everyone else outside.

"He's not here," the other witch determines sadly. "He must have known we would come."

"Then we need to do a tracing spell," Regina urges. "Give me something of his and I'll be able to find him."

"I knew you would say that, so I brought this," the witch holds out the scrap of cloak in her hand and Regina snatches it up eagerly and walks away from everyone else. Emma makes to approach her but the brunette holds out her hands. "I need some space so I won't muddle the spell."

Emma holds herself back, even as she wishes she could help.

They all watch in agitated silence as Regina does the spell, her eyes glowing in anger when she gets the results. "There's three of him!" she shakes the cloak, as if she could choke it for failing her. "How are there three of him?"

"He must have laid false trails. He always was too clever for a cannibal," the witch musses, rubbing her chin. "We'll need to split up so that we can pursue him. I'll go with Emma."

Regina is taken back by such a brazen claim. "I think not. Emma is my-"

"Normally, I wouldn't be opposed to the two of you working together, you do make a good team," the witch soothes, "but, you're about to start rutting and she's about to go into heat."

This sends a cold wash down both of their spines. Entering a rut or a heat in this stressful of a time period? It's inconceivable. And yet, knowing the fucked up systems, it isn't a far off idea.

"Are you sure?" Regina asks, eyes wide. "I don't feel any different."

"That's because both of you have your adrenaline pumped up and it's numbing your other systems. But should you go wandering off together, the two of you will become aware of it and it will detract you from your goals. So, I will be going with Emma to make sure this doesn't happen."

"How do you even know that this is going to happen for certain?" Emma asks, touching her forehead. It's a bit hot, but that could just be because of the way her blood is pounding through her veins and not because she's about to go into heat.

Something inside her curls up and shrivels at the idea of going into heat while their daughter is in danger. Biology really does not care, does it?

And it was so nice to be in control of one's desires and not be slave to them. She  _really_ does not miss the enchanted forest and it's weird shit.

But another part of her, the omega part which she has not felt in so long, is joyful. It can't wait for the heat so that her alpha can knot her. Emma shakes her head and tries to focus herself. She has no interest in allowing that part to dictate her life. She's here to save her daughter. Hopefully, that can be done before the full grips of heat consume her.

Regina too is not happy by this news. This is not the time for them to go into rut or heat when their daughter needs saving. But this is all another reason she is glad this no longer exists in Storybrooke, even if the notion of being able to mark Emma as hers pleases her to this day.

"I just know," the witch states confidently. "And, I can smell it. Can you?" she turns to Mary and David for consideration. The two sniff the air. David, as a beta is less prone to such scents, but Mary picks it up easily. "Huh, I hadn't noticed before because we were all so agitated, but she's right. I can smell you Regina. You're about to start your rut."

"Great," the former queen mutters, pinching her brow. This is the last thing she needs. Why couldn't the damned forest wait to make this happen?

"It could be possible all that stress and adrenaline, rage, and Emma's close proximity and shared emotions triggered this. Also, the two of you are together so you know that heat and ruts sync up later."

"I know. I don't need a health lesson," Regina snaps irritably. "We need to focus on Victoire before it gets worse for us. Or for her."

"David and I will go together," Mary says, "unless you'd like one of us to go with Hook?"

"I can go by myself," he offers, because in this way, he doesn't have to worry about any of them chopping his head off. Also, maybe he could sneak off and run away.

"No, you need to go with Mary," the witch says. "Because Regina will view you as a rival alpha and try to maim you. David, as a beta, can help calm Regina down if she gets to be too riled up."

"So, it's settled. We split up that way," Emma agreed because it made the most sense logically. And the witch didn't smell like an alpha, so Emma knew she wouldn't be tempted into bed with her.

"The only case is who goes where," David said.

"Obviously, since Hook and Mary cannot teleport, they'll go to the closest location. That would be the Rushing Falls," Regina ordered and the two alphas nodded their heads because they were familiar with Enchanted Forest geography. "David and I will go to the farthest location, the Wintery Rocks. And Emma and you," she turned to the witch, "will go to the Hidden Springs." She handed the cloak to them. "I enchanted this so that it will show you the location because I know you will have some trouble navigating, Emma."

"Thank you," Emma pocketed the cloak and they all split apart by group.

"I will send my birds with messages if I find anything," Mary comments and she and Hook head off while Regina's and Emma's group poof off.

"My name is Illandra," is the first thing out of the witch's mouth when they reform in a marshy sort of place.

"Oh, nice to meet you. Sorry we didn't get to properly introduce ourselves," Emma comments.

"It's quite alright. So far each of our meetings has been wrought with need or danger."

"I know. Never a dull moment," Emma sighs as they allow their feet to sink into the peaty ground. She winces at the soggy sucking sensation each time she takes a step. This really is no place for a baby.

* * *

Hook and Mary found something almost immediately. Something that had sharp teeth and evil in it's eyes.

It wasn't the cannibal, however.

But a chimera.

"Just our bloody luck!" Hook grouses as he pulls out his sword and decides which head he wants to go after first. All of them look menacing. And now one's got an arrow in it's eyes thanks to Mary's fast archery skills.

It only infuriates the beast more which roars in anger and lunges at Hook who is closer to it. He had been the one to unwittingly step on it's snake tail and waken it up.

Mary did not like to think ill of people often, but he was really making her mad today.

First causing harm to come to Victoire, then putting Emma and Regina in such a situation, and now in waking the chimera.

"We need to come up with a plan!" Hook exclaimed, waving his sword around and slicing the snake head off. It flopped to the ground, leaking poison.

And if Mary suggests Hook acting as diversion to draw the beast away while she gets to more advantageous ground, it's because he should do this in the least for all the mess he made.

And if Mary allows the beast to get a couple of hits in on him it is only because he deserves this in the least for messing with her family.

She sits high up on a tree branch now, watching Hook wave his sword around wildly, while he screams for her. "Any moment now, would be great!" he says as she slowly notches the arrow in. The beast has almost got him cornered for a killing blow before Mary let's one arrow sink into the back of the monster's skull, and then into the other, effectively silencing it but not before it collapses on top of him, smothering him in stinking flesh.

"Mpgh!" he reaches out a hand and waves it frantically over the flesh, but she takes her sweet time in climbing down the tree and going to help him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Regina is getting agitated. The snow crunches under her feet as she stomps through the light layer, looking for her baby and that cannibal. Each second only makes her angrier and angrier because where the hell is he?

David notices her state and sends out soothing beta pheromones. They aren't as effective as if Emma had sent them out, but they do the job. They take the edge from her anger off. "Regina you need to calm down. Your anger will do nothing but make you irrational. You know how you get."

Regina almost lashed out at his words but instead drew a deep breath in. She knew if she got too angry she might do things she regretted later and she didn't want that. Didn't want to slip back into the old ways of being like her evil queen self.

And yet, she felt so hopeless in this situation. "I need to see Emma," she said. They'd been wandering this frozen landscape for some time and while it wasn't cold, as the snow that covered the rocky landscape was made of cotton candy, she was no closer to finding her child.

"You can't go see her. Regina, it's too dangerous. If you're about to enter your rut, then it's best to stay away," David reasoned in a gentle voice.

Regina hated how reasonable he sounded because she ached to go see her girlfriend. But she supposed she would have to hold off until they found Victoire and went home. Maybe if they were lucky, they could both avoid the affects of the damned heat and rut cycles.

* * *

"Sh," Illandra warned as she held out an arm to stop Emma's sloppy steps in the muck.

"What?" the blonde asked, quiet. She gazed around her surroundings but she could not make out anything.

"He's close," the other witch whispered and Emma's heart began to pound in her chest. They had found him? He was here? She wanted to rush in and grab her baby, but she knew better than to do that. She let the witch lead the way, since he had been her ex-husband before.

They crept towards a huge tree with thick roots, almost like a cage above the water. They kept their steps small, so the water wouldn't slosh as much. "Have your magic handy," Illandra warned and Emma called it up to her hands, feeling it give her energy. She didn't know what spell would be the first to burst out of her; all she knew was her magic was ready to fight.

Before they could get to the tree roots, he slipped out, cradling the sleeping babe to his chest. Emma froze. Her magic buzzed but it was useless now. She couldn't hurt him because she could also hurt her child.

His hood was down so Emma got to see his ugly face. His teeth were all sharp and leering at her. He did not look pleased to be found. "You're stubborn, aren't you. A deal was a deal! Let me have the babe!"

"No!" Emma hollered out, rage burning in her chest. How lucky that Victoire had managed to sleep through all this. She truly was a miracle child. "I never agreed to the deal. It was done without my consent and thus, it should be rendered null!"

"You know better how the rules of deal making work," Illandra added. "Don't let yourself become anymore of a monster than you already are."

"Stay out of this," he hissed at her. "You have no right to this. It does not involve you."

"It involves me. Hook made that deal when he shouldn't have. If it's another deal you want, than make one with me."

"No, Emma, that's not a good idea-" Illandra said. He could order her to do terrible things!

"I don't want another deal. I have been waiting for this miracle child for decades. You will not take her from me now."

"And what do you want from her?" Emma barked, worried he'd eat her.

He looked down at the babe sleeping in his arms. "I want to raise her as my own daughter. With her powers, she can help me become more powerful," he said, with an odd touch of affection. Emma shuddered in revulsion at this man raising her child. Once, she had made the mistake of giving up her baby. She would not do it again.

She took a step forward, he took a step back. She was boiling with rage. "You will give me back my baby and now!"

Something inside him snapped. He seemed to sag a bit before he took a step forward and then another. Emma had no idea what was causing this, but she couldn't stop to think. She kept her eyes trained on him, as if that was how she was bringing him closer.

His facial expression indicated he was fighting this, or trying to, but it had no affect. At last he stood in front of Emma who took Victoire readily, before backing up from the cannibal in hurried steps. Victoire seemed to sense being held by her mother because she opened her eyes and gave a big yawn before cooing. Emma instantly felt so much relief hit her. She had her baby back.

Victoire was  _okay_.

Illandra stood in front of them protectively while the cannibal looked disgruntled like he didn't know what happened. "Fine, have your child back," he spat bitterly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Thank you," Illandra said.

"I didn't choose to do this good deed. It just seems she might have more control over me than I would like," he spat and then turned and ran off into the depths of the swamp, gone. Illandra turned to Emma who was rocking her baby girl.

Indeed, something strange had happened. Something the witch had never seen before but only read about. "Emma, you didn't tell me you were a queen omega."

"A queen what?" she looked up, confused. She wanted to go and find Regina. To show her everything was okay.

"Queen omega," Illandra stressed.

"What does that mean?"

"Don't you wonder how it was you convinced him to give you the baby back?"

"Magic?" Emma shrugged. What did she care as long as Victoire was back safely.

"Well, I guess one could call it magic in it's own manner," Illandra said. "But ever so often there are omegas that carry more power than they normally do in the ranking system." Illandra began to explain this as they began to walk to a drier part of the swamp. "Omegas are typically at the bottom, but queen omegas, are omegas that have sway over betas, omegas and alphas. They can make them follow their orders. Many a times these types of omegas became powerful queens, ruling over kingdoms. Many a time, wars were fought over them."

Emma snorted. "So, what, I'm one now?" It was a bit much to believe, despite the fact that Emma lived in a story right out of the fairytales.

Illandra nodded her head seriously.

"How come?"

Illandra shrugged. "No one knows how they come to be. It's all left up to chance. But, you should rejoice in your power. Not many alphas can resist your orders, and it was lucky for us he was an alpha so your powers of persuasion worked on him."

Emma shook her head. She didn't care about any of this. She didn't want any of this. "It doesn't matter where I'm from."

"No, I suppose it doesn't. But if you ever get tired of your world and want to come back here, know that you could easily cause a kingdom to rise and fall at your feet once you learn how to truly manipulate your powers."

That sounded dangerous in the wrong hands. Luckily, Emma was the one with it, and she had no intention of using it like that. There would be no training in how to use it, or how to control it; she was only happy it had worked when she needed it to.

"Let's go back. I need to see my girlfriend and my family."

"Alright, but do be careful," the witch said and Emma knew she was referring to Regina's rut and Emma's oncoming heat.

They poofed away.

* * *

It took a while to get everyone together again, but as soon as Regina saw the relieved smile on Emma's face and the bundle wrapped up in her arms, her own face broke out into a smile. Every single last bit of anger or worry drained from her as she rushed over to Emma. "Is she okay?" she asked in a gentle voice and Victoire gurgled up at her, smiling and cooing.

"Yes. We got her back," Emma said. Everyone let the two mothers have their moment. "I'm glad this all ended well," Mary said, clasping her hands as she cast her daughter and Regina looks.

"I knew it would end well," Illandra spoke. "But I did not want to take any chances so we had to act fast."

"How did you know?" Hook said, "And why couldn't you have told them earlier before they tried to skin me?"

She cast him a glare. "I told you not to make that deal in the garden. But did you listen? No."

"How was I to know it would become fruitful!" he exclaimed. "Two women can't have babies!"

"With true love anything is possible," she said before turning to Emma's parents. "I must also add, that Emma is a queen omega."

The two of them gasped. "Emma a queen omega? How?" David wondered. They both looked at Emma in a different light.

"It could be because she is a product of true love. However, she told me she didn't wish to learn more about her powers because it would be useless in the world she is going back to. But, I thought it would be important to tell you, in case of anything."

"Why? Do you foresee something bad occurring in the future?" Mary fretted.

Illandra shook her head, gazing at the two mothers who were now embracing happily and talking in hushed tones. "No," Illandra smiled, a secretive smile. "As of now, nothing. But, they will have a new joy in their life coming soon."

Before they could ask what she meant, Emma and Regina walked over. "We need to find shelter," she said of the darkening sky. "And quickly. We can take one of my many shelters which I have tossed all around the forest."

"I must part my ways with you all here," Illandra said. "I wish you all the best for the future."

"Thank you so much for your help," Emma stated gratefully. "If it hadn't been for you..." she trailed off, not wanting to speak such dark thoughts out loud.

"How can we properly thank you for this?" David asked.

Illandra shook her head. "As always, all I require is that you get back home safely." And then she was walking off into the almost pitch black forest without even giving them a chance to offer her a teleport back.

The rest of them grabbed onto Emma and Regina and allowed the two women to teleport them into one of the mayor's safe houses. With a wave of her hand she got rid of all the enchantments preventing them entry and they strode in. It smelled of disuse, but more magic made the candles light up and freshened the air.

They were lucky the mission had been simple. And so easy. Unlike that time they got stuck in the past for weeks on end. Emma had told Regina everything and of course Emma was a queen omega. It made so much sense why Regina followed her commands when Emma issued them. Emma had a lot of power within the ranking system now, but naturally, she did not want to use it. Honestly, the faster they got out of the forest, the better. Now with all the stress and worry over getting their baby back was gone, they could smell it on each other: the heat and the rut. It made them hot, made blood laden with arousal course through their veins.

Already the irrepressible need to be next to each other, pressing up against each other, filled them and they did not want to go through another heat or rut if they could avoid it. But it was progressively getting harder to ignore and Emma's body was beginning to cramp up inside.

Unfortunately, night was upon them. They needed to stay somewhere while they figured out how to get back home. Their beans were all gone. Which meant they might be stuck here for a while. Again.

Great.


	24. Chapter 24

Now that everything is in order once more. Now that Victoire has been found, the lingering heat and rut make themselves known, full force. And without warning. One second there's a persistent throb just being a mild annoyance in their nether regions, and in another second their bodies are fully flushed with heat and they feel like there is an unquenchable fire inside them.

They stand at opposite ends of the room, but a band is wrapped around them, trying to draw them closer and succeeding in doing so. And it's tight, ready to snap any second.

Their eyes can't leave each other. Don't want to leave each other, as they take in everything, inhaling the enticing scent permeating from their bodies.

Mary notices the dynamic shift. The pheromones in the air. The tension. It's so still, like the calm before a storm. She picks up Victoire from her crib. "I think I'll just head out and take care of Victoire while you, take care of things..." she trails off, voice soft because she knows they don't even hear her right now. She knows the feel of a rut been repressed and now being released all at once. It's an almost maniac feel.

She doesn't want to be around for this. And neither does she want the baby to get in the way.

She bundles the babe up and rushes out of there, knowing she and Charming will need to find a new place to stay while this goes on because she does not want to get in the way of Regina's rut while it's under way.

Regina and Emma are still staring at each other, their eyes wide, chests heaving. Regina swallows, her throat dry. She wants Emma badly. Craves her like a heroin addict craves drugs. She rushes towards her, unable to control herself any longer. Unable to stay still.

Emma waits there for her patiently, knowing it's not her place to claim ownership. To make a show of this, but that it is her Alpha's job. Regina crashes into her, lips first, hands second, and body last. Her lips are hungry, sucking the breath out of Emma's lungs as her hands grab Emma's hips and push along with the rest of her soft body.

Emma's backed against the wall and she arches up and into her alpha as Regina licks her way into her mouth. "Oh my god," Emma gasps out, because she had never wanted to feel the delirium of a heat again but she is, and somehow it's even worse than before.

Maybe because she's unmated despite clearly being mated to Regina.

Her hands run up Regina's back, feeling the smooth planes of her shoulder blades as they move under skin and silk. Emma's hand continue their exploration, gliding over a small waist, and a round ass which she squeezes. Regina growls at the action.

"Undress me," she orders between kisses and the alpha hastily complies, not wont to deny her omega's orders. Emma doesn't know if her omnipresent omega ability is rearing it's head and influencing Regina but she can't really focus on that, not when Regina smells like good sex right now.

Regina moves them, hands magicking Emma's clothes away as they stumble towards the bedroom and land on the bed, Emma on the bottom, Regina on top. They take a moment to pull away from each other so they can look. The wide pupils of their eyes, dilated by lust. The heaving chests. The hunger in their mouths. Emma magicks away Regina's clothing all at once so they are both even. Naked and wanting.

"I'm going to ride you so hard you're going to break," Emma says suddenly and breathlessly. She is consumed with a need to claim her alpha in only the way an omega can, by having their alpha's cock inside them, filling the omega up.

Regina groans at this, her erection throbbing and tip red with fullness as her hips jerk uncontrollably at these words, at that promise. She allows Emma's hands to maneuver her and place her flat on the bed before Emma straddles Regina's waist. She glides up and down the smooth planes of her stomach, spreading her scent onto her alpha. She's marking her. Making sure everyone will smell that Regina is taken.

Regina encourages this, her hands guiding Emma by the hips. Happy with what she's done, Emma then settles herself down lower and lower, until she is hanging over Regina's erection, holding it in one hand and slowly sliding down on it inch by inch.

She can feel it twitch in her hold, Regina's breath hitching at the sensation. Emma is almost overcome herself and holds back until she is fully sheathed before allowing her first orgasm to wash over her.

The moan is low in her throat; she forgot how sensitive she could be during these heats. She grinds her clit so it rubs against Regina's cock base and wishes she could sense a knot growing there. She wants it, badly. She knows her heat won't subside until she has it.

She just has to make it happen. She begins to slide up and down on Regina's cock hard and fast and rough, eyes slipping closed as Regina's hands come up and play with Emma's breasts, rubbing the hard nipples and even sitting up and going to lick them. But Emma doesn't want that.

Her eyes snap open and she pushes Regina down with one hand, holding it there on her sternum like a warning. "No," she says breathlessly but voice still steely. "You stay put." Emma stills her hips as punishment.

Regina's alpha wants to snarl at the order. She should be in charge. She should be ordering Emma around, but she can't. All she can do is listen.

She settles back down reluctantly and feels Emma's walls tighten around her cock in reward. "Good alpha," Emma praises and begins to ride with gusto once more.

This time they come together, and so do they the next time and the time after that, always kissing when they reach that peak. And still Emma rides on top of Regina, not letting up. She likes this position. Likes being able to milk Regina for all she is worth. This is her alpha and she won't cum for anyone else but for Emma. Emma wants to make sure of.

Regina doesn't mind this position. She has a nice view of Emma's breasts bouncing and the way her folds spread when they are speared thoroughly. But she wants to take Emma in so many different positions she can't even think of all of them right now because to do so would overwhelm her.

"Emma," she whines to her omega. "Please."

"Please what?" Emma asks, basking in her omega glory. In her power.

"I want to give you more," Regina replies with as Emma cums around her length once more. The omega stills on top of her for a moment as she shudders thoroughly and then breaths out heavily through her nose. She also wants more. Something only her strong alpha can give her. She slides off and plops down on the spread next to Regina.

The alpha takes this chance to hover over her, hot breaths blowing across Emma's face.

"Make love to me," Emma begged in a soft whisper. She stroked a hand down her Alpha's face. She wanted Regina crammed so deep inside her that she would never be able to leave.

She wanted pups. More pups.

Even though they had produced one not too long ago, it didn't matter. She wanted more. Had to have more for her alpha's sake.

Something in the back of Emma's mind whispered that heats made an omega go pup crazy. And that maybe she shouldn't wish this when they both had magic. The results could be unexpected. But she didn't care right now. All she cared was about getting Regina in.

Regina lunged at those words, kissing Emma hard enough to bruise. Delicate thin fingers spread through Regina's brown locks, tugging, pulling, scratching her scalp.

She thrust her erection against Emma's slit, lubricating it. Teasing her folds. Emma whined and bit down on Regina's bottom lip to tell her alpha to get on with it. Regina bit back too, to show she was in control now.

And then she thrust in so quickly and so roughly that Emma's breath stood in her throat for a second. And then Regina pulled out and thrust again and Emma could breathe again. Regina gripped the sheets next to Emma's head, tearing holes in them as her eyes slipped closed and all she focused on was fucking Emma hard. On satisfying her omega.

Emma's nails scrap down her back, leaving angry marks. But Regina doesn't even notice the pain. All she notices is the pleasure. Their pants and moans mix into the air, a soundtrack to their fucking. Regina goes faster and faster, not stopping until Emma is a shuddering mess on her cock, nearly keening into the air. Regina cums not long after, filling Emma up with ropes and ropes of it. She tilts her hips in so that it has no where else to go but into her omega.

Emma purrs, happy by this, and even happier when she realizes she can feel the telltale signs of her alpha''s knot forming at the base.

Nails dig into Regina's shoulders. The message is clear. The alpha begins to thrust in and out again. Working to get her knot in. It isn't fast, taking a bit of time to do because Regina is big. But Emma is slick enough that it works, going in millimeter by millimeter until it's inside.

White stars dance in their eyes as they are fully joined together, basking in being united like this once more. Despite how much they gripe about how terrible the heats and ruts are, nothing can compare to the joy of being tied together like this. Knowing that they cannot be closer than in this moment. They writhe and gasp in pleasure until it is over and they can draw breath into shaking lungs.

Emma feels full and aching, but happy.

Even though Regina had come so much, Emma can still feel the cock inside her, hard and ready for another round. But some of Emma's heat lust has been slaked for now, now that she has been knotted and she needs a moment. Needs some rest from the intensity of her emotions and of the multiple orgasms. Regina seems to sense this and so doesn't push. She lies down next to Emma, careful so her knot doesn't tug on the inside of her omega. She knew it would be soothing to the omega next to her to stay joined like this. With a soft rumble of content she nuzzled Emma's neck and wrapped her hands around her waist, drawing the warm body next to her.

They're both still beyond full sentences and so they don't speak, only cuddle.

They fall asleep like this. But they don't stay asleep for long. Hot need wakes Emma up about an hour later and she grinds down in appreciation on Regina's erection. The motion makes the alpha groan awake, thrusting automatically even if she is still half sleep.

They don't change position, Regina merely playing with Emma's breasts as she lazily thrust into her. Emma comes without much effort and Regina follows in a sympathy orgasm, spilling inside her with a low gasp.

Their minds are a bit clearer, but not by much. And they still have a lot of pent up arousal in their bodies. A lot of energy. Emma turns in her alpha's hold. "Bath," she hisses between soft kisses and they are able to untangle their bodies long enough to do just that.

They get into the bath, letting the tap run and fill the tub while they are already inside it. Hands, lips, legs, all tangled together once more. The air is thick with heat and rut pheromones and it only edges them on.

Lips met in a hasty and messy kiss and hips join together in a rocking motion that sends water splashing over the sides of the tub as Regina pins Emma against the tub wall and thrusts into her.

Emma can't help the moans that spill out her mouth even as she is dimly aware her parents are in this safe house, just very far away from this room. She really doesn't want to think about how embarrassing that whole exchange will be afterwards. They hadn't taken kindly to Emma mating with Regina the first time, though, they hadn't really made a fuss this time.

Regina's kisses turned sharp, nose nuzzling into Emma's neck as she kissed down to the pulse point. Emma arched her neck back out of reflex, wanting a mating bite. Last time the queen had cursed them from having one. But maybe it had worn off by now? Emma whimpered in encouragement.

Regina's teeth sunk in. A sharp pain followed and then keening joy from Emma's omega side as the bite was able to stick this time. The joy of it made Emma orgasm and she thrashed in Regina's hold, Regina slowing her thrusts so that Emma could come down gently.

"It worked. Why did it work this time?" Regina asked, eyes hazy, and tongue soothing the angry mark.

"I don't know. And I don't care. Can I bite you back?" Emma asked and Regina nodded her head. Emma bit down hard, hard enough that Regina gasped.

They felt a whole other sense of completion fall over them. They were officially mated now. Exclusive to each other for the rest of eternity.

Regina's hips bucked up at the bite and she came inside Emma, eyes slipping closed. When Emma let go, Regina rested her head on Emma's shoulder and the two of them sat there silently in the water, gently stroking each other's backs until the water cooled and then they were up and taking a shower and fucking hard against the wall.

* * *

Two days had passed before Regina and Emma felt able to face the others. No one can quite met their eye; they all know what the two women were busy doing and Regina can practically smell the 'what are your intentions with my daughter talk' radiating off of Mary and David. Hook merely seems jealous and heart broken about Emma still refusing to be with him during her heats but nobody really cares.

But now that Regina's and Emma's heads are clear, they can focus on getting back home.

Emma takes Victoire from Mary, murmuring a soft thank you to her mother for taking care of her daughter. Victoire smiles up at them, cooing happily as Regina joins to smile down at her daughter too.

"We did some planning," David speaks up. "And turns out, we don't have beans to get back home."

Regina's head jerks up in disappointment. She doesn't want to be here in this antiquated world any longer. It's not place to raise a daughter.

In their rush, they hadn't bothered to check if Rumple had given them another bean. He hadn't. He had only given them the one to get here. Now they were stuck, until they could find a way back out. A petty revenge for them thwarting him before.

"But while you two were...um, reconciling differences," Mary said tastefully because no doubt no mother wanted to contemplate her child having sex, "I sent out some scouts to find us some more beans."

Reports sent by some helpful scouts they had hired, regretted to inform them that the beanstalk had been cut down and there was no way to get a magic bean needed to travel.

In other words, they were stuck here until the conceivable future.

They felt a pit of hopelessness open up inside them before David spoke up.

"The cannibal. He had to have beans in order to get here. Let's search his place!" David suggested as a sudden idea struck him.

"Finally, a useful idea from you," Regina commented sardonically but gladly followed him in order to get the beans.

Emma shot her a reproachful look and Regina looked minutely apologetic for the rude comment and then they were moving on. There was no time to waste. The sooner they got back, the better. Emma carried Victoire close to her chest, while Regina and David led the way. They were cautious when they went back to his house, unsure if he would be back here. But a careful search of the land found that no one was here and they took this chance to look over his entire house. His shed held the key, several bags of beans there. They grabbed all of them.

"It wouldn't be good if he had any of these. He could find a way to come back to our realm and we don't need that," David argued and they agreed with him there.

Regina did the honors of plucking up a bean and planted it, allowing the magic to work and open up a portal. She was half tempted to leave Hook behind but decided it would be more fun if she could see him suffering in Storybrooke.

They still had to come up with a reasonable way for him to make it up to them for what he did. They all stepped in through the portal one by one until it closed behind them and they found themselves back in the land of no magic.

They were back in Storybrooke where they belonged. Along with the family and friends that belonged with them.

"Hopefully, nothing can detract from our family now," Emma sighed out, in one hand having a swaddled baby Victoire who was resolutely sleeping, and in her other hand holding Regina's steady, strong, and warm hand.

"Hopefully," Regina murmured the sentiment as they walked down main street, Mary, David and Hook behind them.


	25. Chapter 25

_Five years later_

"Moms!" Victoire cried out, her five year old voice carrying far. "Faith and Fernando are arguing over the crayons, again!"

Emma lets out a groan and rolls over in the bed, burying her face in Regina's chest. "You go get them to stop fighting. It's too early in the morning for this."

"No, you tell them to," Regina grunted out, trying to hunker down and go back to sleep.

"Before seven am the kids are your responsibility," Emma responded with sleepily.

"I can't believe you just used a Lion King quote on me," Regina grumbled as something shattered downstairs and the two women felt the tell tale tingle of magic being used. That couldn't be good.

"Please?" Emma begged. "I'll make it up to you later?"

"Fine," Regina sighed out and untangled herself from the sleepy bundle that was Emma. She slipped her slippers on and tied on her bathrobe, going down the stairs with her eyes still half open. She found Victoire waiting for her at the bottom, hands on hips. Only five years old, she was tall for her age and taking after Emma in terms of how stubborn she could be and in how she could get Regina to do anything for her if she so much as pouted at her with those green eyes. Now, those eyes were annoyed. "Mom you take forever to come down!"

"What happened? Who broke what?"

"Fernando used his magic!"

Regina looked over the scene of the two fighting four year old twins. Both of them had Emma's eyes color and Regina's hair color, their son's hair having a curly quality to it. With a tired flick of her wrist, the crayon box they were tugging at multiplied and suddenly they had two.

"How did you do that?!" Victorie wondered in surprise as Faith and Fernando smiled happily and got back to using their respective crayons. Regina would have chastised Fernando for using magic negatively but she was a bit too tired for it now. Maybe later, at dinner. She flicked her wrist and the vase that had fallen was repaired.

"Maybe one day when you're old enough I'll show you how to do it," Regina said as she shuffled off to make breakfast.

"Will I have magic?" Victoire asked with those big adorable eyes of hers.

"Someday, darling."

Faith, a twin named by Emma's side of the family, naturally. And Fernando, named by Regina so as to have a child with her heritage to his name, literally, both had magic already. And Victoire did not have hers.

This was a source of worry for her, because she wanted to learn magic too. Sometimes it simply was that magical latency appeared later on and that Victoire was a late bloomer.

"But when?" she pressed, hugging her mother's leg as Regina got out the eggs, bacon, and milk from the fridge.

"Your Ma was a late bloomer. She didn't discover she had magic until she was 28."

"Will I have to wait that long?"

"No, you won't."

"Yay!" Victoire squealed and went running to the living room so she could finish watching her TV show.

As Regina waits for the bacon to fry, she plays with the engagement ring on her finger. Emma had been the one to propose. Grandly, too. She had invited Regina to a gazebo where she had rented out an mini orchestra to play for them as Emma stood in a full suit, champagne glass in hand and ring box in the other.

She had even had a mini speech prepared and it had almost made Regina cry with how sappy it was. And then Mary and David had emerged from the bushes, along with Henry and had thrown flowers into the air as Emma and Regina shared a kiss once Emma slid the ring on.

That had almost been two years ago and Mary once again was back at pressuring them to get married, only because she still wanted to make the sappiest wedding possible for them.

But they were all taking it slow. Snails pace, really.

These past five years had been surprisingly peaceful and they don't want to spoil it. They're simply enjoying being a family. Though, they hadn't planned on expanding their family past Victoire, things had happened and the twins had been born. They couldn't be upset about it, because it gave them both a chance to be mothers, properly.

And Mary had been insanely overjoyed with having more grandkids. Sometimes she would steal them away and have them over at her house and Regina would pretend she didn't notice Mary sneaking them back in before she and Emma woke up.

Henry is awoken by the smell of bacon. He's grown up so suddenly on them. He's 17 now, all gangly limbs and deep voice when they swore he was just a small babe not so long ago.

"Help get the twins ready," Regina says and he does. By the time the table is set and the kids are ready, Emma clomps down the stairs, finally looking awake.

"Mm, breakfast," she goes to snag a piece of bacon only for Regina to slap at her fingers.

"Use a fork."

"You know I'm a sloppy eater," Emma says with a wink. The comment goes over the younger kids heads but Henry makes a grossed out face as he bites into his toast. "Some of us are trying to eat here."

With the family all settled down by the table to enjoy the beginning of yet another day together, they began to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So this is the end of the series. It was only supposed to be one part but then naturally I got carried away writing it. Oops.
> 
> If you like omegaverse, be sure to check out my other upcoming omegaverse fics. I'll be posting 'I Can't Get you Off my Mind (and Maybe I'm Crazy but it's True)' soon.


End file.
